


New Justice: War of the League

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: New Justice [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multiverse, New Justice, Romance, The League of Assassins (DCU), The Millma Verse, War, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: With Wally now with the League of Assassin a war is coming and the Justice League has no idea.





	1. The Flash Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Note; so unlike my other stories this week be updated week by week at the same time it's being uplaoded on Fanfiction.

Kara walked into her house after a long night.

She had spent the entire night performing surgery for one of the animals and was tired. As she came in, she saw Rae in the kitchen. Chris was at the table with jars of what seemed like jam in front of him and loaves of bread. Rae was in the kitchen, seeming to be cooking something, and had music playing through a Bluetooth speaker from her cell. All the dogs, including Clark, were eating happily on the kitchen floor and Kara noticed an orange cat she liked to call Streaky at the windowsill, also eating.

"What's going on here?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm making jam," Rae said with a smile. "This is fun. You know I never made jam before? Don't know why, it's not that hard."

"This has been going on for about two days," Chris said, not seeming upset as he continued to eat. "She also made fresh bread."

"You got something… here," Kara pointed to the spot on her on face for her cousin, indicating he has jam on his cheek. Her cousin used his arm to whip his face, but it just made it a bigger mess. "Napkin." Kara tossed a roll of kitchen towels at her cousin. "And why are you not at work?" The question was directed at her girlfriend.

"Mr. Foster's father died," Rae said. "I'm not technically off since they asked me to do some things around the house as they are bringing his mom home to live with them now but…"

"You completed it in five minutes," Kara summarized.

"So, I am making jam here," Rae said with a smile.

"Why not go out as the Flash?" Kara asked, actually wondering this.

"Nothing has been going on here since the Nazi invasion," Rae said, and Kara knew Rae was right. The only thing that had happened since Savitar's defeat was the invasion of Nazi Earth. There were smaller crimes, of course, but Rae seemed to be avoiding being her Flash alternate for a bit.

"I know what this is," Kara said. "You're doubting yourself over the way Savitar was handled." Rae knew Kara was hinting at the truth that only they and Sara knew – that a version of Wally was Savitar and Rae had chosen to lie to her League about it. It had made sense then, but Wally had left on some type of long vacation since so Rae could not keep an eye on her friend. They did not know where he was, only that he would be back before Iris's wedding.

"And you're choosing to distract yourself by learning how to make jam." As she said it, Kara had cut a piece of bread and took a dark blue jam she assumed was blueberry. When Kara took a bite, she knew immediately it was not blueberry, but the taste was familiar. "What type of jam is this?"

"Um… this thing," Rae said, picking up a blue Kryptonian fruit she always forgot the name of.

"You never made jam before, but you used Kryptonian fruits?" Kara asked, stunned.

"Well, I made a couple of normal ones first, but it's just fruits. I decided to experiment. I like experimenting with Kryptonian foods," Rae said this with a smirk.

"Forget everything I just said; just continue making jam," Kara grinned, cutting more bread as she looked over the jars of jams on the table. Rae had a lot of jars, all covered with what appeared to be napkins sealed by elastic bands. "We've got to label these."

"You know, this would be something to sell here," Rae said thoughtfully, and Kara raised an eyebrow. "You grow more than enough of the fruits and if we need more I hear Karry's Caitlin can make plants grow." The music changed, and Rae recognized the song but switched it fast. "Sorry, forgot that was in my phone." The song had been one that used Superman's name.

"It's fine," Kara said with a small smile. "It's better than the Winchesters." Rae stuck out her tongue. While Kara wasn't a fan of her favorite group, Kara nevertheless chuckled as Rae's phone started to ring. Her ringtone was one of the songs from said group.

"It's Home Base," Rae said with a look to the phone. "Must be the system. Jess and Adam did set it up to transfer calls through MIA." Rae answered the phone, putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey Rae…?" A voice Rae recognized as Barry said.

"Yeah, which Barry is this?" Rae asked.

"SuperEarth," Barry said.

"Hey," Rae said, seeing Kara smile. Kara liked SuperEarth a lot, while Rae also had a soft spot for the inexperience Barry she had help. Adam had mentioned recently about some sort of jailbreak they had led against Mutant Earth, but Rae and Kara hadn't been paying attention, and didn't currently care. "What's going on? Need another Flash lesson?"

"No… well, maybe… it's complicated," Barry said, sounding conflicted. "Could you come here? I need to talk to you in person."

"Um… you know what, I am not doing anything," Rae said.

"Hey jam!" Chris complained. He had a spoon in a jar and was just eating it plain now. Rae had to chuckle.

"We got enough here," Kara said with a smile, thinking maybe a world hop would do Rae some good. A portal opened as Rae hung up, and Kara knew it was their Cisco opening a portal for her. "Hold on. Did you make any jam from this?" Kara picked up a red fruit and tossed it at Rae, who caught it.

"Right there," Rae said, pointing at the table to an unopened jar with blood red jam in it.

"Give it to Aunt Astra," Kara instructed, picking it up and handing it to Rae. "And tell her thank you." Kara was grateful for SuperEarth's last visit, especially for that world's Aunt Astra – it was Astra who had knocked some sense into her and helped her get over her commitment issues, after all.

Rae smiled and nodded as she went through the portal and Clark went in after her.

It closed behind them.

"Hey Kara?" Chris asked when Rae was gone. Kara could tell Chris had been thinking what he was about to say "You remember how I was a little bit of a brat to Rae a few months ago?"

"A little bit?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. "You mean you were like a toddler, upset because mommy started seeing someone who was not daddy." Chris stuck out his tongue at Kara for this. "So, what about it?"

"Well, I was wrong. Never let her go," Chris stated, taking more jam out of the jar he had been using. His jar was close to empty. "You know, she would be perfect for the Sanctuary restaurant."

"What?" Kara paused. The idea of buying an island had moved forward with Laurel managing to find the perfect place and taking a note from Walt Disney when he was buying Disney World had bought it without revealing the connection to the Sanctuary so that the price would not sky rocket in anticipation. Now rides and hotels and whatnot were being planned, but it would be at least a year before anything was ready to be opened. Laurel had been bugging Kara since about a restaurant here at the Sanctuary to connect the two.

"She's a chef you trust," Chris pointed out. "She can easily experiment."

"How did I not think of that?" Kara said after moment. "I'm going to call Laurel, see if she's on board, then talk to Rae when she gets back." Kara took out her cellphone as she took another piece of bread and jam.

-SuperEarth-

Rae and Clark came out of the portal into SuperEarth DEO, which was STAR Labs, and Clark instantly found SuperEarth's Kara dog, Lara, running up to her and rubbing his head against hers; Lara returned the gesture.

"She usually hates other dogs," the Kara of this world commented. She was in the room in her familiar Supergirl outfit, standing next to where her Aunt Astra was sitting. Cisco and Winn were there as well, and Barry was sitting on a chair and gave Rae a wave.

Rae returned the wave and before he could move over to her, she instead moved toward Astra, recognizing her from her last visit. "Hey… this is from Kara," Rae said, handing the jar of jam to her. "She says thank you."

"For?" Astra asked, taking the jam.

"I think it has something to do with helping her get over her commitment issues?" Rae said with a smile.

"Is that my mom's necklace?" Kara asked, seeing the necklace on Rae.

"Yeah," Rae said with a smile, putting a hand on it. "My girlfriend gave it to me."

"Your girlfriend gave you my…? Oh," Kara said, getting what Rae was saying.

Astra smiled. "Well, I am very happy to be helpful."

"So homemade jam from Kara…. although I made it," Rae said, realizing it as she said it. "So, a thank you from me too."

"Ooh homemade jam," Cisco moved. "I got pretzels." Cisco took a box of the long rod pretzels out of his desk draw as Astra took off the top, taking one of the pretzels and dipping it in to try it. Cisco also took some.

"What type of jam is this?" Cisco asked, finding the taste good but unusual.

"It tastes familiar," Astra said, not exactly sure where she tasted it before. She really liked it though.

"Um…" Rae had never been able to get the name of the fruit, and then realized she still had the fruit in her hand and held it up. "This."

"That's… my favorite fruit," Astra said. She had seen it at the Sanctuary when she had gone there and had, some smiling at the flavor there. "I used to eat it as a little girl all the time. You made Kryptonian jam."

"Nice Kryptonian Jam," Cisco said, going to dip again but Astra pulled it away; she and Kara gave Cisco a death glare that made him back up.

"Don't even think of it Ramon," Kara said, taking one of the pretzels to try the jam herself.

"Oh, come on. I only just got my powers back and come back from boot camp. You can reward me for surviving," Cisco said with a pout.

"Boot camp?" Rae asked, but was ignored as Kara retorted to her Vibe.

"You don't get a reward for surviving your punishment for disobeying orders," Kara said. Rae frowned, knowing this sort of attitude from her Frankie in the past, but she had not expected that from one of the Ciscos she had met. Then again, she knew this Earth also worked with or for the military like Alien – maybe it was why while she liked this Earth and Alien – although she still seemed to feel closer to Karry, who at least had a Justice League a lot like hers and seemed to have an understanding with the government like her.

"Supergirl, Fl…" Alex Danvers walked into the room and paused. "Who is this?" She nodded to Rae.

"Rae from New Justice," Barry said. "I invited her here. She's the Flash over there."

Alex gave a nod. "Well, we have an issue. Empowered in the cities," Alex stated. "Our team could use some back up."

"On it," Kara said. "Barry?"

"No, I'm good," Barry said, a sudden attitude seeming to form between Kara and Barry. Rae could feel the tension.

"Okay," Kara said. "Aunt Astra guard the jam. Super Pup, come."

Lara barked and followed, and Clark went to follow, but Rae held up a hand, "Flash Pup stay," Rae said. Clark gave a moan at that. "Sorry Clark." Rae bent down as Clark came to her. "Besides the fact we do not have our outfits, no one asked us for help. We're not on our world. Their earth their rules." Rae gave Clark a pet at this, not noticing the looks from Winn and Cisco at this comment.

Rae turned to see Barry now looked worried, his face flushing as she looked.

"Okay, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Rae asked. "And what's going on with you and Kara…. wait…. No answer the first question. I got used to seeing Kara with other people, but I don't really want to hear what's going on between an alternate version of my girlfriend and cousin."

Barry chuckled, "Kara and I are fine, honestly," but he looked down before he could finish the sentence.

"Okay," Rae said, moving over to Barry now. "What's going on?"

"I don't know if you're going to like what I want to tell you," Barry said. "On what we did." Rae raised an eyebrow, he sighed as he pushed on. "Do you know Mutant Earth?" Barry had to know if New Justice and Mutant were close.

"The one with the kid Kal?" Rae asked. "Met him on Karry during the twins' 1st birthday party. Never been to the Earth."

"Well… Okay, so we sort of… So there's a story here," Barry said and Rae noticed how the other people in the room seemed to be trying to be fake distracted. Like they didn't want to know about it. Astra had taken the jam and left the room at that point. "Remember Echo and Tremor?"

"I know what an echo and tremor is," Rae said, not sure where Barry was going with this.

"Before they were in the system," Winn said under his breath.

Barry groaned but nodded. "Okay, so then, back when the system was like small and it was only my Earth and a few others, an Earth hopper who called himself Echo came here. He helped us with a… a problem, and then asked Millie and Belle to help him."

"Millie and Belle?" Rae asked, not knowing those names.

"Millie's my little sister," Barry said.

"Oh. Short for Amelia?" Rae asked, thinking of Karry Universe and Paranormal's version of the girl she had met, and Barry nodded.

"And Belle is Harrison Wells youngest," Barry stated. "Well, he asked them to help him with a mission and also asked the other Earths on the system, creating a team to expand the system and create a net to trap another world hopper who was killing Ciscos."

Rae groaned. "I have heard of this. That net was a pain in the ass for me last month," Rae stated. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, everyone on the mission besides Millie and Belle decided they did not trust Echo. They trapped Echo along with Tremor and imprisoned them on Mutant Earth." Barry continued.

"I'm still not seeing a problem," Rae said, not understanding.

"Millie wanted to free Echo," Barry said. "And she convinced us… at least, some of us… to go to Mutant to break him out." Rae frowned at Barry, biting her lip as she could tell where this was going. "And we made a big mess up of it. We accidentally released all their prisoners and Echo ended up dying. Millie went crazy and now is under house arrest and it's just been all too much. Not to mention Millie now hates Kara because Kara refused to help us, and even outed us to Prime, but well I… I just…. I don't know why I am the Flash! I don't feel like it anymore. I don't deserve to be the Flash," Barry looked at Rae who had remained silent. "You're the one who made me feel like the Flash last time – you're like my mentor or something. Just say something."

"First off, that was a dick move," Rae said, suddenly getting why Barry was so concerned when she told Clark not to follow Supergirl. "If you had been the one to break my Barry out of Alcatraz, I would be pretty pissed." Rae thought back to the unsolved issue of the people who had broken into Alcatraz, which caused her Barry to escape. The Justice League had made no headway on who they were. "You didn't, right…?" It was a sudden thought.

"Hell no," Barry said, seeming upset Rae would even think that.

"Just making sure," Rae said with a reassuring smile.

"Did you say Alcatraz? Like the tourist trap?" Rae heard a familiar voice and question, seeing Wally walking in.

"What's your power?" Rae asked, ignoring the question and surprising the man.

"Flying," Wally said, confused, and Rae nodded. She had to make sure.

"Okay, and it's a meta human jail," Rae said, and Wally shrugged and moved off, obviously having come to check on Barry. "But back to point, Barry I don't think what I think matters. What do you think about what you did?"

"I think… Well, I don't know why I have these powers," Barry said. "I'm not the other Barry. Maybe I'm not supposed to be the Flash."

"If you're not supposed to be the Flash, you wouldn't have been chosen for these powers," Rae said.

"Why me though? Why am I the only speedster here? Prime has three. Mutant has two," Barry said, knowing that as fact.

"Karry has five if you count the one-year-olds," Rae added. "I'm the only speedster on my Earth, too." Rae had been wondering that herself also. She liked being the only one, she really did, but at times she wondered why there was no one else like her. Why did her world have one while Karry had five? "The only way to know the answer is to ask the speed force."

Barry laughed. "Ask the speed force? Yeah like that's possible," He obviously didn't know a speedster could actually go into the force that made his powers.

"Well, you'd have to go into it first," Rae said casually, petting Clark and Barry paused.

"You can go into the speed force?" Barry asked, seeming shocked.

"Yeah," Rae said with a nod. "Prime Barry got stuck a while back and I went in; it wasn't fun though. Although I got a lot of insight on my life. It really made me look at myself and learn who I was."

"That's exactly what I need," Barry said with a smile. "How do you get in?"

"Well Fran… Cisco sent me but…"

Rae was cut off as Barry went over to where Cisco was sitting. Clark gave Rae a look, and Rae gave him a pet. This was not turning out how she expected. "Cisco, can you do it? Can you send me into the speed force?"

"Actually, I did see directions for that," Winn spoke up bringing up a document on the computer system. "How to get in and out of the speed force… we'd have to make this device for you, so we could get you out."

"Barry, you don't want to do this," Rae said now, trying to convince Barry this was not the answer. The speed force she knew wasn't exactly nice to speedsters.

"Yeah, I do," Barry said, running into his Flash outfit and Rae sighed.

"Fine. But if you're doing this, you're not doing it alone," Rae stated. "I'll come." Clark moaned.

"Cisco?" Barry asked.

"Hey, Director Danvers?" Cisco yelled, moving off and pausing by the door as Alex walked in from another room, seeming annoyed.

"Ramon?" She asked, arms folded.

"Can I send Barry and Rae into the speed force?" Cisco asked, Rae wondering if asking permission was part of this punishment he'd been sent to bootcamp for. It wasn't like any other Frankie or Ciscos did that, even under military guide.

"Would it cause any trouble with any other world?" Alex asked pointedly.

"No," Rae said.

"Fine," Alex looked to Rae for a moment, waving her hand as she walked back to where she had been, presumably her office.

"Okay," Cisco said, turning to Winn with a smirk and the two went to make the device Rae knew all too well. Cisco then read the instructions as Winn got to work, coming up a minute later with a makeshift button thing that didn't look as good as when Prime's Cisco had made it.

"This seems easy enough." Cisco said as Winn handed Barry the device which he put it on his suit.

Clark barked again. "Watch my dog," Rae said, pausing as she added "not that he needs it..." Cisco put a hand on Barry and Rae as Rae took a breath, not believing she was doing this again. Suddenly she was standing in what she remembered as the speed force – It was blue all around, with swirling and rushing energy streams. It was also noisy.

"Good luck," Cisco called as he let go of them and then instantly disappeared. As he did, around Barry and Rae, shapes forms and an unfamiliar world was created.

"Okay we need to…" Rae started but Barry was already moving, as though something called out to him. "Barry!" Rae called. She was about to tell him they needed to stick together.

"I need to, go," Barry stated as he ran, and Rae went to follow but she lost him as he literally vanished around a corner.

She was left wandering before she noticed where she was: The Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary, or at least an image of it. She and Barry must have arrived in Smallville and she had ended up in the Sanctuary, albeit with no dome again, like the last time. She walked into the house.

"Hello Rae," Rae paused as she saw her father, or at least the speed force representation of him standing there waiting for her.

"Here we go again," Rae mumbled, steeling herself as she realized something. "Hey, you called me Rae," she smiled at this – the last time the speed force had only called her by her flash title. "Where's Barry?"

"Well it's your name, and your – what do you call it? SuperEarth? That Barry has a journey of his own," Jay said.

"Figured," Rae sighed.

"You know, you're lucky." Rae raised an eyebrow as the speed force continued. "I don't look favorably on my children who mess with the timeline, but considering it was not your idea and a fixed point in your past let the timeline heal to normal when you set things straight, you're not in trouble." The speedforce Jay smiled. "I'm not sure I could be mad at you."

"Oh. Good," Rae said, confused by this. "Wait, have others done it? What about Paranormal?" She remembered the Jay of that world coming over to her world recently to explain that his Rachel had changed the timeline like she had with flashpoint.

"That Rachel didn't fix things back or even try, she will meet her consequences," Jay stated simply as Rae wondered what he meant by this, but an idea had come to her already.

"Tell me. Is Savitar my Wally?" Rae asked.

"I can't tell you that," Speed force Jay said, not deterred by the change in subject. "You have to find that out on your own. I do not interfere."

"But you did… You told me I had to see his face," Rae pointed out, remembering that.

"Yes," the speed force Jay said with a nod. "But that's because you're playing with fire, Rae. It's a very delicate situation. Decisions you have to make will affect the past and future." Rae raised an eyebrow at this. "But I have said too much and that's not what you really want to ask me. Ask the real reason you're here."

"I'm here to guide SuperEarth's Barry, or at least I was…" Rae paused for a moment but then realized there was a question she wanted to ask. "Why am I the only speedster on my Earth?"

"Because you are my chosen," the speed force said.

"Why isn't there more than one chosen?" Rae asked. "Karry has five, including the kids."

"Five speedsters. But Barry is my chosen of Karry. His children are natural born, like you, Jesse was a happy accident, and their Wally was from a now-dead Earth."

"But I am like the kids. I am natural born. You didn't choose me. You choose my dad," Rae pointed out.

"It is interesting… The last time you were here you had the Flash all figured out, but Rae was not; now Rae is all put together but you have seemed to have lost the Flash," The speed force stated. "But you are both right and wrong: You are natural born, but you're also chosen. Look…." The reality around Rae seemed to change and as it reformed, she seemed to be in a hospital's emergency surgery room.

"Mom?" Rae realized looking at the new scene in front of her. She recognized her mother from pictures and other worlds, after all.

"They can't hear you. This is just an instant replay," Speed force Jay said as Rae witness her own premature birth. "Look at yourself," speed force Jay said as Rae watched the doctor trying to save her. She saw the spark in her eyes as her baby-self started to cry.

"The sparks?" Rae realized as the scene faded, and they appeared back in Kara's home. "You used that to activate my powers?" She turned on speed force Jay.

"I had a choice. Your powers would not have activated naturally for months. I needed to decide if you were worth the powers and I knew it instantly. You are my chosen. I only ever choose one at a time." The speed force stated.

"My dad…?" Rae went to point out.

"Time was running out," the speed force said. "I knew he was going to die in a year or two, so not totally that other worlds fault," Rae didn't comment on this as the speed force continued. "but his race was over. You were my chosen. Because I knew who you would become. You were what your world needed."

"What my world needed? How?" Rae was confused now, "and why do you choose people like Nazi me or Barry?"

"I don't choose based on overthrowing a government. That world is what it is meant to be. I choose based on the world as it is. Nazi and Villain and maybe a few others are odd, but worlds like yours need a hero. There's a certain spark I look for and you have Rae," the speed force said, and the scene changed, Rae witnessing another instant replay.

She saw herself when she was 13 in her old Flash outfit. It was the day she had taken out the Trickster.

"Wait? No fair! Who are you?" The trickster was yelling as police dragged him away.

"I thought you were smarter than that. Isn't it obvious who I am?" Rae's younger self said, tossing her helmet in the air and catching it before putting it on her head – and Rae noticed how big it was on her back then. The smile on her face. "I'm the Flash."

The memory faded like before.

"You see?" The speed force said. "You have the spark. You share it with so many people – and your family is a good one. Most have the spark and, genetically speaking, you're a prime candidate."

"Genetically speaking…?" Rae asked.

"There is a genetic factor to it. You have to have the right genes to be a speedster and your family are really fit for purpose, able to handle speeds others who can be speedsters can't. And you all have it. Why do you think it's usually your father or your cousin who become speedsters?"

"The spark?" Rae said, not seeming sure where this conversation was going.

"You have it; and not just you," the speed force said. "There are other versions of you who have it."

"Not paranormal," Rae said, rolling her eyes.

"Your interactions there might have given Paranormal the kick in the ass they need," the speed force stated, "but that Rachel has it, as does other yous."

And around them the scene changed again. They were in a house and Rae saw herself and it was her father.

"Why did you do that?!" Jay was yelling.

"It worked didn't it?" The other Rae said. "Look, just stop." This Rae was facing her father. "You're not the Flash anymore. You lost it. Stop trying to relive your glory days through me! I will be the Flash how I want. I will save people my way."

And it faded before Rae could hear the response. She turned to the speed force Jay.

"I don't understand what that was at all," Rae said, shaking her head.

"Another version of you. And here's another," The speed force said, and Rae was witnessing another her – this time she seemed younger, a teenager, so this must be a flashback to another Earth. This time it was with her mother and a boy vaguely recalled as her parallel twin brother.

"How could you?" Joan said. "I told you to never be the Flash. That your powers are…"

"My powers are fine," the other Rae said, seeming angry. "My powers are a gift. I want to use them to protect people. To be like my father. To be the Flash."

"Your father died," Joan said. "Those powers directly led to his death."

"And I just avenged him!" Rae pointed out. "You can't stop me from being who I am."

"As long as you live in my house, you live by my rules." Joan warned.

"Fine," and Rae watched as this alternate version disappeared for a moment, reappearing with a bag. "Then I won't live in your house."

"Rae-Rae…?" The boy said. He had just been standing there by his mom, saying nothing until that point.

"Bye Rollie," this Rae said.

"If you walk through that door, you don't come back," Joan was saying, and Rae watched as her alternate ran out the door.

"Do you get it now?" The speed force asked as the scene faded.

"All I am getting is I might have been better off with Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora," Rae said, not believing she had just seen an alternate her be thrown out by her own mom. Nora and Henry refused to do that, even after she killed Barry.

The speed force seemed to chuckle at the statement. "But think. What do you share with them? They were willing to go out and be their Flash, even if their parents did not agree. Like you did when you became the Flash without telling Nora and Henry." Rae shrugged at this not seeming to get it. "It's what makes you the Flash. Your father had it."

And Rae was watching another instant replay of Jay, but he seemed young. He was saving people, obviously just starting out. "And with your cousins… well other world cousins," the speed force commented, drawing her attention back to Jay. "Watch Karry."

And the scenes seemed to change around Rae again; they looked like they were in a museum and there was a man with a green rock, hitting Superman with it. A gun shot was heard, and the man was hit as Rae saw a younger Kara. She was all dressed up as though she had been going to some type of event.

"I got it," a younger Barry called, running up at human speed and grabbing the green rock. He was dressed up as well, in a suit. He ran to a door and tossing the rock into another door – to get the Kryptonite away from Superman.

Kara had gone to Clark's side. "Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I'll be fine now," Superman said as Barry rejoined Kara.

That was when police officers came moving in.

"Superman, you saved the day again," an officer said.

"Actually, it was all these two. They saved my life. They are heroes," Superman said, and the instant replay faded with this.

"Karry Barry's first time as a hero," the speed force said. "Before he had his power or even knew who Kara really was. He threw himself into danger to save Superman. I knew then he would be the perfect person once he was ready."

"Come, go out the doors," the speed force suddenly changed tact, and Rae raised an eyebrow. So far after every flashback, the speed force had returned them to Kara house, so to move away seemed odd. She did as she was told and went outside to the farm. When she turned back, she was looking at an actual farm, not just the house, and recognized Kara and Barry.

"Mutant Earth," Speed force informed her, having followed her out.

"…and you're right," this Barry was saying. "I've been way too concerned with my own city and an Earth that is not even mine. It's time for me to be a real hero to the world." Barry paused for a moment as though he was thinking of something. "So, I'm going to catch Meteor Mutants here."

"And the metas in Central?" Kara asked, seeming confused.

"Them too. And go down to Star every once in a while, and help out the Arrow," Barry added.

"Maybe head over to Gotham and see what's going on there," Kara said, seeming to get what Barry was saying.

"We'll run over to Dakota City and meet up with this Static person. Help take out Bang Babies," Barry finished, and Rae mouthed 'Static?' never having heard of him.

"What are we doing? Starting a hunt-down-of-humans-with-powers taskforce?" Kara asked jokingly.

"I'd like to think of it more as a Justice Society," Barry said with a smile. "The Justice Society of America. Cause that's what we protect now. Not just one city or town, but the entire country."

"Justice Society of America?" Kara asked holding back a laugh. "That is… The corniest thing I have ever heard."

"It is not corny," Barry said, but he was laughing as he then suddenly pushed in closer to Kara and the two were kissing. That is when they disappeared, the flashback leaving Rae facing her familiar farmhouse.

"The Justice Society," Rae mumbled preferring the term 'League'.

"It's no different to Justice League, Justice Alliance or Legion of Superheroes," speed force understood Rae's mumble as she turned back to him. "But this was the moment Mutant Barry took up for the entire world to protect," the speed force said. "Realizing his entire world needed him, not just Central City. Now they fight well together, even if he lives in Smallville." He paused. "You want to see Prime Earth?"

"What?" Rae asked, frowning, but the scene already was changing around them again. It seemed the speed force was having fun showing her alternative worlds.

The scene seemed to be the end of a battle, as she recognized Prime's Kara and Barry having some downtime, a private conversation that she could hear every word of.

"This was a win, you know?" Kara was saying, slipping her hand in Barry's own, who just nodded. "What's wrong?"

"For so long I have worked alone," Barry said quietly now. "Two whole years struggling on my own. The Flash verses the world… Why didn't we do this before? Why did we not make a team before?"

"You didn't have Wonder Woman before," Kara pointed out, "or Kal… or me."

"I did have Atom, Firestorm and Green Arrow though. There are so many more out there, too," Barry shook his head. "We were just so… stubborn – our city, our problem. We didn't want to ask for help. We did not want a team, but I look at Karry Universe and from what you said and what I saw, their League is a well-oiled machine. I see Mutant Earth, with their own Justice Society. Even Alien Earth's Supergirl works with the DEO and her own cousin, and now Flash and Kid Flash are there. The same with SuperEarth with the DEO and Astra."

"What are you getting at?" Kara sighed, moving in front of him, so they were face-to-face.

"We're far behind them. We need to catch up." Barry sighed.

"We will." Kara leaned in as the scene faded.

"That was some time ago," Rae commented, looking to Jay now with a frown. Alien Earth's Barry went by Impulse these days and their Supergirl worked with the Legion of Superheroes, not just the DEO from what Rae knew.

"But the point is there." The speed force stated. "Every Flash always wanted to be a hero, wants to save lives and make teams, regardless of the consequences. Speaking of consequences…" the world around them changed and they were on top of a building.

Barry was standing on the rooftop with them, something in his hand that looked like a heart. Kara was there as well, and Rae wanted to say this was SuperEarth, the world that had brought her into the speed force now to begin with.

"She took June away." Barry was saying, and Rae noticed the odd-looking woman the heroes were facing. "June is gone…. And she gets to live in June's skin. She shouldn't be allowed." Barry looked like he was going to crush the heart in his hand. Rae didn't understand what was going on.

"She won't. But… you can't do it," Kara said.

"Why not?" Barry said, and Rae got a little of what's going on: Barry could kill the other woman by crushing what he had in his hand, but he would lose another woman called June in the process.

"Besides the fact that than June has absolutely no chance of ever being free, it's not what a hero does. We don't kill unless we are forced. You might have just got your powers Barry, but you're like your Prime Earth counterpart and all the others in the multiverse with those powers: You're the Flash. You won't kill," Kara said and Rae instantly gelled with the words. She knew them.

That was when the flashback disappeared, and Rae was back on the farm.

"Your starting to get it," the speed force nodded. "One more… how about Superflash?"

And the world changed again, and she seemed to be in an apartment with Kara and Barry. "You're going to have to go again," the Kara said, seeming upset.

"Actually," Barry started, bringing Kara closer to him. "I checked using your DEO. The portal that existed between our earths is gone. It was unstable. There's no way back. I'm stuck here."

"But… your Earth… don't they need the Flash?" Kara asked.

"My Earth can survive. They have a lot of heroes. I want to be here," Barry was saying. "I want to be a hero here, for this Earth. I want to be with you. Is that so bad?" Kara leaned forward, kissing Barry at this.

"We're going to have to get Cat Grant to drop the Blur title though," Kara said after a moment, and with that the scene disappeared.

"He abandoned his Earth," Rae said, not sure how she felt about a Flash, or Barry, abandoning his duties and his world, even if it was for love.

"Yeah… maybe not the greatest example. To be fair though, he was chosen to be Flash for Superflash Earth, not Dark. He gets a bit of a bad reputation for that, but if he had stayed on his original Earth he would have died in the first round of villain uprising," the speed force stated, and Rae merely nodded. "But… do you get it now? Why I choose no one else but you. What you have in common with your counterparts, your father, and your cousin?"

"We save people," Rae said. "We…. Think about our world. Protect it. We got these abilities and did not use them for selfish or evil means. We want to be good. To protect. No matter what has got in our way or hardships we had." Rae thought of her own Barry and the death of her original League. She thought of being orphaned at a young age and then to other Barrys; how their mom had died and father falsely imprisoned. She remembered Prime Barry telling her Barry he had every reason to go evil but did not. "We are the Flash. I am the Flash because of who I am. I wasn't just born with powers. I was meant to be this."

"Good! But you know, I have had children fail me. I've been disappointed in them, but not you. So far you have made the right calls no matter how hard." Rae saw a vision of herself killing Barry – it wasn't as clear as the others, as if she was recalling it, not the speed force. "You can make the right call again, without me telling you how."

"There is one thing I need to warn you about though," Jay seemed thoughtful as he said this. "Lately, the multiverse has tended to lean on each other, which has helped a lot, especially on Karry. But soon you will be in a situation where you want to call in multiverse help… but you can't." Rae raised an eyebrow at this. "The only time you win is when your League faces this alone. This is your trial. You and your League's. Do not call in the multiverse for help, because you will lose if you do."

"Okay…?" Rae said, not understanding it. She had to find SuperEarth's Barry though, so they could go. "Can I ask one more question?"

"You may ask. I may not answer," the speed force said.

"What is it with Supergirl and the Flash?" Rae asked. "Why do they always end up together?"

"Well… That is… You know, I don't know," this made Rae's mouth dropped open. The speedforce did not know something. "I honestly don't know. The only earth they did not work out is Kryptonite and I had to use a kryptonite to change that Flash's DNA, so he could be a speedster. That Supergirl is…. an interesting one. Both her and her cousin. Speedsters seems to be attracted to them. And their family in general."

"Her cousin?" Rae asked.

"Yes, there is a Flash with Superman," the speedforce said.

"Which Flash?" Rae asked not sure why she needed to know. She loved Clark, but as a mentor. As a friend. She could not picture being with him. Although a Barry being with Clark would be somewhat hilarious to see.

"Not important," her speed force father seemed to be smirking now.

"Say it's Barry," Rae said, almost wanting it to be her cousin.

"There is a Barry waiting for you," the speed force changed topic, and Rae knew she was not going to get any answer.

"Fine," Rae said, thinking she would figure it out someday. She started to walk away now, knowing this lesson was over, but she stopped. She had to say something else. "Thank you."

"What for?" The speed force Jay said.

"My helmet," Rae stopped, turning around. "It was made from the speed force. My dad made it. It should have disappeared with him, but you made sure it didn't. You let me keep a part of him. Thank you for that."

Her speed force father nodded. "I know you like your new outfit but you're talented and powerful enough to make objects out of the speed force on your own. Other Flashes can already, so you should. It can come in handy." Rae gave a nod, making a mental note to start practicing that. "Oh, and you won't be alone forever." Rae paused at that. "Other speedsters."

"Going to choose someone else?" Rae asked, confused. He just said he only choose one for her world.

"No," the speed force said. "But one day you will have someone to train." The speed force smiled, and Rae felt she was not getting any more answers for that.

-New Justice-

Something had called SuperEarth's Barry away; he didn't know what it was, but the moment he and Rae had arrived in the speed force, the need to separate from Rae had been strong, but now he was regretting it. He needed to find her again, his guide. So, Barry ran. That was all he could do as he looked for Rae; she had offered to help, and he had stupidly left her. He was worried, but he didn't let this stop him – that was until he found himself in the familiar surroundings of STAR Labs.

He stopped. No one seemed to be looking at him, but he remembered what he was seeing as he stood in the medical wing of the facility. June Moone, his former fiancée, had been taken over by the Enchantress, and his past self was begging for his wife-to-be to return from her.

"June, please…" Barry watched his past self, hands in the air.

"Didn't she tell you run, Barry? At the first sign of danger?" Enchantress hissed back. "Think of this as a little test of what's to come however – so run Barry," she flicked her wrist and something white shot from her arm, hitting Barry right into the chest. For a moment, he stood still and then suddenly, slowly, in slow motion, he fell backwards. The instant replay seemed to stop before his past-self hit the floor and Barry had to frown.

"That was the moment you were chosen," a familiar voice drew Barry's attention as he turned to see himself, but in an unfamiliar white-and-blue costume. It reminded him strangely of Prime Earth's Power Girl outfit.

"I don't get it?" SuperEarth's Barry muttered, looking between the frozen image and his other self.

"I'm the speed force, or at least this is the form I chose for you. And you're doubting yourself, Barry," his speed force double stated simply. "I want to remove that doubt. You've had it for so long – doubt in being the hero, in being the boyfriend and now in being who you're meant to be. Simply put, you need to grow a pair."

"Hey!" SuperEarth Barry complained.

"My point being, this wasn't an accident," the speed force Barry indicated Enchantress and his fallen double. "You were destined to be a hero, to be the Flash."

"I keep being told that, but what happened last month with Millie and everything…" he was referring to the jailbreak they had initiated on Mutant Earth thanks to his little sister.

"It's all part of a bigger picture," the speed force stated with a shrug, "and so not why you're here. Not really… come," he grabbed SuperEarth Barry by the hand, leading him away from his past encounter with Enchantress. Scenes seem to pass them as they moved until the speed force stopped them, Barry pausing at a very life-like re-enactment of his past.

He was about eight and at school. His school had a large playing field with some old trees; one was an oak and the young Barry was climbing it, trying to impress a schoolfriend of his, but she wasn't being out-done by a boy as she followed him up the tree.

"I forgot about her," SuperEarth Barry muttered as the girl, Kitty he remembered, slipped on one of the branches, not being as athletic as himself. She fell, landing hard on the exposed root system below as she started crying out. The young Barry quickly jumped down from the tree, seeing that her leg was clearly broken. Other kids had started gathering around at that point, watching the scene until the young Barry called for them to get a teacher, to help Kitty.

"I don't get it?" Barry turned to his speed force double. "So, I helped injure a girl I used to like?"

"No, you stayed with her," the speed force stated, the scene not slowing down as it nevertheless started blending into the background of their conversation. "You made sure she got the medical attention she needed, you explained to her parents that it was your fault – she only went up the tree to follow you. Regardless of the consequences, you were a hero. You made sure little Kitty there was safe and looked after. It's in your nature, to help."

"Okay," Barry frowned at that. "But I like helping people. Doesn't mean I have to be the Flash to do it."

"True, but it helps," his speed force double smirked at this as the scene faded and once again, he took SuperEarth Barry's hand and lead him away, only stopping again when they met another scene. He remembered this one. It was when he had come to New Justice last year.

"I'm having trouble being The Flash." The past Barry was saying to Rae in the flashback, who was preparing a meal in the penthouse she worked in. "It's just… well… with Supergirl around National-Central I don't feel needed. I never asked to be a hero anyway; I just don't feel like I belong as a hero. I was hoping – well, Cisco was hoping that maybe you could help me?"

"Not everyone is meant to be a hero," Rae turned to him at this. "Some people don't have it cut out… you know, this power is no accident. I was born with it. Other people search it out, but you were picked by the force. What for, I don't know, but this is a gift not to be wasted. You're special."

The short scene faded at this as Barry turned to his speed force double, still frowning.

"It's like Rae stated, you are special." The speed force stated. "All Flashes, they are chosen for a reason. Sometimes, I pick them by choice, others by chance but they all have their own reasons, their own challenges and their own trials. And you're not the only one who has doubted themselves, either. Every Flash, at one point in his or her life, has wondered why they were chosen. Some are learning that as we speak, others will have to wait a while, but there's always purpose, always reason. It always boils down to this, though: You're meant to be a hero, Barry."

As he said this, the scene changed once more, and Barry recognized this moment in his past too. It was after he'd lost June to Enchantress. He and Kara were sitting on his bed at his parents' house, the mood somewhat repressed.

"I'm no hero," he watched himself saying, looking to Kara. "You're the hero. You're Supergirl. Who am I but a guy who was given powers…?"

"I'm just a girl who happens to have powers under this solar radiation," Kara replied softly, it had been a quiet conversation. "The fact that I chose to use these powers to save people is just who I am, it's what I want to do and what I know you can do. As the Flash."

"I don't even know where to start," Barry sighed, not looking at her.

"You save a life," Kara stated. "And you did that today. You were going to kill Enchantress, but you didn't. You saved her and maybe, one day, because of that we can save June."

"The first thing you did as the Flash was save Enchantress from herself," the speed force Barry stated, drawing SuperEarth's Barry's attention back. "You could have killed her, you could have used your gifts for ill, but you didn't. It doesn't matter what happens in the world around you, just as long as you save a life; you make the world around you better."

"I… I get it," Barry stated, smiling slightly now. "Millie made me doubt myself – we lost Echo, we lost the respect in the multiverse – but I'm a hero in spite of that."

"It doesn't matter what the multiverse thinks of you, as long as you believe in yourself," the speed force stated. "And your sister's story will come to a conclusion too, soon," this caused SuperEarth Barry to pause. "But all in good time. I think you're ready now."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Of course. Is this why you split me from Rae?" Barry now asked.

"Every speedster has their own truth, their own story to tell. You can't share yours with Rae, as she can't share hers with you. But when you run, you'll meet her and be free," the speed force Barry stated, and SuperEarth Barry knew this was his cue to run.

-New Justice-

Rae had run from her speed force father, not sure where she was going but had a feeling she didn't need to know, and she was right as she stopped and there was Barry.

"Rae!" Barry called, "Sorry I split… I…. there was…"

"The speed force wanted us apart," Rae said, knowing this to be true. "And you know what? The speed force kicked my life into gear again. I assume since we can meet up you found what you needed." Barry gave a nod and a smile. "Okay, can we go? Before we get attacked by a Black Flash thing again."

"Black Flash. Again?" Barry asked.

"Wrong Barry," Rae chuckled, momentarily forgetting it was Prime Barry she was here with last time. "But let's go."

Barry nodded, taking the device Cisco had given him and pressing a button. A moment later, a portal opened before them and Rae and Barry walked out back, into SuperEarth's STAR Labs DEO.

Clark gave a bark, wagging his tail. He was snuggled with Lara, but jumped up at seeing his mistress, running to her to lick her face. "There's my boy," Rae chuckled, bending down and petting him.

"Sorry we were gone so long," Barry said, there was only Cisco and Winn in the room now.

"You were gone for like two hours," Winn said, shrugging.

"Not even that," Cisco added. Barry and Rae looked at each other – it had felt like longer.

It was at that moment that Kara came back into the room, clearly having gotten back from whatever emergency she had helped before, with her aunt by her side.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kara asked her Barry, who nodded.

"Yeah. And thank you, Rae," Barry stated. "You didn't even hesitate to lead me into the speed force and I'm sorry we got split up."

"Like I said, the speed force wanted us separate. It never lets two speedsters learn together," although she'd only been in there twice now, she got the idea that this was how the speed force worked.

"You had something to learn?" Astra spoke up at that, addressing Rae at this.

"I thought you had everything figured out?" Cisco added, intrigued. They always thought Rae of New Justice as the Flash who had it most together.

"There's always something else to learn," Rae nodded, not wanting to go into it. "But as I'm no longer needed here, I think I am going to head home." Rae could see Barry wanted to talk to Kara now, and Clark gave a moan. "You can see your friend another day." Rae added to her dog as Clark gave a happy bark at that, moving back over as he rubbed his head against Lara as if to say goodbye.

"Please thank your Kara for the jam," Astra spoke up. "It's delicious."

"No problem," Rae smiled as Clark now moved over to her. "Kryptonian fruit is actually easier to turn into jam than Earth fruit. Easier prep," she explained briefly.

"Hey, there's this pink fruit, it's called a Papla fruit…?" Kara spoke up suddenly, Rae making her blink.

"Um yeah?" Rae said, familiar with the Kryptonian fruit. The name was familiar.

"Can you make jam with that and send it over?" Kara asked, and Rae smirked.

"Sure thing. I think I got some made anyway…. That is if Kara and Chris haven't eaten it all already," Rae joked, looking to Cisco now. "Hey, Fran… Cisco… home, please?"

"One portal back to New Justice," Cisco said happily, holding out his hand. Rae noticed he didn't need his goggles on this Earth but didn't comment on it as Rae and Clark moved through the portal he had made.

-New Justice-

"That was fast," Rae heard a voice when she came out into Kara house, smiling and glad Cisco had sent her here and not to Home Base or elsewhere.

"Not as fast as it seemed," Rae said, noticing Kara was in her pajamas – she had been up all-night doing surgery, after all. She didn't seem to be relaxing though as she had a bunch of papers and a pen, working. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was talking to Laurel," Kara explained, "and she loves the idea of selling Kryptonian Jam, but we have also been talking about having a restaurant here. I have been holding it up since… well, I never found a chef I trusted to take my home world dishes and recreate them for humans… Until now."

"You want me to quit working for Cat to work here?" Rae asked, not really wanting to leave her current job, as much as she did like the Sanctuary.

"No, I know you love that job. Not sure why…" Kara said. "Besides, it's not anything daily quite yet. We were thinking of starting this for once a month. But, before it could even start you need to start recreating the dishes and I will need to taste them to see how close they are to what I remember. Also come up with maybe some dishes of your own – create the menu for us. Work it, and if we decide we want this to be an everyday thing you, can easily train chefs to make your dishes, and get it into the island. We would give you the credit for creating, obviously, but it's not a big enough commitment that you'd have to quit your job. We would pay you nicely. If you… well want."

Rae stared for a moment at the rant-explanation, and then smiled. "You know, I love it. Make humanized Kryptonian dishes," Rae nodded. "Gimme," Rae held out her hands for the papers she guessed were the recipes and Kara smiled as she handed it over.

"I wrote what human meats can be substituted. You might want to add some more human elements so it's not completely alien," Kara explained.

"Well, we can do stages," Rae said, making Kara raise an eyebrow. "Like have it 1 to 5 – 1 being almost all human, and 5 is almost all Kryptonian. 5 might be too much. Maybe 1, 2, and 3. 1 almost all human, 2 half and half, and 3 almost all Kryptonian."

"You're brilliant," Kara said with a smile. "I don't know…" her sentence was interrupted by a yawn.

"And you're tired. Go to bed." Rae pointed out. "I'm going to go over this and make my own notes," Rae said. "Oh, and I have to send SuperEarth Kara some Papla Jam. You didn't eat all of it, did you?" Rae noticed one of the jam jars on the table in front of the couch.

"There's some left," Kara said with a smile as she headed up the stairs. She paused at the first step. "How was your visit?"

"Oh… Well, I went into the speed force again," Rae said looking up at her on the steps now.

"Any reason why?" Kara asked, confused.

"Barry was determined to go and I wasn't going to let him go alone," Rae said.

"Okay," Kara said, smiling at Rae not wanting to leave Barry. "Learn anything interesting?" Kara asked, knowing last time Rae ventured into the speed force it had made her face some very tough personal demons.

"Well, it just made me stop doubting my ability as the Flash. My decisions," Rae said, and Kara smiled some more.

"Good, because you are the Flash," Kara said as she walked upstairs.

"Yeah," Rae mumbled as she started looking over the recipes. "But why shouldn't I call in the multiverse...?" She whispered to herself, wondering it as she plotted her own plans with the dishes


	2. Vigilante Injustice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When investigating some new potential members of the league surprises are in store.

September 2018

"Ms. Foster!" Rae sighed, trying to do her job – Joel Foster's mother, Penny, had moved in, and since then, she has been making Rae's job hard; always taking the food Rae was preparing and redoing it or changing it; sometimes the changes making no sense; cooking on her own…. worst off, she kept forgetting who Rae was and yelling at her and Clark. "I got that." Rae added.

"Who are you?" Penny snapped, seeming to be hiding the bowl she was stirring in so Rae couldn't get to it. "Get away! Before I call the cops." She held out the spoon threateningly to Rae.

"I'm just…" before Rae could finish, Penny had hit her with the spoon. Rae groaned. This was worse than being hit by villains as the Flash – at least then she could hit them back.

"Penny, she's my employee!" Cat called, walking in with Annie, a stern look as she dealt with her mother-in-law and Rae took a step back.

Annie went into a cupboard that Rae knew held the alcohol and took out a bottle, along with three shot glasses. Annie poured one and slid it over to Rae, who stopped it from falling off the counter. "Drink, you need it…" Annie said sympathetically, and Rae didn't waste a minute, taking the little shot almost wishing it would do something. She made a face at the taste of the drink though – since alcohol did not do anything for her, she had never really gotten into drinking it, so the taste was not something she was used to.

"Give me one," Cat said, stepping out to the table. Penny was still in the kitchen and Annie complied with the request, giving her sister a shot and taking one herself.

"Okay, I have been good and not asking," Rae said, not wanting to have to ask this question. "But I got to… Is there something the matter with Ms. Foster?" Rae had figured it was none of her business, but this was getting hard on her – along with working for Cat Grant, she had been reinventing Kryptonian dishes for the Sanctuary and having Kara test them out, plus her work as the Flash. One thing in her life getting harder was not a good thing.

"Early signs of dementia," Cat answered for Rae. "Maybe Alzheimer's, but unfortunately Joel does not see it. To him, she's just his mother. Forgetful but his mother. He has not admitted there's a problem yet. Lucky Carter is in school most of the days now." Carter had been home-schooled after he had become blind to help him adjust, but now Cat had found a private school in the city that was great for people with disabilities. "With my work and Joel, we're not here a lot so I am sorry Rain you're getting stuck with her. You have been good to us, taking care of the kids when it was not your responsibility for no extra money. This is definitely not in your job description." Rae didn't know how to respond to that at all, so she didn't

"I'm going to try to be around more," Annie said with a nod. She didn't live in the penthouse anymore but was around a lot and her job was just a consulting one, so she could get away easily.

"And I'll try to work from home when I can," Cat said.

"Okay," Rae said, not sure how else to react but was saved when she heard her communicator bing in her bag. "Oh, sorry, I need to take Clark for a walk." Rae took a shot Annie had poured for her as Clark lifted his head. He had been as far away from Penny and the kitchen as possible – while wooden spoons could not hurt him with his powers, he did not like it when Rae was threatened, or Penny yelled at him.

"Go," Cat said with a wave of her hand. "I'll see if I can get the kitchen back for you."

Rae gave a smile as she grabbed her bag and called for Clark, heading out of the door.

"What do you think she's actually doing?" Annie asked. Since figuring out Rae was the Flash she had listened closely to the bings coming from Rae to now know her cellphone and communicator were different. It helped if her cellphone rang Rae went for it right away but the communicator she did not. She could easily tell them apart now and knew when Rae was going out as the Flash.

"Saving the day," Cat said with a shrug, knowing the same as Annie as she smirked.

…

Rae looked down at her communicator once she was outside. It wasn't an emergency or one of her League members though – the Justice League's systems had informed her of two new potential members who had gained some publicity with the public, the computer deciding it was time for the League to investigate them.

"Interesting," Rae said, already in her Flash outfit as she and Clark headed for a zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

Rae ended up in the Watchtower. She had picked up lunch for her and Clark on the way there, which consisted of burgers and hotdogs, fries, and a milkshake for her. Clark had a couple of burgers off their bun and was eating them, along with a bowl of water for hydration, as they waited for the other members to show – Rae had sent out a message asking whoever was free to come to Watchtower.

Adam came in through the Zap Tunnel, followed shortly by the three Canaries.

"What's going on?" Sara was the one to ask.

"I guess you four are the only ones free," Rae said, putting her burger down. "Which is fine since this does not need many members. I need volunteers to go check out two new potential members?"

"Who?" Sara asked, curious. It had been a while since they had potential members. They had looked at rumors but so far no one was up to the quality of the Justice League.

"The computer has identified two new vigilantes who have made quite a splash. Big enough for us to go. One is of a bit of a concern," Rae said bringing up a photo of a man with dark hair, a mask over his face, and in a red outfit.

"He looks familiar," Dinah said, frowning.

"He's in Bludhaven, going by the alias Robin, which is a bit of a concern because that was Nightwing's former hero name," Rae stated. "He's even using the same outfit," she pulled up a picture of Dick when he was younger as Robin on the screen. "We do not like people just taking other heroes' identities – only family and sidekicks have a claim to that, and Nightwing had no family and as far as I know, no sidekick either." Rae stated. "This Robin seems to be doing well, but we need someone to go to him, see if he does have a claim on the name or if he's just stealing and then if he can get League membership. I can't – my boss thinks I'm walking the dog."

"We'll go," Dinah said immediately. "Canary mission. Go find this Robin and then we can go see Tim."

"No," Sara said right away, turning to her cousin with a glare.

"Oh come on isn't it time to forgive and forget," Dinah said with a frown. Knowing why her sister was angry. "Or at least just get his side on what happened."

"No," Sara added more firm in that.

"Who's Tim?" Rae asked, confused.

"Dinah's little brother," Laurel stated with a smirk at Sara's kneejerk reaction. "He lives in Bludhaven. Sara and him never got along. Then things happened a few years back."

"That's an understatement," Dinah said. "But we'll take Bludhaven. Me and Laurel." Dinah turned to Laurel who gave a nod and the two Canaries were out.

"Who's the other one?" Sara asked, alone now of the Canaries.

Rae decided not to get into family matters, moving on. "Okay. Gotham, a Dark Arrow… Not what his calling himself as the public has named him since he's an archer. We don't have a good picture of him. He comes in the middle of the night, takes out criminals and then disappears. Possible he has a sidekick, but his doing pretty good."

"I'll take that one, obviously. Take the Atom here with me," Sara said. Adam was stealing some fries to a slap from Rae hand and a tiny growl from Clark. Adam turned at his name as Rae chuckled at his reaction, not realistically bothered her fries were being eaten.

"What…? Oh yeah… sure," Adam said, picking up a fry as Rae was not looking.

"Hey, don't steal the boss's food," Rae joked, still smirking, as Adam ate his winnings.

The two opening a zap tunnel to Gotham.

"Well that's taken care of now we can…" Rae paused as Clark looked up from his last burger, curious. "You know, maybe I should have warned them about the main Gotham Zap Tunnel." While most cities had more than one zap tunnel for ease there was a main or default one that if you didn't specifically pick the one you want it went there. Rae knowing Sara and Adam were just going to the main one. Clark gave a bark as Rae shrugged. "Ah well, they'll figure it out." Rae took the last bite of her burger and packed up the last of the fries, grabbing her milkshake. "Come on boy. Let's get back before Ms. Grant and Captain Grant question how long it takes to walk a dog." Clark gave a bark, finished eating his food, and then followed Rae out.

-Karry Universe-

Sara and Adam came out of the zap tunnel and paused, stunned at their surroundings - looking around at the cave like area with the big computers. It was all switched off, in what could only be described as mood lighting, but it was obvious where they were.

"Oh my god – it's the bat mobile!" Adam called, running towards it as fast as he could. "I made a model of this a couple of years ago."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sara asked, moving forward and looking around. "This must have been Batman's headquarters…" Sara was looking around at the dust gathered around. "How do we get out of here?"

"We could take the car! If it's in here there must be a way for it to get out," Adam said with a smile on his face, bigger than Sara had ever seen – this included the threesome they had been involved in a while ago. Adam went to put a hand on the car.

"Don't touch that," a new voice said calmly, and Sara turned fast, taking out her bo staff towards the new man standing in the cave with them. He had appeared out of nowhere at one side of the cave above them, coming down some stairs. He was older man with graying hair. "I always expected it to be the Flash who would show up here first."

"Who invited the Third Doctor into the story?" Adam asked, making Sara and the newcomer turn to him. "What? He looks just like the Third Doctor... from Doctor Who? No? The longest running sci fi show…?"

"We get it," Sara said, rolling her eyes seeing why Rae called him one of her nerds. "Who are you?"

"Alfred Pennyworth," Alfred said, straighten his tie. "I was Master Bruce Wayne's butler and you can put the bo staff down, Ms. Lance." Sara seemed stunned he knew who she was.

"Ms. Garrick was very good when everyone died from her old League, but she forgot to unauthorize access to all computers connected to the Justice League's system. The Bat Cave was the most connected and still has access. I've been keeping an eye on all activities since – including Mr. Barry Allen being the Reverse Flash and the identities of all those in the new Justice League. I think Mr. Wayne would approve of most and Mr. Cray, I have told you not to touch the Batmobile."

Adam took a step back as Alfred moved towards the computer. "Is that how you knew we were here?" Sara asked, still not lowering her bo staff.

"When the Zap Tunnel activated I got an alert and came down from the mansion above, as I said, expecting to see the Flash," Alfred stated simply.

"You still work for the people who live here?" Sara asked.

"No, Master Bruce left me everything when he died. I apologize for the mess down here but with no one using it I have not been down here for a while. And yes Mr. Cray, he left me the company as well," Alfred added seeing the question on Adam's face – he did work for Wayne Industry after all. "I had expected the Flash to come here eventually though. There are some things I have for her, but since she sent you, I assume this is about the Dark Arrow?"

Sara finally lowered her bo staff, seeming a little less concerned.

"He usually comes out at night," Alfred added. "I have been tracking his movements and can analysis where he will most likely show up tonight."

"Well that's helpful," Adam stated. "This system seems very similar to what we have in Watchtower, only without my upgrades." He had a smirk on his face as he said it.

"Interesting. Now, I do have one request," Alfred said, moving closer to Sara now. "If this Dark Arrow makes League qualifications, you bring him here. This place was meant to be used by a vigilante to protect Gotham; I know Master Bruce would have preferred a member of his 'bat family' to take over, but failing that, he also wanted a new member of the Justice League to take over."

"Okay," Sara said with a nod.

"Well, as we wait," Alfred said. "I will go get something to eat. And Mr. Cray, we can talk about you moving up in the company too," Adam raised an eyebrow as Alfred left.

"Why has Rae never introduced us to him?" Adam still had a smile on her face. "Or tell us about this place."

"Rae's not good at telling us things until its needed," Sara said knowingly, taking a seat and looking around. "Although she may have just forgot this one," she wiped dust off the nearest surface as she said this.

-New Justice-

Laurel and Dinah had exited the zap tunnel into Bludhaven. Having no idea where to find this Robin, all they could do was walk and wait – and as they were in their hero outfits, pictures being taken of them, the people of Bludhaven not used to the Canaries in their city.

"We should have planned this better," Laurel muttered, "maybe brought our bikes with us… We have no idea how to find this Robin."

"Want to go back to the zap tunnel and come back later?" Dinah asked her cousin. "Perhaps have one of the nerds find them for us?"

"And where would the fun in that be?" A voice called – Dinah knew that voice. Jumping from the top of a small nearby building was Robin in the flesh, his red and black outfit recognizable. "Canaries. What are you doing in my city? Nothing big enough here for a Justice League visit."

"We're looking at what's big enough for a Justice League visit," Laurel said slyly as Dinah remained silent, trying to figure out why this Robin was familiar. "And this isn't your city; Nightwing might be dead, but this is still his city, unless we say otherwise. Besides, Flash is not too happy with you."

"That hurts," Robin said making a face. "What have I ever done to the Flash?" His eyes kept darting to Dinah though, making her uncomfortable.

"You took Nightwing's former alias and his costume," Laurel said, aware of the people with cameras on the street filming, but since joining the League she had got use to this sort of thing from the public. "You don't get to use his legacy unless you are family or a sidekick. And we know you're not either."

"There's no law written down in some superhero legislation I missed is there?" Robin smirked, folding his arms. "Besides, I may not be family, but was his sidekick… or at least I was going to be. Nightwing trained me and he was going to introduce me to the League before he was killed. Took me a while to decide to use what he taught me. To come out here. I have proof if you want…"

Robin never finished as Dinah came forward grabbed his arms and looked him in the masked eyes, surprising him. "Tim…" Dinah whispered.

"Dinah," Tim smiled, knowing who the Canaries were – he knew his sister and cousin had the same power as the Canaries, and it had been hard not to know the Lance sisters or his own sister, even with this outfits.

He was very aware of the people now – it usually didn't bother him as he had played it up for the cameras a bit, hoping the Justice League would take notice of the good work he was doing, but now this was about family; he didn't want to risk it.

"I think we should go somewhere for private," Tim stated thoughtfully.

"You think?" Dinah hissed, and Tim took something off his belt, tossing it on the floor as fog suddenly covered the two Canaries and Robin, and when it was gone, the three were gone as well.

-New Justice-

"Why does Sara get to use the cool bike?" Adam complained as he flew overhead. Sara was on the street below on Batgirl's former motorcycle, riding through the streets. Just like the Batmobile, this bike was tricked out.

"Because you are able to fly and White Canary cannot," Alfred said on the coms. "And according to police scans, if this Dark Arrow is looking at the same information we have, he should be..." At that moment an arrow flew past both the Atom and the Canary, hitting into a nearby building and sticking to it. It had a wire connected and a man in a dark outfit slid to the building, smashing through a window.

"I think we got him," Sara said.

"Ongoing robbery. It's a museum," Alfred's voice said. "King Tut's exhibit in currently on display."

"Adam, go to the window. I'll take an alternate route," Sara ordered, stopping the bike on the sidewalk and going in through the front and seeing the guards tied up. She untied them quickly.

"Thanks, White Canary," a guard said.

"Go," Sara demanded, heading up the stairs on Alfred's direction.

When she got there, she saw Dark Arrow using some impressive moves on the robbers. Adam had gone to the window and shot out at one of them, the last one conscious seemed to see Adam and the vigilante and head for the door. Sara easily knocked him out with her bo staff. "Not so fast," Sara called, then looked up. "You either." She told the Dark Arrow.

"Sorry, not sticking around," Dark Arrow said with a clear voice changer on as he went for the window.

"Whoa, not so…!" Adam was saying but Dark Arrow leaped and jumped off him. In midair, he used an arrow with a string on it and connected it to the top of the next building, using it to leap forward. "What type of Vigilante runs from the Justice League?"

"I told you to guard the window!" Sara snapped.

"White Canary, that belt I gave you is more than just useful for the motorcycle. There are some gadgets in it," Alfred's voice said. "Right hand, third pocket – push the button and then aim." Sara used her right hand to take a device from the belt Alfred had given her and did as instructed. A wire came out that, so Sara could do the same as Dark Arrow had. Following him.

"I don't get any of the cool stuff," Adam mumbled with a pout, flying off after Sara.

"Then make them yourself," Alfred stated in Adam's ear, surprising the man. "Your skillset at making that suit more than qualifies yourself to make unique weaponry."

Sara landed on the building, a moment after the Dark Arrow and ran in front of him. "We just want to talk!" Sara called, bo staff out.

"Maybe I don't want to talk," Dark Arrow responded. "But if you can beat me in a fight, I will give you a few minutes." Sara smirked, putting her bo staff down. She would do this hand-to-hand if she had to. She held up her right hand, moving her fingers towards her threateningly. Dark Arrow moved.

Sara dodged his attack, using his arm to flip him over, using his own force against him. Dark Arrow use his feet to swipe at Sara legs. Sara jumped over them, but distracted, let Dark Arrow get up and attack. Sara took the blow but put one out of her own out. The two twisting and turning on the roof as they threw out punches and kicked.

Dark Arrow grabbed hold of Sara's arm, bringing her close. "You're good!" Dark Arrow said, the two stopping for a moment.

"You too," Sara said, impressed.

"Do you two want a moment alone?" A voice said, and Sara and Dark Arrow turned their heads. Adam had joined them on the roof, along with a female with blonde hair in a black and yellow outfit that Sara didn't recognize. She did remember there were rumors Dark Arrow had a sidekick. This must be her.

"Well, she is a pretty woman," Dark Arrow said and something about the way he said it stirred a vague memory for Sara.

"No…" Sara said after a moment, grabbing Dark Arrow's hood. She had been respectful of his identity during the fight and had not even tried, but now she twisted, in one move ripping off his hood and grabbing his mask with her other hands to look at a face she never thought she would see again. "Tommy!"

Thomas Queen, normally called Tommy, took a step back, snatching his mask back.

"You know me?" Tommy asked. Sara's mask covered her face almost fully, and since joining the League she had started using a voice changer herself. Sara now took that off though, to stand face-to-face with her ex. "Sara?" Tommy seemed almost as shocked as Sara had been.

"You're dead," the two said together.

"You two know each other?" Adam was the one who asked.

"We dated," the two said together.

Adam laughed. "Wow, you do not do breakups well. The two exes I have met you have fought with." Sara gave Adam a glare that shut him up.

"You got some explaining to do Thomas Queen," Sara said angrily, turning back to the man in front of her.

-New Justice-

"A clocktower? Really?" Dinah asked, looking around Robin's lair. Tim clearly lived here and operated his vigilante work from here. One part was set up with computers and weapons, while the other was clearly a living area.

"Dick set this up and left it to me. Apparently, Batgirl suggested it," Tim said, hanging his weapon up on hook and then grabbed a picture from the computer. "See, we were friends." Tim held out the picture which Laurel took – it clearly showed Nightwing and Tim together, arms around each other and smiling. "I am choosing to continue his work."

"What are you thinking?" Dinah asked, clearly angry about the fact her brother was out on the street playing hero. "You can get hurt."

"As can you," Tim pointed out airily.

"That's different," Dinah said.

"How?" Tim asked, and Laurel took a step back, keeping of the argument.

"I'm a meta human," Dinah said. "I have an advantage you don't."

"So? I know Sara is White Canary," Tim said, much to the surprise of the two. "And unless something's changed, she's not a meta human." Tim had a smirk on his face as he said it.

"Sara is a trained assassin who could kill you a million different ways with one finger," Dinah pointed out.

"You're kidding, right?" Tim asked, a concerned frown coming across his face.

"Sorry, but no," Laurel said trying not to smirk. She had never understood why her little sister and Tim did not get along. Yes they all got estranged from Tim a while back but Sara and Tim went back further. This was funny.

"Damn," Tim mumbled. "Okay, I gotta try to be nice to Sara."

Laurel resisted a chuckle at this.

"You don't have any of that training," Dinah said on edge now, and Laurel could see this could go on.

"Dinah, come on," Laurel said, putting a hand on her cousin. "We know everything now. He's Tim, your estranged brother and he was friends with Nightwing. Let's go back to the zap tunnel and report to Flash." Laurel gave Tim a nod as she dragged her cousin to the stairs. They had to head back to the zap tunnel.

"Is that why you came here?" Tim called after them. "Just to report me to The Flash?"

"She is leader of the Justice League," Dinah pointed out, at the head of the stairs.

"So?" Tim asked. He wanted in on the League, but knew Sara was a big influence on them, and she and Tim hated each other. The two Canaries paused. "I don't need to be in the League to be a vigilante."

"You don't need the Justice League permission, true. But it's helpful," Laurel said and Tim knew she was right. If the Justice League came out and said they did not like someone the public too would turn against them. The Justice League held that type of power over public opinion.

-New Justice-

"Hey, he does not need to explain anything to you!" The young girl Sara did not know said, making Sara turn to her.

"I do, Speedy," Tommy said.

"Speedy?!" Sara snapped, anger growing, and Adam took a step back from the girl. Sara now knew what Rae was talking about, not liking people taken the names of former heroes. Former friends. "Speedy was a member of the Justice League. She died." Sara pointed out, referencing Thea Queen, the original Speedy and her friend.

"I'm honoring her," this Speedy wannabe stated.

"You don't get to," Sara said, taking a step forward. "You did not know her. That name is not yours." Sara turned to Tommy. "How could you let her take Thea's name?"

"Thea?" Tommy said, shocked. "Thea was Speedy?" Sara realized Tommy did not know so she nodded. "Wait… Thea is dead?" Sara nodded once more. "And… Oliver?"

"Green Arrow," Sara said.

"Change your name," Tommy said, suddenly forceful with his sidekick. She looked like she was about to say something, but Tommy gave her a look. She nodded and moved away, hands in the air.

"Sorry about Mia." Tommy said when Mia had moved away. "When I came here she was trying to be a vigilante but wasn't doing well. I saved her a few times and now she hangs around me. I let her since… well I know I am not stopping her and don't want her dead." The way he said it, Sara thought he wasn't too fond of having her hanging around but let it go.

"Tommy… how are you alive?" Sara said.

"No one calls me that anymore," Tommy said. "I go by Thomas and I was saved from the Queen's Gambit."

Sara remembered the events that lead her and Oliver to their vigilante games, but had always thought Tommy had died then, not being with Oliver upon her return and obviously not with her in her venture into the League of Assassins.

"When the ship sank," Thomas started, "I managed to get to a life boat but a storm knocked me off course. I must have been on the ocean for weeks, I was starved… not in good shaped but I washed up on an island. I was saved by those islanders: Men I now consider my brothers, they took me in. They brought me back to health and trained me in fighting techniques and weapons. I spent years there; I came back barely a year ago and found out about the Justice League's death. I took up for Gotham, feeling honored bond to protect my real world with skills I received while I was away."

"Why did you not come home?" Sara asked. "Moira… Your mother lost her husband and her children." Moira had taken in Tommy, obviously after the death of his parents.

"I was… Well I thought about it, but I did not know Oliver and Thea were dead," Thomas said, seeming upset. "I just… I don't know how to…" Thomas took a breath, seeming lost.

Sara took a step forward and whispered in his ear: "I'll let you think."

She moved back, giving Adam a nod and the two retreated, leaving Thomas alone with Mia.

Sara got back to Batgirl's old bike, and Adam flew overhead as they went back to the Batcave, using the entrance for the vehicles to get in and out. Sara parking the bike and left the belt Alfred had given her on a chair.

"Ready to go?" Alfred asked. He had a duffle bag in his hand.

"Yeah," Sara said.

"Well if you could give this to Flash for me…?" Alfred said, holding out the bag. "Along with this." There was a little computer chip in his hand that Sara took both.

"Sure," Sara said as Alfred opened a zap tunnel for the two, and they left.

-New Justice-

Rae was in Watchtower after leaving work. Kara was there with her, as were Clark and Krypto, who were laying down. Kara and Rae were tossing a ball back and forth seeming to decide what to do that night while the dogs followed the ball with their eyes.

"Why don't you cook?" Kara asked, catching the ball and throwing it back.

"Between designing your restaurant menu and having to battle Penny Foster for the kitchen, I am tired of cooking," Rae said, catching the ball and then tossing it back. "With our powers and the Justice League tech we can go anywhere in the world. We can go to Italy for real Italian food… or eat in France." Kara chuckled as she caught the ball.

"I'd love to bring you to France or Italy and see the sights," Kara said, "But I would like to know in advance, so I can get us tickets and really see the place. And choose great restaurants."

"Okay," Rae said with a smile as Kara began to go on about them going on vacation together. "Plan something… soon, but let's do something today. Chicago pizza? Florida beach? Please Kara."

"Okay," Kara said with a smile as their game of catch continued. "We just need to choose."

That was when the zap tunnel activated and in came Dinah and Laurel.

"I can't believe him!" Dinah said, seeming angry.

"Whoa, okay, what happened with Robin?" Rae asked, catching the ball and not tossing it back to look at the two Canaries.

"It's her brother," Laurel said showing the picture to Rae.

"Wait, your bother? You have a brother?" This was Kara who spoke.

"Estranged," Dinah stated, emphasizing this word.

"They haven't spoken in years," Laurel explained. "Sara was kind of the reason, long story."

"Okay," Rae didn't want to get into family drama, "And the name?"

"He was Nightwing's sidekick," Dinah muttered, glaring at no one in particular.

"Oh, okay," Rae said, a little surprise Dick had a sidekick. "Then I suppose he's allowed to use the name."

"You're not going to force him to stop?" Dinah asked, and Rae shook her head. "He's my little brother…"

"Not my call on whether he's a vigilante or not. I see nothing wrong with him," Rae said with a shrug. "If you want him to stop being a vigilante, that's on you, but it's his game in the end." This was some family thing she really didn't want to get into.

"Want to go back and shout at him?" Laurel asked her cousin, a small smirk on her face.

"Every fiber of my being wants to shout at him," Dinah stated. "He's risking his life night after night and… and…"

"You can't be there to protect him?" Laurel supplied, a small smirk on her face at this as Dinah fell silent, her mouth open. "You may be estranged, but he's still your brother – my cousin, I know how you feel. But Nightwing trained him and he clearly knows what he's doing."

"I just wish…" Dinah stated, looking between Laurel and Rae now before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."

Before Laurel could pursue this further, another zap tunnel opened and out came Sara and Adam.

Rae was lad of the distraction as she turned to her third in command. "How was the Dark Arrow?" She asked.

"He's Tommy," Sara said making Laurel and Dinah turn to her at this. "Yes, Thomas Queen. And he goes by Thomas now. He's back from the dead."

"Did anyone but Robert Queen actually die in that ship wreck?" Laurel asked seeming stunned at this information. Sara shrugged still seeming in shocked.

"Talk about a family affair," Kara muttered, watching from the back now as the drama unfolded before her.

"He's good though," Sara spoke, remembering their fight. "Really good. His little sidekick was going by Speedy, but he made her change it when he heard Speedy was Thea." Rae nodded seeing, there was more to this.

"And Alfred wanted us to give you that," Adam said, poking Sara to remind her to hand the bag and chip to Rae. "You could have told us the Zap Tunnel was in the Bat Cave you know."

Clark gave a bark at that making Rae smirked as she threw the ball to her dog who caught it in his mouth. Then she looked at the items Alfred had handed over.

"I completely forgot about the Gotham Zap Tunnel – and Alfred – until today," Rae admitted as she checked over the items, noting that the duffle bag was locked.

"Maybe give him a call sometimes? He was Batman's right-hand man and I think he feels a little left out," Adam stated, surprising himself at the authority in his voice. He liked Alfred though. Rae gave him a look at that, but Adam didn't quite catch her eye. "Anyway… I should go," Adam said, his job done.

"We should go too," Laurel said, still taking in the information that Thomas was alive. She needed to grill Sara some more on this.

"Did you find Robin?" Sara asked, following Laurel and Dinah toward a Zap Tunnel now.

"Oh yes," Dinah stated. "But I think you may need to go there soon to take him out of the game."

"Oh?" Sara asked curious about that.

"His Tim," Dinah said.

"More than willing to kick Tim butts," Sara said with a smirk as they went through the Zap Tunnel and to their own base.

"What is that?" Kara asked once alone again, looking at the computer chip Rae was holding.

"It's a Justice League chip. It will only work on our computers," Rae said thoughtfully. "Once I finish watching it, the lock on the bag will unlock, giving me access." Rae was unsure why Alfred had given her this. She had met Bruce's butler once or twice but had never really spoken to him. It was why she had forgotten about him.

"Want to watch?" Kara asked, seeing the way Rae was looking at the bag.

"I… um… will tomorrow," Rae said, deciding on that. "How about we go to South Dakota?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "There's a restaurant there that serves unusual types of meats and it's all you can eat style. They keep bringing meat out and then we can go see Mount Rushmore."

"Why do you want meat suddenly?' Kara asked.

"Because meat is good," Rae said. "Besides, maybe unusual meats like Elk will give you better ideas on what type of meats to substitute into some of these dishes." Some of the recipes had easy substitutes – chicken and beef working – but several dishes Kara had said were just not right with the usual meats.

"I like. Let's pick up Chris and bring him as well," Kara said with a smile, "can't have him fill up on Kryptonian jam again." Rae laughed at this – ever since she started making the jam, Chris had been slightly addicted to it. It was funny. The two kissed at this, and then left their dogs following them.

-New Justice-

It was the next day at lunch time that Rae went to Home Base with the duffle bag, the computer chip, and of course, Clark by her side.

"M'Gann, can you give me a minute alone?" Rae asked; M'Gann being the only one in here. Donna was out at her job after all and M'Gann had yet to find a real human life. It was sad in a way, but not Rae's concern.

"Oh… um… sure," M'Gann said, going to the Zap Tunnel and leaving.

Rae put the chip in the computer, letting the technology read it. Then a video started, and Rae paused, seeing Barbra Gordan. She remembered seeing Barbra in Flashpoint, but she tried not to remember her that way. She tried to remember her friend as she was supposed to be.

"Hello Bruce, Dick, and the Justice League," Barbra said, making Rae blink. This video had been for the entire League – well the old league. "If you're watching this I am dead; there's so much I would want to say to all of you. Bruce, thank you for taking me under your literal wing – I loved every minute of my life, and that was in a large thanks to you. Dick, we had some good times. Clark, I hope you will live a little as Clark Kent, not just Superman." Rae had to chuckle at that; Barbra had not known about his real family but had known his human alias. "Rae," Rae was shocked she was mentioned by name. She was friends with Barbra but had not considered themselves too close. "I hope you figure out who you really are too, not just as the Flash someday."

Rae remembered Barbra having tried to get her to talk. Some of the things she had said made Rae wonder if Barbra had known she was gay. It hadn't been the right time though. "I wish I could say something to all of you, but there are many of you. Know I loved you all. You were all family. But this is not the reason I made this video."

Barbra took a deep breath. "Lately I have been thinking of image. I know the world loves the Justice League, but when I think of the people who inspire the world I think it's Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash. You, super heroes with big powers. You wear the bright colors, you say witty lines off the top of your head – like seriously, how do you think of this stuff? It's almost like it scripted – I know us darker heroes are not as inspiring. I would like to think I inspired someone like that though because… well, I want my legacy to continue. The legacy of Batgirl. I want you to find someone I inspired and train them. I want you to make a new Batgirl. Someone to take my place. Please do this for me. For my family."

With that, the video ended, and the lock on the bag unlocked. Rae looked inside and saw a familiar outfit and weapons.

There was almost a letter: "Flash," Rae read out loud. "I remade the outfit. Any alterations needed should be easy to do. I included all of Barbra's former weapons and some new ones I thought of. Please do as she asks and find someone who deserves the title of Batgirl. And come by some time – you're doing a fine job as leader of the Justice League, but I am sure there are some words of wisdom from Master Bruce I can pass along. He'd be so proud of you. Sincerely, Alfred."

Rae had tears streaming from eyes as she finished reading, her heart feeling torn from her chest as she considered all the people she had lost once more. Flashpoint was a mistake, she knew that, but at least they had lived in that alternative timeline. She missed her old League, but she knew in her heart this new League was what was meant to be. Still, remembering all the deaths her Barry had caused for her was hard.

Taking the outfit in her hands, she looked over the perfect replica of Barbra old outfit. Knowing the original had been destroyed with its owner. But she knew she had to do as asked. Clark rubbed against her leg, sensing her sadness and wanting to cheer up his mistress

That was when the inter-world system alerted her of an incoming communication.

"It's Prime earth," the A.I., MIA called out as Rae put the outfit away.

Rae pushed the button, wiping her face to try to regain some composure as she pulled up the video phone.

"Hey Rae," Cisco said. "Can we…? Wait, are you crying?"

"No," Rae said using her arms to wipe away more tears.

"You are," Cisco said. "Puffy eyes. What's wrong? Can we help?"

"Nothing," Rae said, realizing something odd about the call. "Wait, you're not at STAR. Where are you?" That was when she saw the backdrop and a porthole behind him. "Is that… is that a boat?"

"Yeah," Cisco said, and Rae paused, wondering what they were doing on a boat.

"Will you just ask her already?" Barry's voice spoke, and he appeared on screen, Rae smiling. "Hey Rae. So, we need to ask you something kind of important."

"Okay," Rae said, wondering what was going on.

"Your Thea died, if I remember?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Rae said, slowly wondering where this is going.

"Is the story able to get around? Can you bring her back to life if you got a new Thea?" Barry asked.

"I'm sorry… what?" Rae asked. Clark even looked up the screen with a confusion.

"Well, we have a stranded Thea here," Barry said, and could see Rae was confused. "When the parts of the multiverse were destroyed there were people off their worlds at that moment. We call them Stranded People. We have a Stranded Thea here – she was traveling with a world hopper from her Earth, but they have since separated. Thea needs a new home and you're the only world we know without her now."

"We don't have an Oliver here either," Rae pointed out. Thea and Oliver had been inseparable on her world, and she knew they were on others too.

"That's okay," Barry said. "Her Oliver died when they were teens. She basically lived his life. Has the history most Olivers have, actually."

"Um… okay I guess we can try it out. See if she fits in," Rae said, not sure what else to say.

"Good, and Rae if you ever need to talk just call," Barry said, knowingly. Rae nodded as the call ended then a portal opened. Rae quickly prepared herself Thea walked out, in a familiar red outfit and with her weapons tucked away.

"Erm… Hi," Rae said looking at the copy of her. "I'm…"

"Rae," Thea said smiling. "My Earth had one of you. We were friends." Rae smiled at that. She had to call a Justice League meeting for this.

-New Justice-

Once the League was together inside Home Base, Rae introduced them to Thea, who told them about her world. Her similar history to Oliver, Lian Yu and all that. She had lost Oliver young, so didn't remember him much, which helped.

"So, you want her to take our Thea place?" Laurel asked, defensive for the memory of her friend.

"I know it seems weird to sort of replace our Thea with a new one," Rae said, wondering if this was dishonoring her friend more so than someone just taking their hero name, but it was another version of said friend. "But she needs a world. Look, I made no promises this was permanent. Sorry Thea." Thea gave a nod at that, understanding. "In two days, we'll do a membership vote for Dark Arrow, Robin, Dark Arrow's sidekick, maybe." Sara rolled her eyes at that, having an instant dislike of the wannabe-Speedy. "And Thea." Rae added. "If Thea wants to stay and gets into the Justice League at that time then she can stay permanently. Does that sound fair?"

Rae's eyes were on Thea as she asked this. Thea gave a nod at that, and the other members of the League agreed. "Let's give Thea a fair chance like we would anyone else. Nothing our Speedy did can influence you, either way. This isn't her. Get to know this version of Thea – bring her out on missions. Let's see what this Speedy can do."

"Actually... I go by Red Arrow," Thea said.

"Red Arrow? Nice," Rae said with a nod. It figured if she shared history to Olivers, she would go by an Arrow name and color scheme compared to a childhood nickname. "And I got to get back to work… I really do not know how long I can use the walking the dog excuse."

"Have fun with Cat Grant," Thea said, making Rae give her a look and then laugh. She gave Kara a kiss and took the duffle bag with the new Batgirl suit in it before running out with Clark.

"Are you two together?" Thea asked Kara, who gave a nod. "Rae did always have a thing for Kryptonians. Male or female." Thea gave a nod at that and Kara chuckled.

"Nice to meet you," Kara said, heading out herself as all members gave Thea a nod or greeting before moving out.

"We've got to head back to Bludhaven," Dinah said, turning to Sara. "Show Tim a thing or two."

"Actually, I got to do something else," Sara said, headed out herself and leaving Dinah hanging, but Dinah shrugged, leaving Laurel and Thea alone.

"Laurel?" Thea said making the woman turn to her. "I get it. You loved your Thea, and this is weird." Laurel didn't say anything but the look in her eye said it all. "I'm not her. Not really, we might have some things the same, and there might be some difference. I know other worlds said I took Oliver's history, sunk on a boat. Lian Yu for five years… etc."

"Yeah," Laurel said with a smile.

"Well, my Oliver died when we were teens. I was crushed. I fell into a depression. The only reason I didn't overdose or worse was because of you." Laurel tilted her head as that. "Well, my Laurel. You had been Oliver's girlfriend when he died – you could have just left me. You had no reason to come after me, but you did. You set me straight, made me live… became like a sister to me. I know we do not have that history, but I would like to have it again."

Laurel gave a small smile at that.

"I've got to pick up my son from school, but I can bring you back to the Canary Cave. You can use the computers to look stuff up," Laurel said opening up a zap tunnel.

"You have a son? You and Oliver?" Thea asked.

"Actually, he's adopted," Laurel said, "but Oliver wanted kids, I know he would have approved of my boy," with that, they stepped through the zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

Thomas was a construction worker, working on a new building that was just past it's foundation. It was an honest living, and meant he could slip away if he had to.

"Whoa, pretty lady you can't be here!" One of his workers called and Thomas looked up at this to see the familiar form of Sara. "But maybe…?"

"You don't complete that sentence, John," Thomas said warning his coworker. "Trust me, this one is too much for you."

"Like I was too much for you, Tommy," Sara said with a smirk as John shrugged and went back to work, a few of his coworkers laughing at this though.

"I'm taking five!" Thomas yelled out now, grabbing Sara's arm and bringing her away from the others.

"A construction worker? Seriously?" Sara asked, looking over Thomas. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and one of those yellow helmets. He looked good. "I never pictured you in construction. I always thought you would be a doctor or something."

"Well, while I was away I found I liked working with my hands. Besides, being a doctor would not allow me easy excuses to get away. How did you find me?" Thomas asked, confused.

"You're using the last name Merlyn – as in the last name you were born with before being adopted. Arthur could have found you with a computer," Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"You haven't found me until now," Thomas pointed out. "And who's Arthur?"

"I thought you were dead until now, and Arthur is Laurel's son," Sara said, forgetting Thomas did not know who Arthur was. The little boy was so cute – he would run into Sara's guest house every morning to hug her and called her 'Aunt Sara'. She had gotten used to the boy. "This is not the reason I am here though."

"Look, I have not decided when to tell mom…" Thomas started, having been thinking of the mother who raised him and how he had been bad to her now by letting her think he was dead.

"That's not it either," Sara said, leaning in to whisper no one would hear: "The League is doing a vote in a few days. You, maybe your sidekick, and a couple of others. I'm going to recommend you get in." Thomas seemed shocked at that. "You are good. You deserve a spot. Although I'm not recommending your sidekick get in."

"Yeah, that seems fair," Thomas said, not thinking Mia was up to League standard anyway. He was surprised Sara thought he was.

"There is another thing you should know: One of the people we will be voting on is a world hopper," Sara could see the confusion on Thomas' face. "Oh, you remember that TV show sliders?" Thomas nodded. "Alternate worlds do exist, and some were destroyed, leaving people off-world homeless. We are considering letting one stay here. A member of the old League who is now dead and it's… well it's an alternate version of Thea. I thought you should know so you're not surprised when she gets in."

"You think she will get in?" Thomas asked.

"Flash wants her in. I can tell," Sara said, having been able to tell that easily. Rae was usually very good with new members by not letting her personal feelings affect her vote, but this time Sara could see the longing in her eyes. "And if she's half as good as our Thea, she deserves in."

Thomas wasn't sure how to feel about an alternate of his sister possibly staying, assuming her life. He guessed he did not have a choice in the matter though.

That was when his phone binged. "Robbery," Thomas said, having set up an alert of local crimes. "Damn, it's Joker and Harley. I got to go."

"Need a hand?" Sara asked, and Thomas actually smirked at this.

"If you think you can keep up," Thomas said, and the two were off.

….

By the time they got to the bank they were both in their outfits. Mia had shown up in her outfit before they had arrived, and seemed to be having trouble, being outnumbered.

"Yellow Arrow!" Thomas called, but the new name Mia choose didn't seem to be sticking for her. "Back off! Get some distance. She's better with arrows than fighting," he made this last comment to Sara, who already had her bo staff out and was going to take on the Joker.

"How about some pie?" Joker said, taking out a cake and throwing it at Sara. Sara dodge the explosion from the pie before it hit her.

"No thanks. Too many calories," Sara said coming in for the attack. Joker used some type of punching fist on a spring on her. It hurt when it hit, but Sara was able to dodge it, getting in a punch or two.

Thomas was fighting against Harley Quinn, using hand-to-hand. Sara notice a few arrows fly pass, likely from Yellow Arrow.

"Hey is that Frost?" Sara heard Yellow Arrow's voice and turned.

"Killer Frost," Sara said, remembering the woman. She had been a member of the Injustice Society that had kidnapped Replicate's mom – one of the only who had gotten away from them. "Careful!" Sara ditched battling Joker to push Thomas out of the way of an Ice blast.

"Come on!" Killer Frost called to the two.

"Not so fast!" Thomas said, taking out his arrow and aiming it at Joker. The arrow in mid-air turned to a string and wrapped itself around the Joker.

"Where did you get these Arrows?" Sara asked as she ran to stop Harley from freeing Joker and use the back of her bo staff to knock the Joker out.

"Found a supplier," Thomas answered, taking out another arrow as Killer Frost took Harley's arm.

"No! We need Mr. J!" Harley yelled.

"We will get him," Killer Frost said, "just not now." Harley seemed to trust Killer Frost as she summoned her powers and a wall of ice appeared on the street. Sara and Thomas moved to stop any police bystanders from getting hurt, but the two villains escaped.

"Seems they got away," Thomas sighed, looking down at Joker and Sara heard Thomas' phone ring, remembering he had been at work.

"Go I got this," Sara said, and Thomas gave a nod, moving off as Sara went to help get Joker transferred to a holding cell.

-New Justice-

Sara was going to come with her. Was going to show Tim just how good she was. Maybe convince Tim he could not be a vigilante. Dinah knew it was low, but it had been bugging her. Her little brother use to get beat up by bullies in school and now he was running around fighting harden criminals. But Sara had ditched out and Dinah went alone.

Exiting the Zap Tunnel, she knew where to go as she headed to the clocktower her brother lived in – but she didn't get there. Drawn to the crowds running away, the Grey Canary's vigilante instincts kicked in as she moved swiftly in the direction of a fight, pausing only to see Robin himself in battle with an unfamiliar figure. For a moment she had to pause, surprised at how skilled her brother actually was.

The unfamiliar bad guy stuck a blow though that knocked Robin to the ground and Dinah had to move, jumping forward as she let out her Canary Cry, surprised that it didn't immediately knock the bad guy back, but it was distraction enough for Robin to jump back to his feet and strike a blow to the other man.

Dinah moved forward, removing two batons from her belt as she went to strike the man. The sudden change of two-on-one seemed to intimidate the other guy as he stuck another blow, this time at Dinah who moved back to avoid it, then at Robin who simply ducked, but the bad guy used this opportunity to run, abandoning the scene as Dinah sighed to herself, rolling her eyes as she looked to Robin now.

"I had that," Tim stated, looking annoying.

"Vigilante need backup. It's why most work in teams. Not alone," Dinah pointed out. "Anyway, don't you have a job to get to?"

"You've seen where I live, this is my job," Tim replied. "What about you?"

"I'm not here to discuss me," Dinah growled. "Who was that anyway?"

"He goes by the alias, The Dragon – good martial artist, he's been trying to gain followers for a while, but I keep beating him back," Tim explained.

"Beating him back? But not stopping him?" Dinah frowned.

"He's good at slipping away quickly," Tim shrugged, noticing the people gathering now and photos being taken. "Shall we take this elsewhere?"

"Sure," Dinah nodded, putting her batons back into her belt as she indicated for him to lead the way. A second later though, he had vanished, using a zip line to move to the roof of the nearest building. "No fair!" Dinah commented, annoying already.

…

She knew where her brother would be though as Dinah ran up the steps a few minutes later of the old clocktower Tim apparently lived in, finding him still in his Robin outfit, apart from his mask, and on the computer.

"You don't just abandon me like that!" Dinah rounded on her brother, moving into the room.

"Sure, I do," Tim didn't even look around from the computer. "This is my city to protect, I'm not going to hold back just because my over-protective sister is in town. Besides, I'm looking for the Dragon. I put a tracker on him before you arrived."

"Nice," Dinah commented, sitting on a chair as Tim sighed before turning to face her.

"Okay, what is it? Why are you here?" Tim asked.

"Can't a sister visit her brother unannounced?" Dinah asked, slyly. "Besides, here." Dinah took the picture of him and Dick out of her pocket. She had it with her and had planned to return it anyway. The Justice League did not need it.

"You've had years to visit me," Tim commented, taking the picture back at this. "You didn't even reach out to me so no, you can't just visit me again unannounced."

"What do you want? You were the one who ran out," Dinah said. "Left a note on your bed saying you were going to live with dad in Bludhaven. You know mom was crushed."

"But you never called dad. Never came," Tim said. "All for Sara."

"Don't," Dinah said annoyed. "Don't bring Sara into this. You're the one who lied. You're the one who made up stories. You're the one who tried to break Laurel and Oliver up." Tim looked down at that. "And you're the one who ran away without even an apology. And I never understood why."

-New Justice-

Laurel walked back into the Canary Cave.

After picking Arthur up she had brought him out to dinner and then Moira had agreed to watch the boy do his homework. Laurel was thankful since she wanted to see what this other Thea was doing. When she walked in, she saw Thea had used their white board and seemed to be tracking something.

"What are you doing?" Laurel asked curious.

"Noticed you have been having problems with Cheetah," Thea said.

Laurel blinked. It was true a woman they'd called Cheetah has been causing some problems in Starling lately. She had been robbing banks and easily got away from the three Canaries; even having some sort of following behind her, even though the Canaries had no idea how. It was very confusing but so far had not been so alarming to alert the rest of the League for help.

"I think I know where she is," Thea said, and Laurel looked over all the work Thea had done. She had used every sighting of her Canaries had collected and with some help from MIA, the A.I., and had got a possible location for him. "There is one thing alarming. I used Justice League systems to run a scan of the area. There are heat signatures consistence with a bomb in the area. I think she's making an explosive."

"That doesn't match her M.O, but let's head out," Laurel said with a nod. "You can use Dinah or Sara bike."

"Do I look too much like your Speedy?" Thea suddenly asked, and Laurel gave her a once over. True, the costume was similar; the same red color with hood, but there was enough difference such as it wasn't so lace-y as their Speedy's outfit had been, and this one was all-red instead of passing into black like theirs had.

"I think you can pass as a new vigilante," Laurel said with a nod and a smile. The question making it clear that Thea did not want to completely take over her dead alternate place. "Come on…"

-New Justice-

"I get it I suck," Tim said still looking at the tracker. "Maybe that's why your so against me being a vigilante. And don't pretend you're not. But what I did to you guys has nothing to do with my now. My past is gone."

"Tell me why," Dinah said. Grabbing her brother arms and taking the tracker away from him. This was more important than some random villain. There was always a villain. "I know you and Sara always had a thing." Dinah, Laurel, and Sara had always been super close, but Sara was closer to Tim age. The two though had always had what Dinah describe as a weird sibling rivalry. The two got on each other nerves. Their personalities clashing, but it had become worst before Sara, Oliver, and Tommy had appeared to die. "I get you and Sara were never close, but you lied."

"I didn't…. well I did…. But…" Tim said.

"Why did you go through so much trouble telling Laurel that Sara was dating Oliver behind her back. She was dating Tommy," Dinah said. "She had been dating Tommy for a while. All you had to do was ask anyone, but you kept at it. Almost convince Laurel that Sara was lying about who she was dating. You caused a ton of drama before we realized you were making up stories."

"I knew Sara was dating a Queen," Tim said. "I did not know it was Tommy…."

"So you assume Sara who loved her sister more than anything went after her fiancée when there was another Queen boy. All you had to do was ask. Then when Sara, Oliver, and Tommy looked like they were dead. When we were all crying we found a note from you. I am leaving. We did call dad, remember? To let you know. You refused to come to the memorial. You were an ass," Dinah said.

"Yes I'm an ass," Tim said. "I made mistakes. You know Dick almost did not want me as a sidekick. I begged him. He finally consented and I did well. I figured it out. I can do this." Tim grabbed the tracker back.

"Well then let's see how good you are Robin," Dinah said. "Me and you will stop this Dragon together. Then I will past my judgement."

"Fine, try to keep up," Tim said with a smirk as the two went off.

-New Justice-

Rae ran through the streets of Coast City with the duffle bag over her shoulder. It was night and she came to an alley where a vigilante in black with a black mask was fighting a large man. There was a woman on the floor and Rae realized this vigilante had been saving this woman from attack. She punched the large man at speed, knocking him out. Clark, who had been running just behind her, barked as he came up.

"Red?" Rae said, knowing Red Tornado would be at Watchtower.

"Yes Flash," the robot voice answered.

"Are there any police vehicles near my location?" Rae asked. It was a moment later Red answered in the affirmative. "Patch into their system, give them my location and tell them a would-be-rapist and his victim are here."

Rae heard the siren a minute later, and when the police arrived, Rae grabbed the vigilante and ran off, leaving the two cops to deal with the two. Rae brought the vigilante to a top of a building.

"Not a bad job, Stephanie," Rae said, knowing if she had not arrived Stephanie would have handled the situation. Clark flew up and barked at Stephanie too, as if saying 'good job' to the girl.

"You know it's me?" Stephanie asked taking off her mask, shocked.

"Been having the League systems keep an eye on you since the thing with Mirror Master. When a new vigilante appeared in Coast City, I knew it was you. I keep my eye on you. You've been doing pretty good, but that outfit sucks." Rae tossed the duffle bag to the floor by Stephanie's feet. "Go on. Open it."

Stephanie slowly bent down and opened bag, taking out the outfit and seeming stunned.

"Is this…?" Stephanie asked, even though she knew what it was. She had loved Batgirl.

Reaching her hand in, she took out he weapons, holding them. She had seen these used so many times, but to hold them. "But… I can't… I can't just take her name…. her outfit… weapons… it feels wrong."

"The original Batgirl, Barbra," Rae said, figuring Stephanie should know her name, "she wanted someone to take her place. Someone she inspired – and as far as I can tell, it's you." Rae had been going over all day at her job how to honor her friends' request, it was when she remembered Stephanie poster and her admittance to looking up to Batgirl that it became obvious. "There is a condition to this."

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"You need to have White Canary train you. You're not bad, but you need to be better. You're nowhere near Justice League standards yet, and every vigilante needs someone to help them improve," Rae stated, and Stephanie nodded. "And…." Rae took out a device. "It's a communication device. If you get in over your head, if you need help, contact us. I don't want to deal with your brother if you get hurt or killed." Stephanie laughed at that. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Stephanie said taking the device off Rae. "Of course!" More than anything she wanted to continue Batgirl's legacy.

"Okay Batgirl, I'll tell White Canary to come by," Rae said, turning but didn't leave. "Work hard," she stated, "In a few years you can be in the Justice League." Rae didn't wait for a response as she ran off Clark following, leaving Stephanie alone with her new identity.

-New Justice-

It was a couple of days later when Rae had her day off that everyone managed to get together for the membership vote.

"So, this is the first time we have done a multiple people vote for people not connected," Rae said, getting her head around this sentence alone. They had voted the three Js in together, and the Aquas together, but that had been an all or nothing vote. "We have 14 members, not including the Lanterns who are still away." Rae was starting to get worried about this Lantern War keeping her Lanterns away – she hoped they were okay, "8 votes allows any one of these guys in, while a tie is a reject. Since we have 4 votes to do, keep your reason short and simple. You can put further information into the system later – especially for someone who votes against who gets in… in case they are curious and want to improve." Rae stopped for breath as she looked at the gathered League.

"Okay. First up Mia Dreaden or the Yellow Arrow," Rae pulled up her picture at this.

The pros and cons were listed, with more cons – Sara voted against, but Adam seemed to be for her, saying she just needed some experience she could get it in the League like he had.

"If she's voted down, can we vote again later on?" Adam asked curiously, having been reminded that it was his brains that had got him into the League more than his skills.

"We can," Rae confirmed with a nod. "It would just show she was once rejected in her Justice League file. Everyone have their votes?" There were nods and Rae let Donna start off the votes. Everyone was against except for M'Gann, who very rarely voted against and Adam, who said he thought she deserved a chance. "12 against, 2 for. She's rejected." Rae finished with her vote. "Now… Thomas Queen or the Dark Arrow."

This was completely the opposite with Sara giving glowing recommendation of him, pushing him over. The only against votes were Caitlin and Jess – Caitlin had expressed she was just unsure as a lot of his recent past was a mystery; Thomas not having been specific on where he went. Jess was swayed by his girlfriend's concerns.

"12 for and 2 against. Dark Arrow is a new member," Rae said happily. "Next up is Tim Drake, Robin."

Dinah teaming up with her brother, not to mention their talk since, had changed her mind for her brother joining now. Winn said no, without much explanation, while Kaldur and Selena felt he needed more experience. Sara hit no fast, mumbling something that Rae knew was family drama.

"Well, that's unusual for White and Black to split," Rae joked about it. Sara and Laurel always voted together while Dinah was usually with them too, although Dinah sometimes split off. "But 10 for and 4 against Robin is in."

There was a breath as everyone knew who the last one was.

"Finally, our world hopper," Rae said. "Thea Queen, this one known as Red Arrow. Now remember, if she gets voted in she's allowed to live here and assume Thea's identity. If not, we call Prime and tell them to find her a new home," Rae said, trying not to show how nervous she was. She wanted this Thea to stay for some reason, but she could not let that influence her League.

Red Tornado, Caitlin, Jess, Donna, Kaldur, and Selena all voted against – mainly for the same reason that they all felt wrong letting this Thea take their Thea identity. This was fair in Rae's eyes, even if she wanted her in. The group was shocked when all three Canaries voted for her, but Laurel quickly explained her reasoning, with Thea helping against Cheetah, even if the villainess had escaped them yet again – Thea had helped stop the bomb Cheetah's gang set up though.

When it came to Kara, it was 6 against and 6 for.

Rae was giving Kara a nervous look now – if Kara voted against, even if Rae voted for, Thea was gone. Rae saw Kara finger going for no, but then Kara paused and looked at Rae. Kara stared at Rae before going and pushing yes. Rae let out a breath as she went and pushed yes herself. "8 to 6. Thea gets to stay." Rae tried to keep serious at this. "So, who wants to volunteer to tell our new members they are in?"

"I got Tommy. Besides, I got to tell him he has now inherited the Batcave," Sara said, heading for the zap tunnel to head to Gotham.

"I'll tell Tim," Dinah said, glad to be spending time with her brother.

"Thea's at the Canary Cave anyway," Laurel added. "We're going to plot how to bring her and Tommy back to life; possibly need to get Moira in on it." Laurel left with that, and soon everyone followed going back to their own lives.

It was then that Kara and Rae headed to the Sanctuary.

"Kara?" Rae said, unable to keep quiet. "Did you vote for Thea knowing I wanted her to stay?" She had to ask – she had seen Kara going for no, had felt Kara about to say no.

"I was thinking no because I was not sure how I would feel if Prime asked us to have a new Clark," Kara said truthfully. "But I also knew you wanted her. And the Canaries had said yes – and you and them were the people who knew Thea the best, besides Red Tornado. Why should it bother me she was taking Thea identity? So, I put aside the world hopper thing and just thought: Was she qualified to be in the Justice League? And my answer was yes."

Rae grinned at that and kissed Kara's cheek.

"Thank you," Rae whispered. "But never vote based on what you think I want."

"Never," Kara said with a smirk. "Just let Prime know they can't dump everyone Stranded who was in our old League on us."

Rae chuckled as she nodded.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Chris called out. It was the weekend, so he had no school. Rae had to smile when she had saw him heading out in the mornings though; Kara had enrolled him in a private school nearby where he had to wear a uniform. He looked good in it. "Rae, can you make jam or pie or something?"

"Yeah," Rae said, messing up Chris' head as the dogs came running out. Rae had left Clark here that morning after all. She then went into the kitchen to get cooking. "You know you need to update this kitchen!" Rae called out as she got ingredients ready. "Vintage 60s is so last year," she joked at the old-style kitchen Kara hadn't changed since the days John and Martha Kent had used it.


	3. Code Dominate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Rae special weekend keeps getting ruined by a mysterious hacker activating code dominate. Meanwhile Wally has one finale test to prove himself to the League of Assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note/Warning: So I usually stay out of politics in my stories and while this isn't too political, it is the closest chapter we have that gets into that sort of thing.
> 
> Note 2 (IMPORTANT): A Sunday update... Yes, you might be confused. As some may or may not know, I have been looking for a full-time job, and yes while I have been looking for a while I have also been thinking that if I got a full time job I needed to move my FanFiction updates to Sunday anyway; so, I asked the Facebook page if I should just move it now anyway, and they agreed that Sunday was the better option. So, from now on New Justice and Karry will both update on Sundays instead of Monday (individually, not together. I never plan on updating both at the same time!). Besides, it's kind of poetic too since I only chose Monday originally as Monday was the day Supergirl aired and now Supergirl has moved to Sunday, this can as well.

-Early October-

It was stupidly early in the morning when Rae zipped up the bag, throwing it over her shoulder as she walked out of her room in a dress she had borrowed from Aunt Nora. It was one Nora had worn when she was younger and no longer fit but Rae had loved it so Nora had given it over. It was blue with a simple-yet-elegant design.

"You look beautiful," Nora said, smiling.

"I can't believe you and Kara are using you-know-what to have a weekend in France together," Henry said. He had to do a double-take when Rae had told them she and Kara were 'just' having a weekend in France – she had explained then they were using their powers to get back and forth, avoiding air fare and everything. Henry couldn't express that now, since Ryan and Richie were in the room and didn't know Rae's secret. The two were still with Henry and Nora, even though other foster children had come and gone – the two Allens loved having these two and Rae was wondering if Henry and Nora were thinking of just officially adopting them anyway.

"Well I have weekends off, Kara managed to get the Sanctuary to run without her, and Chris is doing something with friends," Rae said, happy Chris had found normal friends at his school – it meant Chris was more than willing to go out with friends now while Rae and Kara had some alone time. He was more comfortable in his life, the clone really growing up into a man; and his superhero counterpart was doing well also – Kara had let Chris take on some minor crimes on his own. "It's morning in France right now so we're going to get there early. We're only going over-night."

"Have fun," Nora said, kissing Rae head as Rae's communicator binged.

"Damnit," Rae mumbled. "Emergency. Me and Kara need to go to Watchtower anyway. See you soon."

…

Rae met Kara at the Zap Tunnel, as she was waiting for her. Both had left their dogs at the Sanctuary, telling Chris to take care of them. Rae had given Clark a kiss before leaving to pack. The two then went to Watchtower.

"What's the emergency you could not call White Canary for?" Rae complained as she entered, annoyed. The two had sent all alerts Sara's way for this weekend.

"Um…" Adam said, pointing at a screen and Rae saw military officers from various nations on the screen. Rae immediately started vibrating her body so they could not see her face, while Kara, who did not wear a mask, stepped back out of Samuel Lane's view.

"What are military officers doing on my screen?" Rae asked.

"Code Dominate got activated," Adam answered, simply – years ago when the alien Dominators tried to destroy Earth, every country had tried their own way to stop them, but nearly destroyed the Earth themselves too. In the end, the Justice League had stopped the invasion and the countries plans from destroying each other too. After that, Code Dominate became a way for Earth to unite under the Justice League in times of extreme danger. The code when activated the leader of the Justice League, Rae currently, was made the President of Earth with all important codes and all worlds armies under her command.

"That's impossible," Rae responded to the Code Dominate activation. "I have to activate with a handprint, eye scan, and voice command under voice recognition. Then Supergirl and White Canary have to agree."

"Well, it seems the system was hacked," Winn said.

"Our systems were hacked?" Kara asked, concerned. The Justice League system had information about all of them in it.

"No," Jess said, the three nerds having been inside Watchtower. " _Their_  system was hacked." Rae blinked, looking at Kara confused.

"Someone, somehow, hacked all the worlds' computers at the same time and tricked the computers into thinking you three activated Code Dominate. Might have been an accident as they were looking for something else," Adam explained, nodding toward the screen of military. He wasn't sure why anyone would want to purposely activate Code Dominate.

"Someone hacked the computers of all the worlds governments," Rae said, this being more unnerving than just the Justice League system, and the three nerds nodded. "Okay, I'm impressed." Rae smirked at that as the generals on screen cleared their throats. "Okay. I assumed all military are still on friendly grounds?" All the generals confirmed their troops were still where they belonged. "Then I will release control back to the world leaders with no delay. My one command as President of Earth is to get better fire walls." Rae went to the computers and pushed the correct buttons to end the code. The generals disappearing as she did. "Nerds figure out who did that and why."

"And call Sara," Kara added. "We have plans." Kara smirked as she held out a hand to Rae and the two were off.

-New Justice-

Wally West was no longer Wally West.

He had spent months in Nanda Parbat, training under Talia and her father, the Demons Head, Ra's Al Gaul. Her sister sometimes helped too, but Nyssa seemed to avoid him. He had had been forced to take their herbal remedies, drugs that had twisted his brain and personality. He was no longer the boy who had left Central-National.

"Wally," Talia said, coming up to the man. "You're ready for your final test?"

"Final test?" Wally asked, smiling.

"Before you can officially join the League and take your new name, you need to have one final test. You need to kill someone. Someone of our choosing. We will bring the person here," Talia said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Wally said with no hesitation.

"I will be bringing them back here," Talia said, kissing him. "I need to see my father." With that, Talia left, going to where her father was.

"Are you sure his ready?" Ra's asked.

"Yes," Talia said with a nod and a smirk as she did. Proud of herself, of what she had accomplished.

"Who will you get?" Ra's asked, wondering where his daughter was going. "Someone from his family? Or Rae's family? Her aunt or uncle…. those foster kids. Someone inside the Justice League?"

"You ask too many questions, Father. I am sure he would do it if we asked, though, especially one of the twins, but we strike that close to Rae and she will react," Talia said. "She will tear apart Earth itself until she gets revenge. No, we need someone close to her, but not that close. The new members of the Justice League. The one in Gotham."

"Dark Arrow," Ra's said.

"He has a sidekick. A Yellow Arrow," Talia said. "It's perfect: close to the League and Rae that it will hurt her – test Wally's willingness to hurt her – but not so close she will go on a war path and destroy our future plans."

"Head to Gotham. Collect the Yellow Arrow," Ra's said, approving of his daughter's plans. "Take some reinforcements." Talia nodded and left her father side.

"Nyssa," Ra's said after a moment, "are you going to remain in the shadows?"

"I am an assassin," Nyssa said, stepping forward into the light. "Father, is this really necessary? When we made the deal with the Justice League we said we would not attack them as long as they did not attack us."

"As long as they proved just as good as the old League," Ra's corrected.

"But it's what they have done. The people they have… It's been proven," Nyssa said.

"Not to my standards," Ra's stated. "And by testing the Justice League, it is not your problem. So speak, my daughter. What is really on your mind?"

Nyssa took a breath. "The boy is innocent. He did not ask for this, for this life. You took him. You took the life he was going to have just because he is the Flash's friend. He does not deserve this. You're playing with fire here, father. What do you think the Flash will do when she realizes what you have done to her oldest friend? You think she will laugh off a test of her League?"

"You worry too much, my child. I have it all planned," Ra's said. "Besides, are you sure you are really not upset over the girl you still hold a candle for finding someone new?"

"I'm sorry?" Nyssa asked, surprised at the change in subject.

"Dark Arrow and White Canary have been seen together plenty of times since he joined the League a few weeks ago," Ra's said, going and taking out some pictures. "Our spies see everything… even the pair embracing." Ra's stated, his eyes narrowing for his daughter's reaction, but she remained unreadable. "If you want, you can go to Gotham with your sister… show this Dark Arrow a thing or two? Not kill… yet."

"No," Nyssa said, shaking her head. "Sara deserves to be happy." Her father though, did not realize this was the first time Nyssa had referred to Sara by her real name and not her Assassin name. Nyssa backed out of the room though, a tear in her eye.

-New Justice-

Kara and Rae had spent the day exploring Paris; Kara had set things up in advance and managed to get them into the Louvre and onto the Eiffel Tower. They had an amazing dinner at a French restaurant and it was now night as they retreated to their hotel room – a large room in a nice hotel near the Eiffel Tower. And that was when their communicators binged.

"Ignore it," Kara mumbled, kissing Rae some more – and Rae was more than willing to ignore it, kissing Kara back. Both had some of their clothes on the floor, and were continuing when the communicator sounded again, and didn't stop.

"Oh Rao, okay answer it." Kara was, clearly annoyed as was Rae.

"Do I baby the League too much?" Rae asked, wondering if she had made the League too reliant on her being the leader, not leaving them in charge enough.

"Perhaps you could back off once in a while… with me," Kara smirked as Rae grabbed the communicator to see the message.

"You got to be kidding me," Rae groaned.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I have a hacker to kill…" Rae said running up and into her outfit, more annoyed than before. Kara got up, putting on her Supergirl outfit as well, both having taken it as they retreated to head to Watchtower.

….

"Really?" Rae asked when she entered base, seeing the generals on screen again. The three nerds were around as well as Sara and Thomas. "How? Just… how?"

"This hacker is good," Adam said. "And it seems activating Code Dominate was his objective."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Sara was the one to ask with a smirk, and the three nerds turned to her.

"Boy or girl, this hacker is getting on my last nerve," Rae said, and Kara put a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't the best use of our time too, Flash," General Lane spoke on the screen, clearly annoyed too as Rae ignored him.

"How did finding them go?" Rae looked to her nerds.

"Um…" Winn said. "Well he…. The hacker, that is... We…"

"They got nothing," Sara said, as Kara took a seat.

"We can't do it from here. But we might be able to track them from a computer the hacker hacked into while it's under attack," Adam said, Rae blinking at this sentence as he laid out the plan.

"I'll turn off Code Dominate." Rae stated after a moment. "Get to Washington DC, to the system there. You can trace this hacker when the hacker does this again," Rae said, and Adam was up and opening a zap tunnel. "You two also, nerds..."

"Well, all three of us in Washington DC would be pointless. We have more of a chance of getting the location with all three of us at different computers who are all under attack," Winn spoke. "Three people trying at three locations means tripling the chances of finding the hacker."

"Pick a country, any country," Rae said.

"I always wanted to see China," Winn said with a hopeful smile.

"Docking bay. There are several ships. Program the location and it will fly you," Rae said lazily, and Winn ran off.

"We will be waiting," the Chinese General said with a nod.

"You," Rae said pointing at her last nerd.

"Um…well… Britain… I guess?" Jess said, seeming unsure.

"Go," Rae said, and Jess ran off to the docking bay as well to get a ship.

"We have our night to get back to," Rae said, giving Kara a smile. The two ignoring comments from Generals on the screen though; the two had to returning to their hotel room in Paris. Rae had ended Code Dominate.

-New Justice-

Mia Dearden walked the streets of Gotham in her vigilante outfit. Thomas had told her he was off with the League today, so she was taking it upon herself to be Gotham's vigilante. It hurt a bit, knowing she had been rejected by the League, but she would continue working though, continue improving. One day she would be in the League.

"Yellow Arrow?" A woman said, and Mia paused to look into the alley, frowning at the young woman her age. "Please… Come here for a minute. I need some help."

"Okay," Mia said concerned but walked closer. "What do you need?"

"You," the woman said, and Mia was shocked as more people appeared, blocking off the entrance to the alley. The woman went to attack, but Mia put out her fist to stop it.

Mia wasn't good at hand to hand combat – she knew that was one of her biggest weakness – and she was easily over power. As she was on the floor, she reached for an arrow, planning on using it but the woman who attacked her grabbed her bow before she could use it. Then Mia felt a pain and blackness.

"Too easy," Talia muttered, looking over the bow as one of the extras took the arrow and the other picked up Mia. "Let's get her back. See if my boy can kill her." Talia had a smile as they League of Assassins left.

-New Justice-

Rae smiled as Kara walked back into the room. The two had packed their bags.

"On the bright side we were only staying overnight anyway – and I think we had a good night," Kara said with a smirk.

"Oh yes," Rae said, putting her arms around Kara and kissing her. "One of these days we will do a long-week vacation where I will give over complete control of everything to Sara for the week. I do have those vacation days in my back pocket from Ms. Grant."

"I like the sound of that," Kara said, going to kiss Rae when their cellphone rang. "Is it…?" Kara asked, and Rae nodded. "It's like 7 in the morning in the United States at the latest. Where is this person located?"

"Starling," Rae said. "The nerds did it. Take my stuff. I'm going to head right to Starling and take care of our hacker by myself. You undo Code Dominate." Rae had told Kara how to end the code the night previously. Kara gave a nod, taking the bag and Rae was in her outfit and out as fast as possible.

….

Rae and Kara had a ship of their own which took them back to the United States faster than flying or running over oceans, and one back on home soil, Rae went directly to Starling, to the location the nerds gave.

It was a normal-looking apartment, nothing out of the ordinary, with one woman inside. A blonde, attractive, and wearing glasses. But Rae didn't take this in as she sped into the room and pried the woman away from her computer, startling her.

"Game's over, lady. Who exactly are you?" Rae demanded, glaring at the girl. "And why are you activating Code Dominate."

"You… I…." the girl started. "You figured it was me?" Rae didn't, answer almost feeling like taking off her goggles so this woman could see her eyes, to see how angry she was. "My name… is Felicity. Felicity Smoak. I am just trying to save the world."

"What?" Rae asked, this not making sense as the words alone calmed her; she took a seat in the chair. This Felicity didn't seem like an evil mastermind.

"The world," Felicity said, a bit more confidently now the Flash wasn't breathing down her neck. "Look around. The Middle East is a disaster zone, Israel in constant threat… there's wars everywhere. Not to mention crazy dictators making nuclear weapons. I look at it and I feel hopeless. Then… then the Nazis came and Code Dominate was revealed to the world. The world united under one person: Under the Flash. It seemed… perfect. I figured out how to activate it because under you, there can be peace."

Rae put her head in her hands and sighed, knowing what this Felicity saw.

"That's not how it works," Rae said quietly. "Code Dominate exists purely because the world cannot unite under one ruler."

"Krypton, Daxam, other alien worlds have. Why not Earth?" Felicity asked.

"You don't know their histories. Long ago, Krypton and Daxam were a lot like us," Rae looked up as she said this. "All alien worlds were, in fact. Through time they figured out how to unite and it was not an overnight thing. It won't be here any time soon," Rae took a breath. "And when and if it does, it's not going to be under me. I'm not leading the world. Your intentions were pure, but your actions were not."

Felicity sighed and then nodded. The words Rae said clearly getting to her. "I made a mistake," Felicity said. "What…"

"Flash." Rae heard Kara's voice over the coms. "Code Dominate was just started again."

"Did you put back on Code Dominate?" Rae asked, steeling again, shocked.

"No," Felicity said pointing at the computer and Rae looked, but she didn't know what she was looking for.

"Are you working with anyone?" Rae asked, realizing Felicity had not done this.

"No," Felicity shook her head.

"Nerds, this is not the same hacker. Can you track it?" Rae asked.

"You're not going to like the answer," it was Adam's voice. He still in Washington DC. "Someone in Iraq started the code."

"Iraq?" Rae paused, shocked. This had just gotten big. "Everyone – get to Home Base; I'm bringing an extra nerd with me." Felicity turned at that, not hearing the other side of the conversation, but Rae had already grabbed hold of her, running for the zap tunnel.

When they got to Home Base, Kara was there with the dogs and Chris in his Superboy outfit, the man rubbing his eyes. Clark jumped at Rae, happy to see his mistress. Sara, Thomas, and Dinah were there but Laurel had to be at home with Arthur. Donna, M'Gann, and Caitlin were also present, Adam not far behind and Winn and Jess came in, both having access to a ship which was longer than the zap tunnels but still fast. There was no sign of Tim though.

The Generals had been transferred to the screens here.

"Okay, Iraq means terrorism," Rae said, it being an easy deduction. "But why would a terrorist cell want me in charge of the Earth?"

"Whatever it is, it's bad. Return control," Samuel Lane said.

"They'll just redo Code Dominate – probably faster than Felicity did," Rae said, rolling her eyes at the General and ignoring Felicity's awe at being in the presence of so many heroes. Rae knew General Lane was Lois Lane's father, who never approved of Lois taking in Kara, so maybe this was a reason the man annoyed Rae so much.

"What benefit does this give them?" Sara asked this. "Code Dominate redirects all nuclear codes and military codes to you. What does that give them?"

"Not that," Felicity added. "The borders. There are no borders."

"She's right," Rae realized, nodding. "Under Code Dominate the Earth is run under one leader: me. All borders are nonexistent. For normal borders, security is integrated into normal armies to take care of the world threat… you didn't take the border security off their post, did you?" Rae turned to the military leaders at that.

"It's automatic," General Lane supplied. "When Code Dominate gets activated they are taken off."

"Get them back. Get your normal militaries there. Protect your boarders and that's an order," Rae called, and the military leaders went for their phones immediately, to make their orders. "Okay what countries are big terrorist spots?"

"Israel," Jess was the one to suggest. "And they have tight border security there when not under Code Dominate. Could be a target."

"Red Tornado is in Watchtower. I can go grab him and we can head to Israel. Small country," Winn suggested, and Rae gave a nod. With that, Winn was off.

"Britain, France, Italy, all the European countries would be big targets," Caitlin said added.

"Wild Fire, Angel, Wonder Girl, and Miss. Martian head to Europe, Britain should be okay being an island of its own, but one of you get there just in case," Rae ordered, wanting to keep White Canary and Supergirl with her so not yet sending them out. As the four left, Rae turned to the two leaders. "No one mentioned the biggest target."

"Right here," Sara agreed with a nod. This was why she kept them here. The United States would be one of the biggest targets, it had been before.

"We are a Superpower," Rae agreed.

"White Canary take Dark Arrow; Gray, go and tell Robin to meet you. Head to the Canadian Border," Rae said, making note of Robin's absence still, and Sara and Dinah nodded as that group left. "Send the Aquas and Red Arrow a message. Get them to the Mexican border." Rae added as Kara sent the message out. "There's got to be a target. Somewhere along the borders."

Felicity was at the computers. "How about the President of the United States?" Felicity asked, making Rae pause and turn. "The President is doing a rally on the Southern Border today. In a half hour actually."

"At 9 in the morning? Do Presidents ever sleep…?" Rae said remembering meeting the President when she had finally gotten the award. "General Lane was the President's rally cancelled – and have the First Family been put under normal Code Dominate security?"

"We told him to ignore it," Lane said, and Rae had to roll her eyes. The one thing that was ignored. "But they still have their secret service."

"But normal security, police are all off," Rae said.

"Snipper could get through," Kara added as Felicity brought up an aerial view of the location the rally was going to be. "But there's not really a good area."

"What about a bomb?" Chris was the one to ask. He had been practically sleeping on a chair.

"It would have had to be set up early," Kara said. "Not enough time now to set it up."

"Unless it's a suicide bomber," Rae though, making everyone blink. "Okay Supergirl, we and the dogs need to get to the rally. Superboy, keep an eye on our extra nerd here." Felicity turned to look at that that, but Rae, Kara, Clark, and Krypto were already gone.

"Welcome to the nerd club," Chris told to Felicity as he laid back sleepily.

…

By the time Rae and Kara got to the rally, thousands of people were there – some already inside the stadium. There was also a group of protestors outside.

"Flash, General Lane was not able to get through to get the President," Chris' voice said. "They'll be out there in ten minutes."

"Supergirl, keep an eye out. Keep on the President," Rae said, running through the crowd fast to check everyone – even at super speed through it was a hard job and depending on how powerful an explosive was, he or she could be anywhere. Then again, this could even be the wrong place.

Ten minutes passed quickly as the President came on stage; Rae noticed a shifty-looking man nearby the President as everything suddenly slowed down – she saw the man reach for a button, unnoticed by anyone else, and that was when Rae moved, going so fast that the entire world around her was frozen. Kara and the dogs had already got to the President, so Rae went over to the crowd around the slowly exploding man. She started taking people away running them out at super speeds she didn't normally tap into.

Once she figured enough people were away from danger, she stood on the stage next to the President, behind Kara and let time around her go back to normal. Taking deep breath as she heard the explosion complete; Kara taking the blast to protect the President, along with the dogs. Looking up, Rae was sure she had got enough people away, but she held out her hand to the shocked President, asking for the microphone.

He gave it over.

"Anyone need to be rushed to a hospital? Raise your hand," Rae said in the microphone. There was shock still, some mumbling and a general ringing even in her ears, but everyone seemed fine, and while some people did get injured, Rae had gotten enough away there was nothing serious.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked Rae, and Rae gave a nod.

"You know, maybe I should give you another award," the President said, recovering himself and taking back the mic. "And you know, I think Supergirl deserves one. What do you all think? Does Supergirl deserves an award?" A confused cheer came from this question and Kara smiled. Rae laugh as she kissed Kara's cheek.

….

Rae and Kara went back to Home Base where, slowly, everyone was returning. The Generals were still on the screen.

"Well you saved the American President, Madam Earth President," General Lane said with a salute that Rae lazily returned. "And the Justice League has also stopped several other planned terrorist attacks." Rae smiled at her League. She would have to hear what else had gone on, but the President was attacked and that had been her priority.

"And we managed to get a location of who hacked the system," Adam said.

"Yes, with this information we can take down a terrorist cell," Lane said, seeming to be happy. "Now all we need is that little hacker transferred to our custody and Code Dominate turned off."

Rae paused at this, noticing Felicity seemed nervous – this must have been talked about before she came but Rae had a feeling she didn't want to hand over Felicity so quickly.

"Actually, as President of Earth," Rae spoke up. "I declare there will be no charges against Felicity here. So long as," Rae held up a finger, seeing Lane's mouth about to open, "she fixes the Code Dominate system to make sure no one can hack it again and only me, White Canary, and Supergirl can activate the code. Think you can do that?"

"Yes," Felicity said, nodding and more than happy to fix the system.

Rae gave the Generals a look, daring them to defy her, but they all nodded, going to put the deal in their system. Rae smiled as she ended Code Dominate.

"Flash!" Felicity said before Rae could turn and go. Rae turned to her though. "Thank you. If there's ever anything I can do for you...?" Felicity took out a card.

"It's fin…" Rae stopped as she looked at the card. "DJ Smoak? You're a DJ?" Felicity nodded. "A DJ hacked the worlds computers?" Rae actually laughed at this. "Okay, I am still impressed. Even though you ruined mine and Supergirl's special weekend. Okay, everyone can go home. Canaries, bring Felicity home, would you?" Sara and Dinah nodded as everyone was off.

-New Justice-

Wally walked into the training room to see a woman, dressed in a vigilante outfit, standing there, looking like she had just defended herself against several attackers. She had woken up fighting and was ready to take on more.

"Who is she?" Wally asked Talia.

"The Yellow Arrow," Talia replied. "Sidekick to Dark Arrow, a new member of the Justice League. She's a friend of theirs. A friend of Rae's."

"Indeed?" Wally asked, eyebrow raised.

"Do you want to back out?" Talia challenged.

"No," Wally said, taking the knife Talia held out and going into the room. He looked the Yellow Arrow up and down as she paused, frowning at him.

Mia was not tied though and knowing she was in danger, she intended to fight. She had no weapons though, and Wally easily dodged her attack and twisted her arm so far back they heard a crack as Mia yelled out. Wally tossed her onto the floor.

"Why?" Mia asked, looking up. She did not understand this. She didn't know why they had attacked her personally. She had done nothing – not even knowing where she was or who had taken her.

"Just… because," Wally said as he moved fast and slit Mia's throat. Blood poured out of it as she collapsed, dead.

"Very good," Ra's said, walking into the room. Wally gave a nod black. "You passed the test. We will have an official naming ceremony tomorrow. Leave us." Wally smiled as he and all, but Ra's and his two daughters left.

"You did well with him, Talia," Ra's stated to his eldest.

"See sister. That is how you seduce and manipulate a person," Talia said with a smirk.

"I never tried to seduce Sara. I loved her. Unlike you with Wally," Nyssa stated, knowing her sister had no real feelings for the man.

"Enough," Ra's said lazily, knowing his daughter's sibling rivalry went far. Talia was decades older than her sister, after all.

"What do we do with the body?" Nyssa now asked.

"I say return it to Gotham. A public area," Talia said, glancing at Mia's corpse. "Let the Justice League sweat." Ra's gave a nod, approving of his daughter's plan and ordering to take the body back to Gotham and leave it somewhere public.

With that, Talia walked off to find Wally.

"Something you wanted Nyssa?" Ra's asked as Nyssa stayed in her place.

"The Justice League saved the President's life today. She stopped several terrorist attacks all over the world and helped take down a terrorist cell," Nyssa said.

"Impressive," Ra's said.

"Father, I beg you," Nyssa tried. "Let's stop this now. We can still put Wally back. Undo what we did. We already killed someone close to them. It's almost gone too far to go back."

"My plan will continue," Ra's said firmly. "And this is the last I want to hear of this." Nyssa gave a nod as she walked off, knowing her father wanted her gone.

-New Justice-

The next day Rae woke up and went down the stairs. She was at her Aunt and Uncle's place for once, not at Kara's. She was surprised to see nearly all the West clan there – everyone but Wally.

"I didn't oversleep, did I?" Rae asked, rubbing her eyes as she did, surprised at the gathering.

"There's a wedding disaster!" Iris replied, not answering Rae and Rae paused at this. The last time she had walked down those stairs and the Wests were talking about a wedding was inside Flashpoint; for a second, she feared she was back there, but she saw Clark happily eating and Richie and Ryan making a mess. Nora took them out of the kitchen to clean them up.

"Oh, your wedding," Rae said, relieved and making people look at her. "Flashpoint flashback." That just made them more confused. "I'm jetlagged. What's up?"

"The DJ, we lined him up a while ago, but he canceled. We can't find another one for Christmas day," Iris said, seeming to be having a fit and a panic attack.

"Christmas wedding," Rae almost rolled her eyes at this reminder, but remained friendly as her tired mind caught up with events. "Actually, consider this a happy coincidence," Rae confused them by running up the stairs, returning with a card in her hand before they could say anything. She held out her other hand to Iris.

"Cellphone please?" Iris handed over her cellphone and watched Rae dial a number. Rae waited a moment for Felicity to say hello. She vibrated her vocal cords as she said "DJ Smoak? This is the Flash." The West were shocked this other person didn't know her for her human identity. "Remember how you said you owed me one?"

"That was yesterday," Felicity said. "So yes."

"Cancel your plans for Christmas day," Rae replied.

"I'm actually Jewish," Felicity said simply.

"Oh. Good, because I need you to DJ a wedding," Rae said.

"Okay, Central-National… kind of far," Felicity said. "Is it you and Supergirl?"

"No, and I will take care of transport," Rae said. "I'll hand you off to the bride now." Rae handed the phone to a shocked Iris.

"Erm… Hi?" Iris said, unsure.

"Give me all the details," Felicity stated.

"I need to know how much first," Iris asked.

"Oh, this is a favor for the Flash who just saved me from life in jail. It's free," Felicity chuckled; Iris seemed stunned as Rae gave a smile, but her communicator went off.

Looking at it, she too was stunned.

"Plus, Minus, come," Rae said quietly so as not to disturb the phone call. "I might need some help with crowd control..." The West Twins blinked and frowned, but were not going to second-guess Rae letting them come on a mission.

Rae grabbed Clark to put him in his outfit as Walter and Julia went to get changed. The group moved out and used the nearest Zap Tunnel to get to Gotham. Walter and Julia wanted to see the Batcave, but Rae rushed them through.

Dark Arrow was at the scene already and police were trying to get people back.

"Plus, Minus," Rae said. "Help the police make sure no one gets near here. You too, Flash Pup." Clark barked as he followed Walter and Julia, making sure the large crowd did not come through. "Dark Arrow, what happened?"

"I don't know," Thomas said, shocked. "She was found this morning laid out here. Her throat is slit."

"Got in over her head?" Rae asked, bending down. She was no doctor though – Kara and Caitlin would have to look over the body.

"Seems more ritualistic," Thomas said quietly. "Like someone targeted her to be killed."

"Who would target a friend of yours?" Rae asked. She had got the impression that Thomas did not really care much for Mia since joining the League and Rae had never even met the girl. Thomas gave a shrug, unsure. "Plus, Minus, Flash Pup." Rae called, and all came up at this. "Flash Pup take the body. Plus, Minus, go with Flash pup. We need to get this to the Hall of Justice. Think you can do that?"

"Yes," the two said right away. Clark bit into the body and flew up, careful with how he treated the deceased. Walter took his sister's hand and the three were off.

"I need to deal with the media…" Rae sighed, looking over to the crowd. Going up to them, questioned were yelled out as cameras and phones were pointed her way.

"As far as we know," Rae finally managed to reply, "Yellow Arrow got in over her head and was killed. She is not a member of the Justice League, so this is not an attack on the Justice League – we know for a fact it was not the Reverse Flash or Savitar. They have been dealt with." Rae had heard those questioned being asked and wanted to put a stop to it; making people panic over those two would not be good. "That's all I have to say." Rae ran off as questions were still being yelled.

-New Justice-

They were in the largest room of Nanda Parbat, the initiation room, and all the available League members were gathered for the ceremony. Wally had come up to Ra's, bending down.

"You have passed all tests," Ra's said, "and have officially joined the League of Assassins. As such your old name is gone…. You are Wally West is no more. From now on you will be Sah-Vi-Tah."

The members of the League assembled started clapping as the newly named Sah-Vi-Tah stood.

"Congratulations Sah," Talia, said kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," Sah replied, a twisted smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Things are coming full-circle people. And see? I can be nice to Felicity. Actually, the idea of her being a DJ came from a review – not a nice review though as they were throwing shade over me killing Felicity in Karry Universe and weren't a good speller as whatever they were saying I couldn't figure out, but it seemed to be Disc Jockey. Obviously an autocorrect but it made me laugh and then it worked out for New Justice. So there you have it.
> 
> Now, why Mia Dreaden died… obviously I did not have plans to honestly use this character. One of you reviewers suggested her to me. The plan was for her to be Thomas' sidekick. But she didn't really click with me, I didn't warm to her from the start, and I need someone close to the League but not too close to be killed. She was perfect after Thomas got into the League, so Mia was out. And no, neither me or Sigma plan to use her on other worlds that we know of, so the only known Mia in the Millma Verse is now dead.


	4. Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hidden past is revealed to Winn when he finally investigates his mother's death from years ago; meanwhile Rae heads to Karry and gets more than she bargains for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: This chapter takes place during Karry Universe's Seeing Red chapter, but it won't be referenced as much here as it's not a direct crossover, focusing on another member of the League without Rae in the picture.
> 
> Note 2: There are big differences between the Supergirl TV show and this story. Bare that in mind when reading this chapter. Thanks.

"Pancakes' up," Rae called, putting the plate down. Chris was in his school uniform with his tie untied around his neck while tossing books into his bag.

"Thanks Rae," Chris said, grabbing the pancakes from the plate with his hands and shoving them into his mouth. "I am so going to be… and I am late." Chris paused as he looked at the clock. "I am late. I missed the bus."

"Good thing you can get there fast anyway," Rae reminded the boy with a wink – he was smart but sometimes under the red light of the dome he forgot about his powers. Chris paused for a second as he realized this, and then smiled. "And you can eat like a human being. With a fork." Rae put some eggs down on the plate too as Chris took his seat and grabbed a fork. It didn't slow him down though as he continued to shove food in his mouth.

"Asking him to eat like a human is like asking the same of Krypto," Kara joked as she came into the room. "I should put him in a habitat to live with the animals." Chris stuck out his tongue at his cousin, having finished shoving the pancakes and eggs. Taking a spoon full of Kryptonian jam before he grabbed the cup of milk Rae had poured and chugged it down. "Hey, what do you say?" Kara grabbed his arm as Chris turned to leave.

"I already did," Chris complained and noticed the look. "Thank you, Rae for cooking for me like you always do when you are here. Which is almost every day." Kara slapped him on the shoulder playfully as Rae giggled and waved him off.

"Now, go. Get to school before homeroom," Kara said, and Chris was out the door. "Why are you not at work?" She turned to Rae at this.

"Remember how I worked this weekend on my days off because Mr. Foster had that big dinner?" Rae said; Joel Foster had a big event with his co-owners for something big his company was doing. Rae didn't know the details, all she knew is she cooked a five-course meal for many people. "Well, they said I could take two days off this week instead. I chose today and tomorrow. Halloween usually causes more alerts, but I also figured maybe we could set up something for Halloween? Maybe a League party."

"That sounds fun, but I need to be here today and tomorrow," Kara said. "This is the first Halloween we are doing a big event. Laurel thought it would be a good idea to officially announce the Kryptonian Amusement Park Island at an event and there was an ancient Kryptonian holiday that we're going to incorporate in – not the correct day, but it goes along well. I have to organize everything."

Rae pouted, she had been looking forward to a day with Kara.

"Aw," Kara sighed, wrapping her arms around Rae. "Tomorrow you can come to the event. We're also going to be announcing the restaurant."

"Oh," Rae paused. She had successfully created several dishes for the restaurant, enough to open the restaurant for the Sanctuary. It was only going to be once-a-month thing now, but if it was popular it could expand, which meant Rae had to train a full-time chief for it. Rae was also still working on some more dishes. "That's nice."

"Yep, and your name is going to be mentioned. We also want you up there with us. Ready to be a famous chef," Kara said, bringing Rae close kissing.

"I don't know about famous…" Rae said.

"Oh, you will be big," Kara kissed Rae neck and Rae started to giggle as Kara also started tickling her.

Rae's phone rang, and she grabbed it. "Hello?" Rae said, continuing to laugh as Kara continued to tickle her. "Kara, stop for a second."

"Well it's nice to hear you laugh," Rae heard the familiar voice of her cousin as Kara agreed, stopped the tickling.

"Prime, SuperEarth, or Karry?" Rae asked, figuring those would be the only three Barrys who would call her. She liked all three in different ways too.

"Karry," Barry said, and Rae had to smile. It had been a while since she talked to the first world she had met on the system – while she loved the other worlds, Karry did hold a special place in her heart. They had helped her so much when she had nothing and gave her everything. But then she remembered the speed force telling her not to use the multiverse, and so far, that time had not come but the warning was still confusing to Rae.

"Hey," Rae said regardless. "It's been a while. I miss you guys," she honestly had.

"Over here too. You know it's been a year since we met?" Barry said, and Rae paused, nodding. It had been a full year since she went to Karry… A year since Superman died. There had been a public day a while back to remember the fallen old League. "You busy today? Can you come over?"

"Actually, perfect timing. The Grant's had me work on my days off, so they gave me today and tomorrow off instead. Kara is busy and I have nothing going on. Why though? Need some help?" Rae asked curious if Karry was finally calling in the debt she owed them.

"We want to show you something," Barry said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "The system can now send you to other earths on the system. So, you don't have to bug Gypsy or your Cisco."

"Oh yeah Adam mentioned that," Rae remembered Adam having been in Home Base working on a way to easily world hop. "See you in a bit." Rae hung up the phone. "Seems I have plans today. Cl…" Rae paused, seeing her puppy sleeping. She could leave him for the day. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Kara said, and Rae ran into her outfit and ran out.

-New Justice-

Winn was sitting at the computer looking over his design for a new bike he was making for himself – he didn't want to continually have people running him places or flying him… he really hated flying. The bike was pretty cool though, having one large wheel on it instead of two; a stabilizer keeping it balanced. The accelerator and breaks were on the handle and it had a gravity modifier, so it would stand up on its own and he could manipulate it to ride up building.

Jess meanwhile was excitingly telling Winn about some new type of tire STAR was making that could enhance the bike, so he could ride on water. Adam was in on it too, discussing adding some type of weapon to it.

Winn was barely listening though as he rubbed his eyes. He had not gotten much sleep last night as every year at this time he had the same nightmares. The same thing haunting his dreams repeatedly.

"What is your problem?" Donna's voice interrupted Winn's daze and the other nerds' discussions.

Winn had also been ignoring the little drama between Donna and Thomas – since joining the League, Thomas seemed to have had an attitude with Donna. The Amazonian had kept quiet until today, when Donna and Selena had been about to go out on a small mission when Thomas, who had been around, said he would take it without her.

"Okay, you two," Sara appeared, going between the pair before any drama could really unfold. "How about we all go? We're a team, remember?"

That was when Winn heard the zap tunnel and turned to see Rae coming in, outfit on.

"Hey. Why is everyone here?" Rae asked.

"Red is doing some minor repairs to Watchtower and upgrading some weapons. He said all humans should stay away for the day," Adam was the one to answer. Rae took out her communicator though, as if to check and saw the message and nodded.

"Rae," Donna said. "Can you deal with him?" Donna pointed at Thomas.

"Whatever stupid comment you made, apologize," Rae said, having noticed the tension between Thomas and Donna. "And really, Dark Arrow, I don't know what your problem is, but Wonder Girl has been a valuable member of the new League since almost day one. Either tell her what's wrong or suck it up. I want no fighting in my League." Thomas gave a nod to the leader, respecting Rae at least. "Sara you got this?" Sara gave a nod to Rae, indicating she could handle them. "Good, Adam I'm going to Karry. Send me. There's meant to be…"

"Oh yeah. The new inter-earth vibe thing. Sure, stand there," Adam said, pointing at an X on the floor. Rae stood on it cautiously, and Adam put something into the computer and a moment later, Rae was gone, vanishing through a portal.

"Cool," Jesse stated, but turned to Winn after a moment. "Okay Winn. We can start working on this now."

Winn didn't answer, and Caitlin noticed the look on his face. She had been sitting next to Jess and had noticed Winn seemed off.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked. Donna, Selena, Thomas, and Sara had left off to the mission together already.

"Forget it," Winn said, and then everyone noticed the way he said.

"Winn…?" Caitlin said. "Let us help you."

"It's… well… you know Rae's not the only one in the League with a dark past," Winn muttered.

Caitlin crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow. "And you know Kara's planet blew up, right? M'Gann was a prisoner of war… the Aquas were in the civil war and forced to flee their home, Sara and Thomas sunk on a ship and we know Sara was in the League of Assassins – who knows what happened with Thomas? My sister was…"

"I get it," Winn said annoyed, holding out a hand to stop Caitlin. "I'm sorry. Today is a touchy day for me."

"Winn," Caitlin said kindly, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We're here for you."

"Yeah, man," Adam said, turning from the computer and abandoning plans for the bike. "Tell us what's going on."

"It's the anniversary of my mom's death," Winn said simply. "She was murdered, and the murderer was never caught. It makes me so angry. My mom was… she was the best. She was so sweet, always cooking cookies and constantly there for me. Who would want to kill her? And it gets me the man was never caught. Every year, on this day, I always have dreams… I hear her scream. Blurred motion… A figure…. Like I am making up what happened to her. It's not clear… I just want to know."

"Then let's find the bastard who did it," Jess said brightly, making Winn look up.

"It happened when I was 11," Winn pointed out.

"So? We're the Justice League. We have taken on terrorist, aliens, Nazis, speedsters… we can find one killer," Adam said, turning to the computer. "Let's just get the file from the police. Your mom's name?"

"Mary Schott, and it was in Central City," Winn said, and Adam typed.

"Oh," Adam said after a moment. "We already have the file. The old Justice League flagged your mom's death as part of a possible serial killer."

"What?" Winn asked shocked.

"Rae's right. We should look into the League's archive," Caitlin stated thoughtfully at Winn's surprise.

"This goes far," Adam continued, putting all the files on the screen. There were tons of them. "All of them were killed by deadly toys – your mom was killed by a yoyo with deadly blades on it." Winn paused, almost seeing a yoyo going towards his mom but blinked. Adam saying it must have brought that memory to him.

"Damn… whoever this guy is, he's creative," Jess commented. "This one was killed by a giant toy dinosaur that bit him in half. No wonder the Justice League marked this file 'The Toymaker'."

"Give me," Caitlin said. "Let me look over the autopsy reports…"

The boys moved from the computer, giving the space over to Caitlin who first went to read Mary's report. Obviously, she could not go over all the serial killers' victims' reports, but she looked over Mary's and then went to the most recent recorded, noticing the last one put in this file was a year ago when the old League had died. Caitlin knew at that time some things had gotten lost and it seemed Batman had been the one putting together this file. It was possible Rae did not know of it, though. Then again, even she tended to forget things in their archive.

Going into the system she searched all police reports for anyone killed by toys and found more recent ones.

"Well, this serial killer is still active. We could find him or her." Caitlin said, noticing the boys had drifted off. She had spent a good deal of time looking over everything.

Before anyone could say anything, the inter-earth phone rang. "It's Karry. Must be Rae," Winn said.

"She barely even been gone for an hour," Adam stated, as Winn who was closest, answered the video call.

"Stopwatch," Rae said as the video came up seeing, Winn on the screen.

"Hey Rae," Winn said trying to seem normal, but his voice must have given him away.

"You okay?" Rae asked.

"Um… Fine, something wrong?" Winn asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I need Wild Fire," Rae said.

"Um… well she's right here…" Winn said pausing. Caitlin was helping him with his mother's murder and she could be the key to finally catching the asshole who did it.

"Good, send her over," Rae said, and Winn gave a nod. The boss wanted Caitlin it was more important than this. "Stopwatch," Winn's attention went back to the video at that. "I don't know what you've been up to today, but careful." Winn raised an eyebrow. "I know that look in your eyes. I've had it before." Winn gave a nod as he hung up, thinking about it… When Rae had discovered who killed her father, it might have caused more pain than not knowing.

"Guess I am going to Karry," Caitlin said, grabbing her helmet and putting it on – ready for a battle if needed.

Adam then sent Caitlin away using the inter-earth vibing technology.

"Well, we can continue this," Adam said, trying to sound positive. "Hey, here's a suspects list..." Adam noticed it in the file, clicking on it. "The number one suspect was…" Adam paused and turned to Winn. "Winslow Schott Senior."

"My dad," Winn said, shocked and standing up. "No, my dad is not a murderer. He loved my mom." Winn though put a hand on his head as he remembered the dark figure in his dreams. It was a male. "No… no, he was with me."

"Your mom was murdered in your house. You were there," Jess pointed out. "And so was your dad. He could have done it while you were asleep."

Winn shook his head. "No… that's not right," Winn shook his head again. "She was… I… er…"

"Winn, you can read the police report," Adam said kindly, pointing at the screen and so Winn went to it, hoping it would say his friends were wrong, but was disappointed. His mom was murdered at his house and his father had claimed he chased out the killer but the police themselves said they did not believe it. There had been no cause to arrest him.

"No, I just…" Winn took a step back and ran out of the room, running out of the base and onto the beach. His head was spinning.

Sitting on the sand, letting the hot sun beat down on him as he watched waves hit onto shore, he picked up a seashell, trying to distract himself by playing with it in his hand as he kept thinking about his mother and his father. Before his mom had died he and his dad had been close; going to arcades together, sharing similar book interests and playing like any good father and his son would. After his mom died though, things had changed. His father had changed. He started locking himself in the basement and was barely around for Winn. Winn had thought it was because of his mom's death but could it have been something else.

It had been a long time since he talked to his dad, but Winn took out the phone and called his number. After a few rings, his father picked up.

"Hey there son. It's been a while," his father voice stated cheerily.

"Hey dad… I was wondering if you wanted to visit mom grave?" Winn said, casually as possible and hoping his father would say yes, hoping he could see his father caring about the woman who had given birth to Winn.

"Sorry kid, I'm kind of busy," Winslow Schott Senior said. "But maybe another time?"

"Yeah," Winn said. "I got to go anyway." Winn hung up without letting his father say goodbye, and stood, deciding to walk back into the base.

Adam and Jess were still in the base, and still working. Winn didn't know how long he had been outside, but it felt like forever.

"Hey, we've been going over the other suspects. We crossed one off since he's one of the new victims," Adam explained.

"Name the victims," Winn said, determined.

"John Radcliffe," Adam started.

"Hilary Winstead," Jess continued.

"Matty Gilmore," Adam took over.

"Andrew Humphries…" Jess stated, but Winn help up his hands – he knew all the names.

"They're my dad's competitors in the toy industry. People he worked with or against," Winn sighed. He wondered how the hell the police did not connect all this. "I need absolute proof it's my dad before we do anything."

"I've been thinking," Adam spoke. "And I think you're the proof..." Winn paused. "You said you were having dreams? Every year? Sounds like it might be repressed memories. You might have seen your mom's death."

A zap tunnel opened at that moment, and in came Kara with both Krypto and Clark by her side. "Send me to Karry," Kara said.

"What's the big…?" Jess started.

"Not now, nerds," Kara said with a glare.

"One portal to Karry. Stand there," Adam said pointing to the X, and Kara did as she was instructed; Adam sending the woman and two dogs to the other world. "That was weird. Anyway, repressed memories."

"Ah human memories, so fragile," Red Tornado's voice spoke as he too came out of the zap tunnel. "Who has repressed memories?" Both Jess and Adam pointed at Winn. "Well, if you really want them back I suggest hiring a meta human."

"What?" All three said together.

"There are meta humans who sell their abilities," Red Tornado explained. "They're not commonly known, but we do have a list." Red Tornado then went to the computer, bringing up said list. "Ah, here. Right in Central-National. Madam Abbot – she has mental abilities and is known to help witnesses remember everything about a crime they witnessed or people who just want to remember. If you want to get back your memoires, you go to her. If it's possible she will find it."

Winn stared at the screen and nodded. "Okay, I'll go," Winn said.

"We'll come to," Jess and Adam said.

"I suggest changing out of your outfits first," Red Tornado added, and all three boys look down – all of them in their superhero outfits. They forgot they were in them sometimes.

"Good idea," the three said as one again, all going to change.

-New Justice-

Winn, Adam, and Jess were waiting in the waiting area of the tiny shop Madam Abbot owned. Outside, there was anti meta human messages from protestors, but it seemed Abbot did some good business as these were practically ignored.

"Thank you," a woman said, walking out with an older man; a middle-aged woman who looked completely normal relative to meta human standard, was behind them.

"It is my pleasure, but I have to tell you, he's losing memory faster now. Sooner or later, even my power is not going to help him," the three Justice League members assumed this woman was Madam Abbot.

"I know," the other woman nodded solemnly as she took out a check and gave it to Madam Abbot, walking out with what the three assumed was her grandfather.

"Now," Madam Abbot looked at Winn, Adam, and Jess. "What can Madam Abbot do for three such handsome man as yourselves?"

Winn stood up nervously. "I need… I think I repressed a memory. I want it back," Winn said.

"You come to the back. You two, wait here," Madam Abbot said to Jess and Adam as she then led Winn behind a curtain to a room with two couches. "Sit." Abbot pointed, and Winn took a seat. "Now… tell Madam Abbot everything."

"I've been having reoccurring dreams…" Winn started, as he explained about his mother's death, his father being a suspect, the relation to a Toymaker – although leaving out the Justice League bits – and his apparent repressed memory. "Can you help me?" Winn finally finished.

"I can," Abbot said, leaning back now in thought. "But you must know, once I dig up this memory for you you're not going to be able to repress it again. You will have to live with it."

Winn took a deep breath. "I need to know," Winn said.

"Repressed memories are repressed for phycological reasons," Abbot continued to warn. "They can drive the holder insane if brought back to the surface."

"I can handle it. I have to," Winn stated, determinedly.

"Okay," Abbot took a breath, "now, it will be like you're re-living the event," she warned as she moved off the other couch, over to Winn and put a hand on his forehead.

Winn felt a pressure in his head and then around him the room started to change...

And it was night now. He was in his bedroom as when he was 11; he was woken up by yelling. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed and went to the door. Going down the first few steps, he stood overlooking an argument, his parents not hearing him.

"This is the last time!" Mary yelled at her husband. There was blood on her face. "I will not let you hurt me or Winn again. I'm taking him and leaving."

"You will not," Winslow Schott Senior yelled. "I won't let you!"

"You're not stopping me," Mary yelled, turning to the stairs, likely to run and get Winn.

"No, you won't!" Winslow yelled, taking out a yoyo and tossing it out. Blades shot out of it, hitting into Mary and she yelled out. The yoyo came back to Winslow and he tossed it again.

"Mom!" Winn yelled holding out his hand as his wounded mother looked up – and everything froze. Young Winn felt confused as a few seconds later everything unfroze. The yoyo hit into Mary again, this time striking a fatal blow, and Winslow acted like he did not notice the freeze or hear Winn. Young Winn, scared, ran back into his room crying.

And that was when the room changed again, and Winn returned to the back little room of Madam Abbot. Tears in his eyes as he gasped like he'd been submerged in water until his last breath. He had never known when his power activated though; one day he had just noticed he could freeze things and kept it his secret, not even telling his father. Now he knew why… His power had activated trying to save his mother.

"Oh my," Abbot said, standing and moving to the lobby, asking Adam and Jess to come in. Both came to either side of Winn, confused.

"He just re-lived a very bad memory," Abbot said, obviously trying to keep composure herself. "Give this to him." Abbot gave a piece of paper, which Jess took. "it's a certification his memories were retrieved by me. My power can be used in court defenses – makes his testimony more solid. He'll need it."

"Thank you. What do we owe you?" Jess asked.

"I don't charge for that," Abbot said pointing at Winn. He had barely moved besides the tears coming out of his eyes. "Come back some other time and I will let you re-live a nice memory." She told Winn. "Then you pay me for that."

"Deal," Adam said, taking Winn out and leading him out. "Come on Winn; let's go back to Home Base."

"No," Winn said, his voice croaky now. "I need… to go to a grave first."

Adam and Jess understood and followed Winn, heading to a graveyard in the Central City portion of the dual-city.

Winn lead them to where he knew his mother's grave was. It had been a while since he had been, but he had never forgotten.

"Mom," Winn said when he got to the stone. The two kept back though, out of respect. "I should have saved you. I should have remembered… I'm sorry." Winn whispered to the gravestone. "I'm not going to let him get away with it anymore. I'll stop him. I promise you."

Winn put a hand on the stone and paused for a second, taking a breath as he tried to accept the newly recovered memory – it was as fresh now as though it had only just happened. He even felt like a kid again, but knew he was an adult, knew he was Stopwatch, part of the Justice League.

"We got work to do," Winn finally said turning around to his friends.

Adam looked at the gravestone for a second. "Your son is a good man," Adam said to the grave, before going to follow Winn.

-New Justice-

Back at Home Base, Winn got back into his Stopwatch outfit and had messaged the rest of the League. Everyone but Rae, Caitlin, and Kara – who were still on Karry – came to Home Base, confused.

"Winn… I don't think we need the entire League?" Jess said, not aware Winn had done this when he noticed everyone gathered.

"My father is creative, tricky and clever. He's a lot like me, but with no powers," Winn said determined. "And we are stopping him."

"Okay, someone back up and explain?" Sara said, acting leader with Kara and Rae off-world.

"Long story short, Winn had a repressed memory recalled and found out his dad killed his mother, he got away with it and it seems he's this same Toymaker who's been killing for a few years," Adam explained.

"Unresolved case files in the League archives," Jess added for this.

"Oh… Winn," Sara said. "I'm all for stopping your father, but the police need proof to put him away. And that proof is your memories. You need to go to the police and tell them what happened. Then I will personally make sure your father pays."

"Incoming portal," MIA announced, making people turn around as Rae, Caitlin, Kara, and the dogs came through. All three pausing at the group meeting.

"Why is everyone here?" Rae asked. She seemed shaken but getting into leader mode instantly.

"More to the point, where's your outfit? Why are you in New STAR Labs clothes? What's New STAR Labs?" Jess asked confused.

"Oh, I let Kara borrow it as a Halloween costume," Rae said, making people look at Kara.

"Karry Kara," Kara said a little annoyed. "And what's going on?"

"Apparently Winn dad is an evil serial killer," Laurel summed up.

"Toyman," Rae said with a groan, making eyes go to her. "That's what Alien Earth calls him. Big super villain there. Tried to use Kara, Clark, and Chris to power some machine or something." Rae noticed the eyes on her. "I never told anyone but Kara this, did I?"

"No," Winn said, anger in every syllable as he glared at their leader for this slipup.

"Oh…" Rae said, biting her lip. "In my defense, I had no idea what was going on with your dad on this Earth."

"There's files of Toymaker stuff in the archive," Jess pointed out, confused. "Well different name. Similar enough it's a link."

"Erm," Rae had nothing to say about this, but Winn took a breath, knowing Rae was right – she had no idea about his mom's murder – or the others. Just because an alternative of his father went by a similar name on another world, didn't necessarily mean the same name was being used for the same person on others. "Stopwatch… Winn… tell me what happened."

Winn felt like he was repeating his day now, the amount of times he recalled the bad dreams and repressed memories to someone else. But with the new information on top from Madam Abbot and the League files to back him up, it felt like he finally had the full story to tell Rae. After he was done, Rae was very serious as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to the CCPD. Ask for Joe West – he's a friend of mine. Plus and Minus' father. Tell him you're my friend. Tell him this and then we will make sure the police get him and connect all the other murders to him as well. He's not getting away with this. I promise. And I always keep my promises to my League."

"Thank you, Rae," Winn said.

Rae gave a nod. "But Winn, revenge not going to make you feel better. I know," Rae said seeming suddenly serious about it. It seemed she and Winn had more things in common now, with a murderer in his own family.

"Wait, so we all got here for nothing?" Dinah spoke up as Rae looked to her, but Laurel punched her cousin on the arm.

"Not entirely," Rae stated thoughtfully, "if Toyman , um Toymaker, here is as dangerous as the one on Alien Earth, the League might be needed to help the cops… just in case," she stated thoughtfully, turning to Kara as Winn quickly changed out of his outfit, heading for a Zap Tunnel.

-New Justice-

Winn walked into the CCPD, familiar with the place.

"Um…excuse me?" He asked one of the officers at the desk. "Is Joe West here?"

"West!" The officer called, and a detective came up. Winn was sure this was Joe West – he knew of Iris and Wally and personally knew Walter and Julia – they all had elements of his genetics in their features. "He wants you." The officer pointed at Winn.

"Can I help you?" Joe asked curiously.

"Um… yeah… I'm a friend of Rae," Winn said, making Joe raise an eyebrow. "I need… well I need to make a statement about something." Winn held out the certificate to Joe who looked at it and knew what it was.

"Madam Abbot? This has got to be serious," Joe stated, leading Winn to a different room with a couple of chairs and a table and for what felt like the tenth time this day he recounted everything, including the memories to Joe West, who took it in in silence and shock himself. Winn was already starting to get a handle on the memory he had repressed, too.

"And… you're willing to testify on stand?" Joe asked after a moment, and Winn nodded. "Do you know where your father is?"

"He lives in National now," Winn said.

Joe opened the door, calling out to Eddie Thawne. "Call over to the NCPD and ask them to pick up Winslow Schott Senior."

"What charges?" Eddie asked.

"Murder of his wife Mary Schott," Joe replied, and Eddie turned to the phone.

"You're not going to have a problem getting him…" Winn said after a moment. With no outfit, Rae had put Kara in charge of making sure his father was arrested and did not escape, just in case.

Joe gave a smirk at that. "Out of curiosity," Joe said lowering his voice, "which one are you…?"

"Stopwatch," Winn whispered, hoping no one heard that as Joe smiled.

"You're a good kid," Joe said after a moment. "You don't deserve that father." Winn gave a small smile at that.

This day was done. His mother murderer was finally going to be caught and Rae was right. He didn't feel any better, but at least he knew now.

-New Justice-

The next day Rae was at the Sanctuary, having just watched the big news headline of the Toymaker finally being apprehended due to his very own son.

Rae had to smile at Stopwatch for this victory; but even the victory of her friend was not taking her mind off her trip to Karry Universe - and it wasn't killing their Maxwell Lord that had her in a daydream. She had felt horrible yesterday, true, but she had been under another meta human's influence, angered by her previous encounters with a Maxwell Lord. She knew she shouldn't have taken it out on Karry Universe's version, but she'd had no choice at the time, and it wasn't like their Lord was squeaky-clean - even Karry themselves had told Rae not to worry about it, so she shouldn't be and she wasn't.

Besides, it was something else completely that was getting to her: Karry's Kara telling her she could always count on the multiverse. She knew it was her being nice but that completely countered what the speed force had told her to do. To  _not_  use the multiverse when she needed them the most.

She needed answers.

So that morning while Kara was just finishing off preparing for the events of the day she pulled her girlfriend aside giving Laurel and Arthur a wave. They were there, too. Laurel to help with the event and Arthur to just have fun.

"Kara," Rae called, having thought it through. "I'm heading to Alien... I will be back soon. Before the next event starts."

"Okay," Kara said, confused but did not guess to answer or know what to ask as Rae left.

She needed advice from a more experience speedster about something.

-Alien Earth-

"Incoming portal," Alien Earth's Winn read off the screen, confused and was shocked as Rae came out of a portal, nearly on top of him. "What? How…? Where's…?"

"The system can now open portals. Might want to mark off this spot," Rae said as Kara, Mon, and J'onn all looked over at her. "Where's your Flash?" Rae asked.

"At home," Kara answered.

Rae ran out at that, only to return a second later. "Where does he live?" Rae asked.

"Central City," Mon answered as Winn chuckled; Rae ran out again only to return only a few seconds later.

"Where's Central City?" Rae aske, again making all eyes look at her. "Central and National are one city separated by a river on my Earth," she explained.

"Oh, it's a couple of miles south," Winn said, pulling up a map on the computer, Rae frowning at it but knowing not all Earths were like hers with the two cities next to each other. Rae ran out, only to return yet again.

"Where in Central…?" Rae began.

"Oh, just lead her there!" J'onn yelled out, clearly annoyed at the interruptions.

"Will do," Winn said, connecting to Rae com.

-Alien Earth-

Jay and his son Malcolm were sitting in the kitchen when Rae entered the room through the wall, putting out the fire on her legs caused by not wearing her suit.

"Wha… Barry?" Rae questioned, pausing at the bearded version of her cousin.

"No," Malcolm complained. "Who are you?"

"Rae Garrick," Rae stated, looking the man over. "I could swear…"

"He's a clone of Earth-1 Barry," Jay explained, waving it off as Malcolm sighed. "Do you not have an outfit yet?"

"I lent it to Karry Kara for Halloween," Rae said taking a seat. "I need some advice." Rae told Jay.

"Of course," Jay said right away.

"I'll leave you two alone," Malcolm got up at that. "Nice to meet you," he nodded to Rae at this.

"You too… I think," Rae stated as Malcolm left.

"What's troubling you?" Jay asked Rae now.

"Have you ever been inside the speed force?" Rae asked.

"Yes, once," Jay said with a nod. "Have you?"

"Twice," Rae sad, holding up two fingers. "And after the last time… the speed force gave me some advice. It was weird and didn't make sense to me, but I am inclined to believe it, even though I don't want to. What I would like to know though is… is the speed force always right?"

"What was the advice?" Jay asked, and Rae looked away, not sure she wanted to tell him about the speed force not wanting Rae to lean on the multiverse for help – technically even this was breaking that rule, as she was asking someone from another world for advice. But the speedforce had only said for one event. Not for everything.

"Okay, then," Jay said, standing but getting it as he put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "But in that case, you're not going to like my answer. Because you know what's right. You know if the speed force told you it that it's important, you have to listen."

Rae nodded as Jay confirmed exactly what she thought. When the time came, she could not use the multiverse – and she hoped it made sense then. "Thank you," Rae said standing up herself, and hugging Jay. "I got to go. Kara's having this thing today."

"Rae," Jay said, stopping her. "I know I am not your father and your Uncle Henry took the spot, but if there's any time you need me… well I would be honored to be a surrogate father for you."

"I would like that," Rae said with a smile. She did feel a connection to this Jay after all. Rae ran out at that.

-Alien Earth-

Rae stopped inside the DEO once more.

"Okay, send me home," Rae said, hoping Winn had figured out the vibing side of the network.

"If you asked me that two minutes ago I'd have no clue, but now… well, this is awesome," Winn said with a smile. With no vibe on their world, they did not have a way to world hop before – now they did.

Rae smiled back, turning to Kara as she remembered something.

"Hey Kara, how's your… Legion going?" It took her a minute to remember the name they were using instead of Justice League.

"Good," Kara said. "We even have a sort-of base. We never let Guardian in though," she shared a look with Mon at that, but Rae didn't get the reference. "What's your hurry to get home? You can stay for a bit."

"I need to be at the Sanctuary. We're announcing the Kryptonian Wildlife Restaurant… which needs a better name." Rae said noticing the looks. "Wait do you guys not know about the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary? Kryptonian animals alive under a red sunlight dome."

Kara and Mon looked at each other. "We need to see this," both said together after a moment.

"Anytime, come on over," Rae said. "Ready, Stopwatch?"

"Yeah – but I'm not a meta here," Winn smirked as a portal opened, sending Rae away before she could respond to this one. She had to get better at separating her world and League from that of other worlds, after all. It had been that which caused her to… well, what happened on Karry she wanted to stay on Karry.

"Rae?" Frankie's voice confused her as she exited the portal, only to find herself in a STAR Labs. She was momentarily disappointed it wasn't Karry's STAR Labs until she realized this had to be Prime.

"Oh Winn…" Rae sighed, but chuckled at the same time.

-New Justice-

"Sorry," Rae said as she got back into the Sanctuary. "Alien Earth's Winn messed up and sent me to Prime but they sent me back." That had been funny, landing in STAR Labs to find only their Cisco there – Kara was officially off-duty now, being pregnant, and Barry was out at that moment as the Flash with the two Kryptonian dogs. Vibe had sent her back this way though.

"It's fine, we're starting now," Kara dismissed. "Ready to be famous as Rae?"

"Ready for Cat to be mad I did not give her the head start here," Rae countered.

"Actually…" Kara said. "We sent CatCo a heads up for you." Rae kissed Kara cheek.

"Ah. Thank you," Rae said – she honestly had been concerned Cat could get annoyed she had not told her about this beforehand. She still loved her job with Cat, even if Penny Foster was making it hard, but this could have been a breach of contract with Cat. She didn't know if she'd go back to work to find out she had no job with Ms. Grant, but if Kara had done that and nothing negative had come back, it had to be okay. "I'll let you know how much this means to me later."

"So, what did you need to go to Alien for?" Kara asked, honestly curious now.

"I needed to ask my dad something," Rae said. "He let me know I am right." Kara waited for more explanation. "Soon there is going to be a time where we cannot use multiverse's help and when that time comes I need you to back me up. It's important. It's the speed force's advice."


	5. Princesses of Themyscira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Donna goes home to take part in a competition she discovers more than she thought. Meanwhile Rae is surprised when she gets an unexpected visitor.

"How the hell did White Martians get back here?" Rae asked as she ran around the large group of White Martians. Since last year, when M'Gann had shown up, they had been monitoring the comings and goings from Mars, so they would know if Martians came this way. They had not got an alert until a White Martians tricked M'Gann and attacked her though – luckily, Donna and Selena had been with M'Gann and saved her, calling in the rest of the League as they did. Unfortunately, the White Martian had friends as well.

"There have been no alerts from our system," Red informed the group as he used tornados to throw White Martians away.

"Did you take into account our ships can shape change?" M'Gann asked as Rae ran through a Martian and Clark bit said Martian afterward.

"No. You could have told us that," Rae said on the coms, looking around. Her League was doing good, but she needed a plan to get these Martians away – and fast.

"How many are there?" Rae asked.

"I'm counting 9," Winn said. "And me and Jess have the equipment to arrest them."

"Wild Fire, Supergirl, herd them towards the square. Stopwatch freeze them. Everyone else, prepare to grab them." Rae said.

Rae could see the heat vision and smoke as Caitlin, Kara and Krypto chased the Martians in a certain way. "We only got five," Kara's voice was heard.

"I am chasing the other four," Sara added. She was on Super Horse, chasing after the four other Martians in a different direction. "Dark Arrow, Robin and Canaries, with me."

"Wonder Girl, Miss. Martian, you're faster go that way too," Rae said. "Aquas, put out any stray fires. We do not want to light the city on fire."

Rae ran towards the square and saw Stopwatch on his new one-wheeled motorcycle coming up and freezing the five Martians, only for it not to work. "Damn it! I forgot M'Gann does not freeze," Winn said as Jess and Adam came up, both attacking with their armaments.

The new Thea used an exploding arrow on one while Red took down another. Rae saw the fifth ready to attack so Rae ran fast, grabbing the devices the nerds had used to restrain the Martians. She started putting them on the Martians as her League distracted them with their own attacks.

Once they were all down, Rae asked Red Tornado and Kara to bring them to Belle Reve Penitentiary, which was better suited for aliens than Alcatraz.

"White Canary how are things over there?" Rae asked.

Sara had Super Horse stop as she saw the Martians get into a ship, it immediately taking off. "All four are in a ship, returning home," Sara said.

"That's…" Donna didn't finish her sentence as another White Martian jumped right on M'Gann. "There's another one! There were 10!" Donna yelled out, going to grab the White Martian off M'Gann who seemed to have frozen. The White Martian pushed Donna back and moved to attacked, but a blur stopped it attacking with a sword.

Donna thought for a second it was one of her fellow Leaguers, but she was the only one to use a sword. A moment later, the White Martian was dead and standing above it was a long-haired blonde woman with blue eyes and strong features.

"Who are you?" Sara asked, coming up on her horse.

Donna could see Dark Arrow on a nearby roof with an arrow pointed. The Canaries were coming up as well as Selena and Tim. Rae ran onto the scene with Clark by her side, ready to confront this new woman.

"Wait!" Donna yelled out. "It's okay…" Donna moved cautiously forward and then looked the blonde up and down. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Princess Donna," Emma said, giving a slight bow as she did. "Your mother sent me. You are to return to Themyscira to take place in the Battle for the Royalty."

"What?" Donna asked. "Who's challenging me?"

"I am," Emma said, standing tall as she said it.

Selena had her trident out, seeming to misunderstand this. "Aquagirl, it's fine," Donna said, even though she was confused – she considered the older Amazonian as a good friend.

"Wonder Girl, maybe you should explain?" Rae asked, vigilante for more White Martians.

"It's an ancient tradition." Donna turned to her League to explain. "By birthright I am Princess of Themyscira and heiress-apparent. The next Queen, now that my sister, is dead, but any Amazonian has the right to challenge me to become heiress in my place," Donna said. "It's not a fight to the death. I will be fine, but I must return home."

"Okay," Rae said with a nod. "Have fun at home. I know Wonder Woman always enjoyed going." Rae had a small smile on her lip. "Everyone else, time to head out. Miss. Martian get to Wild Fire." M'Gann stood up off the floor – the last White Martian having got her.

The group started to move off, all giving Donna a smile and a nod. Sara meanwhile, whispered, "You can take her to Donna".

"You're going?" Selena asked, not having moved as the rest of the League left. "To fight in a battle. I mean…" Selena didn't know what to say. She and Donna were close and she did not want her to leave.

"Why don't you come with?" Donna asked with a smile. "I need a second."

"Your second is meant to be an Amazonian. A sister in battle," Emma said instantly.

"Which is Selena. I fight in the Justice League," Donna pointed out. "They are my family. My sisters and brothers." Emma gave a nod at that as Donna turned to Selena. "What do you say?"

"What do I have to do as second?" Selena asked.

"Take place in the ceremonial dinner and a prebattle with Emma's second beforehand," Donna said.

Selena gave a smile, moving her trident. "Okay, I'm in," Selena said. "Just let me call my job and tell them I am sick." Donna chuckled before remembering she had to do the same.

"Good luck," Kaldur stated to his partner having been waiting for Selena to move off. He nodded to Donna too as he moved off.

-New Justice-

The next day, Rae was in the dining room of the Grants; penthouse with Annie, Carter, and Dawn. Clark was on the floor, happily eating the food Rae had gotten for him while everyone else ate pizza. Rae had a calzone she was eating when Cat Grant walked in.

"And what is this?" Cat asked pleasantly.

"Pizza, calzone," Rae said pointing at each object as she did.

"Don't I pay you so my children do not have to eat greasy junk?" Cat Grant asked.

Dawn and Carter looked ready to say something but Rae responded. "You don't pay me enough to continuously get hit by a spatula," she countered, a bit annoyed. Penny Foster was still trying to take control of the kitchen all the time and hitting Rae to take it, the fact that Rae was the hired cook not sinking in.

Cat's eyes turned to Annie at this.

"I couldn't control her. Besides, I wanted pizza too," Annie said.

"I'll take care of Penny," Cat sighed. "But I really need you to start getting ready for tonight."

"What's so important about tonight?" Rae asked. Dinner was hours away and she had nothing big planned.

"Lois Lane is in town with her kids and is coming over tonight," Cat said. Rae paused in her eating, dropping the calzone.

"Lois Lane is coming here tonight?" Rae asked quickly.

"Yes," Cat said, frowning.

"My girlfriend's foster mother is coming here tonight," Rae said, her voice a little high now. She had met Lois before, of course, but something about her girlfriend's foster mom coming to Rae's place of work felt weird.

"Oh. You know, I didn't connect those dots," Annie voiced as Rae shot up and grabbed her bag. She needed to go shopping.

Clark barked. "Stay, Clark," Rae said as she rushed out in a hurry.

"I think you went too far this time Kitty," Annie said, knowing Cat had been reducing the time she was telling Rae about dinner events lately to see how fast the Flash could prepare. Cat was smirking though.

"Oh, don't get so cocky sister. That little chef of yours prepared the menu for Kryptonian Wildlife Restaurant. She's moving up in the world. You might not have her for long." The smirk disappeared from Cat's face as she took in her sisters' words, knowing them to be right.

"I don't want Rae to leave," Dawn moaned at hearing this. She was petting Clark to cheer the dog up that his mistress had gone.

"Oh, she's going nowhere," Cat assured her daughter. "At least, not for now." Cat turned to the kitchen. "Penny, you're going to need to give the kitchen to Rae."

"Rae… Rae who?" Penny said, holding up the spatula.

Before Cat could say anything, Annie stepped in. "My daughter," Annie said, making Cat take a quick turn in shock – she had not having expected her sister to say that. Dawn looked up, spluttering her drink back up. "She's my daughter and she's a chef and she's going to be cooking for all of us tonight. So, you need to leave the kitchen."

"Oh, how sweet," Penny said, turning and leaving, putting the Flash oven mitt down.

"Annie?" Cat asked, confused.

"What? Hopefully she will remember it for a few hours and give Rae some peace," Annie said with a shrug. "And why do you have this?" Annie picked up the oven mitt.

"It's Rae's. Penny must have taken it out of her draw," Cat said with a smirk, taking the oven mitt and opening a draw that Cat had told Rae she could keep stuff in, lingering as she looked at the lightning bolt symbol.

-New Justice-

Donna walked onto the beach of her home island with Selena to her left and Emma to her right. Waiting for them was her mother and aunt with some other Amazonian warriors.

"My daughter..." Hippolyta called happily, hugging Donna. "And who is this?" Hippolyta eyes went to Salena who had her trident in her hands.

"This is Selena, or Aquagirl – a member of the Justice League and my second," Donna said, noticing the reaction to the mention of the Justice League. This was the first time Donna had returned since finding out how Diana had died.

"It is nice to meet one of my daughters' fellow warriors," Hippolyta nevertheless said, and Selena gave a bow for respect. "You have… gills." Hippolyta noticed the gills on Selena's neck – when at work, Selena used a hologram Red Tornado and the nerds had whipped up for her and Kaldur; but she had not brought it here, not needing it

"I am from Atlantis," Selena said.

"Atlantis," Hippolyta said a smile on her face. "You are Atlantean. I fought alongside your people before, a long time ago. How goes the kingdom?" Selena looked sighed at that, looking away at the reference. "Oh. Well, you are welcome here any time. Emma, please bring Selena to a room and show her around. I want to talk to my daughter." Emma gave a nod as Hippolyta put a hand on Donna's back, leading her away.

"Mother, why is Emma challenging me?" Donna asked the question that had been on her mind the moment mother and daughter were alone. Donna smiled at the sights of her island though; she loved being in the Justice League and the world of man, but there was nothing like home. This place was unique.

"She did not tell you?" Hippolyta asked, making Donna pause, frowning at her mother.

"Mother…?" Donna asked.

"I… I asked her to." Donna stopped in shock at her mother's announcement. "I've been training her for months for this fight – and how to be a princess afterward."

"But… Why?" Donna asked, not sure what else to say.

"Because your heart belongs to the world of man, like your sister before you. You will remain there just like she did for a long time. Themyscira needs a princess here, now. Someone to take over for me should war come, and I be struck down. When Diana was gone, you were always here as a second, but now we need a new princess. Someone young, able to take over. I spent a long time examining everyone on the island before deciding Emma was the best."

"Mom, I'm just in the world of man I can…" Donna stopped as she was talking, thinking over what her mother had said.

"Your heart is torn," Hippolyta said. "You love the island, but you love protecting man – being a real warrior out there." Hippolyta put a hand on Donna's shoulder. "I suspect tomorrow we will see where your heart really lies."

"I'm sorry?" Donna asked.

"A competition has a way of making people realize what they want," Hippolyta said. "But enough of this right now. I want to hear all about your Justice League. Your fellow warriors and the battles you have fought in."

Donna smiled as she remembered news she had to tell her mother, her mother's initial reaction still in the forefront of her mind. "Yes, mother… The Reverse Flash is dead… The man who killed Diana."

"Did you make the striking blow?" Hippolyta asked, concerned but unable to hide a smile.

"No, but I assisted," Donna said as she felt the breeze blow and smiled at the smell of the ocean. "And… so did Diana," Donna smirked as Hippolyta looked at her in confusion. "It's a long story, mother."

Hippolyta put an arm around her daughter. "And I look forward to hearing it."

-New Justice-

Rae was in the store, just starting to grab things. She had her phone in her hand.

"Something wrong?" Kara's voice finally answered.

"How picky are Jason and Ellen at eating?" Rae asked, to receive silence from the other end. "Kara?"

"Are you planning on cooking for Jason and Ellen?" Kara asked, clearly confused.

"Lois and her kids are coming to the Grants tonight," Rae said. She was looking over the meats. "Did you know?"

"Um… no," Kara said, seeming stunned. "But Jason and Ellen are good eaters. As half-Kryptonians, under yellow sun they have a large appetite – almost as big as you." Rae had to smirk on that. "They are not picky at all. Although they love chips."

"I can grab some as an appetizer," Rae said. "So, they will eat surf and turf?"

"Fish is a little tricky, but they love shrimp and muscles, especially if you put a little heat to it, and anything meat-related they will eat. And mom – Lois – eats meat and everything so you'll do fine," Kara reassured her girlfriend.

"Thanks, I can work with that," Rae said, grabbing some chicken breast. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kara said as they hung up and Rae went to the fish counter, asking for three pounds of cleaned jumbo shrimp and some muscles. Rae had a smirk on her face, knowing what she would be cooking up now.

-New Justice-

Once having talked to her mother, Donna went down the training area to see Selena there. She seemed to be doing a mock-fight with an Amazonian, using her trident against the Amazon's sword.

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow a sword?" Emma was saying from the side as Donna came up.

"Trust me, she doesn't need it," Donna said with a smirk. As Selena and the Amazonian that she was facing backed away.

"Princess Donna," the other Amazonian said with a slight bow as Selena stepped back towards them.

Donna took Selena's hand though.

"Not bad… you might want to save the electricity stuff for tomorrow," she whispered, pulling Selena aside as Emma and other Amazonians continued training. Selena's trident could shoot out electrical currents after all. "Your pre-battle tactics might not seem important, but if you win I get to attack first and get to use two weapons while Emma only gets one. If Emma's second wins, it's the opposite. It's a test on how well we choose warriors to be on our side."

"I'll do my best," Selena said, nodding. "Do you know who Emma's second is?"

"Emma!" Donna yelled, and Emma turned to her old friend. "Who's your second?"

"Isabella," Emma said.

Selena turned to Donna. "Blonde on the battle field right now," Donna said pointing out Isabella who was fighting with an older Amazonian. "Come. Help me train on the beach."

Selena gave a smirk and followed Donna to the beach; the two taking out their weapons to train. "You know, the island is beautiful," Selena said.

"I know," Donna answered as they began to mock-fight.

"Reminds me a bit of Atlantis before the war," Selena said.

The two continued training for a few hours; they only noticed it had gotten late when a fellow Amazonian came down to tell them they had to get ready for the dinner.

-New Justice-

Rae was preparing dinner when she heard the door. Taking a bowl and heading towards the living room she saw Lois greeting Cat with Jason and Ellen by her side.

"Rae!" The two kids yelled when they saw her, running – almost a little too fast – as they jumped on Rae to hug her.

"Hi, little ones," Rae said.

"That's what Kara calls us," Jason said, and Rae paused. She had heard Kara use the term a couple of times and must have copied it without thinking.

"Oh, sorry," Rae said putting the bowl of dip she had made on the counter.

"You can call us it," Ellen said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Rae said, giving the two another hug.

"Ah, Rae," Lois said, holding out her hands and indicating for Rae to come closer, and as Rae did, Lois hugged her. "Good to see you again."

"You too. I got to get back into the kitchen. Sorry, short on appetizers, but I didn't have a lot of warning…. But homemade dip and chips is on the table," Rae said, heading back into the kitchen.

"I have a feeling the reason Lois came here was not for you," Annie whispered to her sister now; Cat having assumed Lois had some business to talk about.

"Yes, it seems she just wanted my chef," Cat said with a smirk, seeing Ellen and Jason going for the chips and dip. Dawn was grabbing some for her and Carter as well.

"Annie, how does your daughter know her?" Penny asked, making Lois turn at this.

"Please don't ask, go with it," Cat whispered to Lois as Joel came down the stairs to greet their guests.

"Through Cat," Annie said making eyes go to her. "Remember Cat runs a newspaper and Lois works for a paper as well."

"Oh, right," Penny smiled at this, the answer not perfect but enough for the older woman.

"I'm just going to go have a word with Rae for a second," Lois said with a smile, moving into the kitchen where Rae was checking on the food. "Fish and chicken?"

"Um… surf and turf," Rae said. "With a nice sauce I created." Rae stated with a smile. "Just cutting up a salad as well and getting the vegetables ready and you do not want to talk about food, do you?"

"No," Lois said. "I set this up so I could talk to you without Kara."

"You could have just called me," Rae stated the obvious as she continued her job.

"I don't have your number and asking Kara would be weird, because of what I want to ask you," Lois stated, and Rae paused at that, curious now. "Kara mentioned something about Flashpoint." Rae gave a nod. "And I was wondering… well me and Clark… were we…? I mean… did he… were we married there?"

"Oh," Rae stopped completely at this, and by the look in her eyes Lois knew the answer. "But Bruce had done something that made him paranoid again," Rae explained. "I am sure he would have. I had Diana slap him for you." Lois had to smile at that. "Don't take Flashpoint to heart. I try not to – there are many possibilities on what could have happened if Barry had been in the timeline and been good too. I mean look at the multiverse."

"True. Thanks," Lois said, having a basic understanding of the multiverse through Kara. "That must have been hard for you though. Losing your old League again, changing the timeline back."

"Not really," Rae said. "Everything was wrong and I knew it from the minute I got there. I felt it in my heart."

Lois froze at these words. "Like a part of you was missing," she said. "An emptiness."

"Yeah," Rae said with a nod. "How did you know?" Lois didn't answer this, but brought Rae into another hug, confusing her.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to Kara," Lois said. "But I will let you get back to work." Lois paused for a second. "Tell me, why does Penny Foster think your Annie Grant's daughter?"

"Got me," Rae said with a shrug, knowing it wasn't her place to explain her boss's actions. "But if that holds for a bit, it might make my life easier." Lois gave a laugh as she exited the kitchen; Rae found the whole encounter a little confusing but continued getting everything ready and making sure the fish and chicken cooked properly.

"Rae are you joining?" Ellen asked, once Rae brought out the dinner some fifteen minutes later.

"Oh, um no," Rae said, shaking her head at this.

"Get your plate and sit down, Rain," Cat said, sounding like an order. Rae raised an eyebrow; she had never been invited to sit with the family for dinner when they had guests, although she did sometimes when it was just them. "Did I slur, Rain?"

"Um… no Ms. Grant," Rae said, going to get her plate and sit at the table.

-New Justice-

The next day Donna sat next to her mother as she watched Selena fight Isabella.

Isabella was a unique Amazonian in one certain way: she didn't have the speed of most Amazonians, but she was physically stronger. Donna had warned Selena about that and Selena was holding her own. And being allowed to use her own trident in the fight, helped her.

Donna saw a smirk come on Selena's face as she blocked an attack with her trident and pushed Isabella away. Donna knew something was coming now and she was right as water came and hit into Isabella. Electricity came over the trident and shot out at Isabella, shocking her. After the water and electrical attack was over Isabella appeared weak, but still standing. She raised her sword to attack, but Selena dodged to the right and hit Isabella hard in the back with it.

Isabella was down.

"Seems your second had some unusual abilities," Emma called to Donna.

"In the past Amazonians have had abilities as such," Donna told the truth. "It does not count them out." While there was a normal set of powers Amazonian were gifted with, such as immortality, super strength, flying, and super speed, the gods had granted other powers to those who were worthy, such as those similar to the Atlanteans – this was all mostly in the heyday of Ancient Greece, when the Amazonians had fought for them in the world of man, before they retreated to the Island to wait when they were needed again.

"Donna is right," Hippolyta said. "Choosing someone as a second with unique abilities is a mark of a skilled leader. The first round goes to Selena. Princess Donna gets the advantage in the battle."

"Good job," Donna said as Selena walked off the battle ground and held out her hand. Selena high fived her.

"Kick some ass," Selena said, giving Donna a light playful punch on the shoulder.

"Choose your weapons," Hippolyta said as other Amazonians laid out the weapons on the floor. Donna saw her own sword among them and was about to go for that but paused when she noticed Diana's sword and lasso on the ground- her sister's sword and the lasso of truth. A gift to Diana when she had left the island the first time.

Donna picked up the sword and the lasso, smiling at them. Diana had let her use them at times.

"Yes… okay. I have chosen," Donna said with a nod, taking a step back and smiling at her mother, knowing she had put them there for her.

Emma choose her own sword at this.

"Since Selena won the first round, Donna gets the first attack," Hippolyta called out. "Begin when ready."

With that, the other Amazonains moved back and Donna and Emma circled each other. Emma waited for Donna to give her attack; a first attack could set the tone for the whole battle. Donna knew this.

Donna used the lasso and used it to strike out at Emma. Emma dodged to the left and Donna expected that, running that way as well and hitting Emma with her sword, knocking the other Amazonian to the floor.

Emma didn't stay down for long, kicking up dirt to make Donna step back, coming out with an attack of her own. Donna blocked with her sword, with Diana's sword – using her sister's weapons was making Donna feel like her sister was with her as she fought. Her sister. Her went back to when Rae had come back from killing the Reverse Flash. The message from Diana:  _It's very honorable to fight the good fight. The world of man needs a hero, but not to be me. Be her own warrior. And I'm proud of her and I love her._

Rae might have said the words to her, but Donna heard them form her sister's voice. Be my own hero. Donna knew then that her mother was right. She needed to decide something right now. She needed to decide her destiny. Was she the Princess of Themyscira? Would she win this and leave the world of man to be here? Or was she following in her sisters' footsteps? Would she stay in the Justice League and protect the world of man?

Donna continued fighting Emma as she fought. Thinking of all she had; the job she loved. Her friends. Selena and M'Gann.  _"I wish… I wish to pledge my allegiance to you and your army."_ Her own words to Rae coming back to her, Rae could have told her she was not experience enough. But she didn't. She and Kara had taken Donna in. Had trained her how to be a hero. They were family.

Donna was fighting on autopilot against Emma and, as she did, she knocked Emma's sword out of her hand and Emma to the ground. Donna could do it now. She could win the fight, but she paused. She knew wining this fight meant staying here and being princess – and she did not want that.

Emma noticed her pause. It was a split second, but it let Emma grab her sword and strike again. Donna half-heartily now used the lasso – she knew she wanted to lose but she needed to make it look good.

Emma caught the weakened throw of the lasso and used it to knock Donna off her feet, tearing the lasso out of her hand and throwing it aside.

Donna fell, and Emma swung a word at her, but Donna blocked it with her own. Emma kicked her and swung her sword again. Donna purposely let it go and Emma held her sword to her throat. Donna put her hands up trying not to smile. "I yield!" Donna yelled out.

"Princess Donna has yielded," Hippolyta called out as Emma put down the sword and Donna got up, collecting the lasso and sword as she did. "The winner is Princess Emma, heiress to the throne."

There was a shocked silence to this, but one by one, every Amazonian bowed to the new princess. Even Selena bowed, out of respect.

…

Later that day Donna was in her home with her mother, thinking over her recent defeat.

"Thank you for letting me use them," Donna said, holding out Diana's sword and lasso. "But I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You never could," Hippolyta said, embracing her daughter and Donna felt her mother knew; she knew Donna had chosen to lose, knew she wanted to stay in the Justice League – stay as she was. "And that sword and lasso spent so long protecting the world of man. It belongs there. With you… what do they call you again?"

"Wonder Girl," Donna said with a smile.

"Wonder Girl, I think Diana would want you to have them," Hippolyta said refusing to take the sword and lasso from her daughter, Donna keeping hold of them. "Now, I must oversee the celebration for Emma." Hippolyta moved out at this.

"Princess Donna," Donna heard a voice and turned to see Emma.

"Princess Emma," Donna said, going to bow to Emma, who was now her superior.

"Don't," Emma said stopping Donna as she held out her hand. "We both know you had me," Donna raised an eyebrow trying to hide this. "You paused. You gave me the time I needed to collect my sword. And then you stopped trying. You gave the battle to me. Why?"

"I didn't want it," Donna said. "You did. I want to be in the world of man. I want to be like my sister." Donna looked at the sword and lasso that were now hers. "This was better for both of us."

Emma paused. "Come," Emma finally said. "Be fast." Donna was confused as she followed Emma to her mother's library. "When I was training, your mother let me read passages here. Description of laws. Hers and past queens' decisions and how they made it."

"I have looked at this too," Donna said, remembering hours of her mother letting her look through these books.

"You have not seen this one. I think she forgot this was here when I came in," Emma said, taking out a book and ripping out a page to Donna's surprise. "Take this. Hide it. Go get your second and make some excuse to get off this island now. If your mother knows you have this, she will take it and forbid me from telling you."

"Telling me what?" Donna asked, confused and concerned now.

"No, not out loud. Not here. Go. Get off the island and read that," Emma said. "That's an order, Princess."

Donna hid the piece of paper and then went for Selena; she even used the excuse that the Justice League needed them for some emergency. It worked for the most part, except for Selena's confusion.

"What's the emergency?" Selena asked, once they were off the Island. Donna had her in her arms, flying at speeds too fast for Selena to see anything but a blur.

"I needed to get off the Island," Donna explained, letting Selena think she needed to get away from her loss but realistically wondering what was on that piece of paper.

-New Justice-

Rae walked out of the zap tunnel into Watchtower.

After the meal last night, Lois had requested Cat to give Rae the day, so she could be with the kids while Lois had some work. Carter and Dawn wanted to join Rae for the day though, so Rae had spent the day with all four, bringing them around the cities.

Afterward she had went out as the Flash and needed to use Watchtower to track a meta human, but she paused at seeing Donna standing there looking out the window.

"Wonder Girl you're back," Rae said. "Is that… Diana's lasso?" Rae noticed the weapon she had not seen since she had last seen Diana – although technically Flashpoint was not that long ago. "Where's Aquagirl?"

"Yes, I am, and Selena's at home," Donna said, not turning around. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Rae asked as she went to the computer, asking MIA to help her track the meta human who had gotten away.

"Call us by our superhero name when we're alone," Donna said, turning before snapping to her Leader. "You know I have a real name!"

MIA at that point informed Rae she had something, but Rae told MIA to send it to Red Tornado. Donna was hurting and Rae wanted to comfort her. "Donna…" Rae said. "When I started as the Flash, I had big shoes to fill."

"Your father," Donna said, having heard of the original Flash from her sister and others but never having been in the World of Man at that time. Rae was the only Flash she knew.

"When I really started working with the Justice League, before I even joined, and they discovered my name they started calling me Rae. Now I know it's because they viewed me as a little sister, but back then part of my mind thought did they not think I was good enough to be the Flash. You know who always called me Flash? Batman. And if the leader of the Justice League thought I deserved the title I must have been good enough. You're good enough. You're not in your sister's shadow anymore and that's why I call you Wonder Girl." Donna had to smile at that. "But Diana was like a big sister to me and I view you as family as well. If you need anything, please tell me." Donna did not say anything though. "Come on. I know you were not mad at me there. Did you lose your fight?"

"Yes, but on purpose," Donna said had turned back to the window looking out at the Earth before them.

"Then what's wrong?" Rae asked, curious as Donna handed over a piece of paper.

Rae looked at it for a second with the strange writing on it – not being able to make heads or tails on what it said though. "This is all Greek to me," Rae said with a shrug, waving the piece of paper back to Donna.

"That's because it is Greek. It's written in Ancient Greek," Donna explained.

Rae waited a second for more explanation. "Do I need to ask MIA to translate?" Rae asked.

"It's a handwritten account from my mom, talking about the birth of Diana," Donna said.

"I thought you guys were all made from clay or something?" Rae asked.

Donna actually laughed. "My mother and several others. The older generation; but a lot of us were born. Most with men who were shipwrecked on the Island before they left, or Amazonians who went to the world of man and found someone. My mom though had her children with Zeus himself," Donna said.

"Okay," Rae said. "Why is this upsetting you?" She was confused. Not sure why reading about Diana birth would upset her younger sister.

"Because the account says after my mother gave birth to Diana, she gave birth again. Diana was a twin," Donna said.

"You have another sister?" Rae asked, shocked.

"No," Donna said with a shake of her head as she turned to look Rae right in the eye. "I have a brother."


	6. A Hurculean Origins - The Sons of Amazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret truth is revealed to Donna as she searches for her older brother, while Wally completes another League of Assassins trial, bringing him closer to the brink than ever before.

The man formerly known as Wally but now known as Sah-Vi-Tah walked down the halls of Nanda Parbat. He had been summoned before Ra's Al Gual.

"Sah-Vi-Tah," Ras said as Sah-Vi-Tar entered the room in silence. "You have been doing well…." Ever since Sah-Vi-Tah had killed Mia Dreaden he had been going on assassin assignments, no hint of his former life coming through.

"Thank you," Sah-Vi-Tah said patiently.

"I have something I would like you to do," Ra's continued. "Your former friend, Rae – she's a threat to our organization. But her powers… we cannot match them."

"I don't understand; what does this have to do with me?" Sah-Vi-Tah asked. The very thought of Rae brought rage to him now, but he had to smirk at what he had become. What Rae never thought he could become, blind as she was to others.

"We have been experimenting with the Metamorphosis – the thing that created meta human's in the first place. We have been perfecting it, making it better… more powerful. Meta humans made with our Metamorphosis will be stronger, more powerful, and looking at your genetics, we believe we can make you a speedster."

"I would be as fast as The Flash," Sah-Vi-Tah commented.

"Faster," Ra's said. "I will not lie to you, it will be painful – to become a speedster, you are going to have to be shocked, experimented on. But we have figured it out. Are you on board?"

"Yes," Sah-Vi-Tah said, a smirk on his face.

"Then we will begin," Ra's said with a small smile. "Talia will show you the way," Talia had appeared in the room, taking Sah-Vi-Tah's hand, leading him away from her father.

"Nyssa, you're lurking in the shadows again," Ra's commented as his eldest daughter and latest assassin left; Nyssa stepped out into the light at this. "If you're going to tell me how the Justice League defeated White Martians, I have told you…"

"No," Nyssa said firmly, knowing her father did not want to hear that. "I need to talk about Wally."

"There is no Wally anymore, only Sah-Vi-Tah," Ra's snapped, Nyssa rolled her eyes.

"How can you give him that?" She persisted regardless, "The new Metamorphosis can kill him on contact. We should get rid of the virus completely, not use it."

"We need to make him a speedster," Ra's said simply. "The new Metamorphosis, with shock treatment, is what we need. You should be proud, you did get everything we need to make it. Now go, daughter." Ra's waved his hand and knew that was it.

She backed away but glared – something in her was changing because of Wally, but she did not know what to do about it.

-New Justice-

Sara was in Gotham, smirking at her boyfriend. The pair had taken out the Penguin together before retreating to the Batcave for the night.

"How's being Thomas Queen going?" Sara asked casually – they had brought Moira in and told her the whole truth about who Sara, Dinah, and Laurel were, surprised when she countered, stating she already knew they were the Canaries.

When they had told her about Thomas being alive though, and the new Thea – Moira had agreed to help them reclaim their identity and so the story went that when the Queens' Gabit sank, Thomas used the excuse to fake his death because he owed some bad people money. Thea Queen had found out and they used Thea to get him with Thea's death was put down to misinformation. Moira saying she had bailed both sides out of Thomas' fake debt, but now everyone was alive and well.

"Well the men on the job are joking about it," Thomas commented to Sara's question. "But everything seems good."

"Did you hear what happened when Donna went home?" Sara asked, noticing the face Thomas made at the vague reference to Themyscira. She did not understand Thomas' hate of the Amazonians. "Donna lost on purpose and then discovered she has a brother. She wants to look for him."

Thomas froze at that. "Wait no," Thomas said instantly. "We need to stop her. She can't go to Herculea!"

Thomas was heading for the zap tunnel at that, as Sara was confused.

"Tommy?" Sara said grabbing the man. "Herculea? What?" Thomas seemed to realized he had said too much. "I think you need to explain." Sara folded her arms as Thomas paused, seeming unwilling to reveal more. "If you want me to help you, to stop Donna, you'll explain."

Thomas sat back down, sighing.

"Okay." He said simply. "The night the boat sank," Thomas said and Sara realized this was serious. "I got to a life boat. I was calling for you, but the boat was coming down and I needed to go before it was too late… but the life boat… with the weather… it was out of control…. I don't know how long I was at sea. I know I went very far when I washed ashore…"

-About 13 years Ago-

Thomas knew the boat was on land, but he was weak and malnourished. He was also hurt. If someone didn't find him, he knew he was going to die...

That was when he saw movement and felt someone pick him out of the boat.

"Drink," a male voice said, and Thomas felt something on his lips. He drank the liquid, expecting water but was surprised by a sweet taste. It made him feel better though. It brought back some of his strength.

"Where am I…?" Thomas asked.

"You are on Herculea," the male said.

"My boat… it sank… I need a phone," Thomas groaned, his throat still sore despite the liquid, he trying to get up but the man put a hand on him to stop.

"We have no… phones," the man said. "You are on Hurculea, the Hurculean Island. The gods have led you here for a reason. For now, we get your strength back," The man picked Thomas up as if he was nothing, although Thomas wasn't surprised he must have been thin and weak. The other man led him to a settlement on the Island.

-Present Day-

"What…?" Sara asked, hearing the tale.

"When the Amazonians have sons, they abandon them," Thomas said simply, standing up and angry. "They throw them in the mortal world. When the Queen, Donna's mother, gave her son over to Zeus though, he made a new Island for the males – Herculea, named after the original son of Zeus – and he found all the male Amazonians lost without purpose. Zeus gave them a home. They might not have the destiny the females, have but they are strong and have their own purpose. They saved me Sara, they trained me. I am who I am today because of them."

"That's great," Sara said, not quite understanding the burden of this. "Do you know Donna's brother?" Thomas remained silent at this request though. "Tommy?" Sara was stern. "If you're not going to tell me as your girlfriend, tell me as third in command of the Justice League."

"The one who took me from the boat. Jace," Thomas said. "He is Donna's brother. He is also leader of Herculea."

"So, tell Donna," Sara said simply. "What? Thomas, I don't get it. Why hate her? Why hate the Amazonians?"

"They abandon their sons!" Thomas stated, angry. "They leave them for nothing and couldn't care if they died. They don't deserve anything. They are sexist, hating males."

"That's not Donna," Sara said reasonably, knowing the female well.

Putting a hand on Thomas shoulder to calm him, Sara said, "You know little Arthur?" Thomas nodded with a small smile. He had met Laurel's adopted son and loved the little man. "When the Aquas came to us for help to save him, Donna volunteered without a second thought. She nearly died to save that little boy and bring him to land." Thomas frowned, not having known that. "I have seen her save and protect men and woman alike. Diana did too."

"It doesn't change the fact they abandon their sons," Thomas added.

"Technically, neither Diana or Donna have abandoned a son," Sara pointed out making Thomas pause. "Neither are mothers. Should the deeds of the parents punish the child? She wants to find her brother, but if you're stuck on this, let's ask her."

Sara opened a zap tunnel to Watchtower, taking Thomas' hand and bringing him through.

Rae, Kara, the Aquas, and Donna were in the Watchtower; there was a screen of a map of the world, clearly showing where they were looking to try to find Donna's brother, but only Donna and Selena were really looking through it as Rae was talking to Kaldur.

"I still don't get it," Rae said, looking at Aqualad. "Why did you choose the human name Jack?" Rae was laughing and so was Kara.

"Jackson," Aqualad corrected. "And Kaldur didn't work so…"

"We picked up a big book of babies names, opened a page and pointed," Selena said airily next to Donna – that just made the group laugh some more. "But I like it. Jackson and Selena Hyde. Sounds nice."

"Wait… you two have the same last name? Did you guys just make your human identities married from the off?" Kara asked, and the two nodded. "Well that's one way to avoid a wedding." Rae gave Kara a look at that and Kara kissed her girlfriend's cheek playfully.

"Sorry Donna," Rae said, seeing Sara and Thomas finally and giving them a nod. "But there's just not enough information. I will keep the system looking, but for all we know your brother is long-dead."

Donna was clearly sad at this comment as Rae gave her a hug.

"Donna?" Sara said making Donna look to her. "Why did your mom give your brother up?"

"She had no choice," Donna said. "Males are not allowed to live on Themyscira."

"But she's Queen," Sara said. "She can change the rules."

"It's not her rule," Donna said. "It's Hera's rule. If we were to try to keep a male on the island permanently… it would upset them and the balance of life, especially in the days Diana and he was born… the gods were more powerful back then than they are now."

"So… she was protecting her son by giving him away?" Sara asked, noticing Thomas face. He had not known this, meaning she doubted the male Amazonian knew this.

Donna gave a nod and Sara turned to Thomas, waiting. Thomas stared at Sara for a second. Their eyes meeting and Thomas knew what Sara wanted. Thomas looked at Donna and sighed.

"You won't find the Herculean Island there," Thomas stated making everyone turn to him.

"Herculean Island?" Donna asked, moving closer to the man.

"The island of the male Amazonians," Thomas said. "Hurculea."

"Male Amazonians… So that's why you seemed to hate me," Donna said, getting it right away. "They… hate us." Thomas gave a nod. "My brother?" Thomas gave another nod and Donna winced. Thomas sighed again.

"Come," Thomas said. "Let's see what we can do." Thomas opened a zap tunnel and moved through. Donna did not wait before joining him.

They were at Home Base, but Thomas did not stop – moving out onto the beach and waiting. Thomas took something out of his pocket.

"The males usually don't have as many powers as you; some are weaker, but the ones who cannot keep up with the males like your brother find other things. Including magic." Thomas held out his hand. There was an old coin in it. "Hold my hand." Donna took his hand. "Now, we toss the coin into the ocean together."

Donna was confused but did as Thomas stated, the two of them throwing the coin into the ocean. Instantly the water gushed up like a giant wave, surrounded them. "Don't be scared," Thomas called over the noise, but Donna wasn't as they were moving at speed – and then Donna was standing on a completely different Island she'd never seen before.

"Thomas!" A voice called out and a man walked up – he had dark brown hair and blue eyes and Donna took a breath in – he reminded her of Donna. "What do we… wait, who is this?" The man was eyeing Donna with instant hatred.

"This is Wonder Girl," Thomas introduced. "A fellow member of the Justice League and… your little sister."

The man didn't move. "I am Princess Donna of Themyscira and I have been looking for you," Donna said, taking out the piece of paper, "since I saw this."

Cautiously the man took the paper, looking at the words, seeming to understand them.

"Little sister," he said, looking up. "I knew I had a twin."

"Diana never knew of you," Donna said instantly. "She died without knowing or she would have tried to find you as well. Mom never told us."

"Ashamed of what she did?" He seemed to ask, wondering.

"Maybe ashamed she had no choice." Donna explained. "The gods do not allow males to live Themyscira. But I don't live there anymore – I have chosen the world of man like my sister before me. We protect all, no matter their gender." Donna said. "I just want to know my brother."

"And would you swear right now to the gods you would never abandon a son?" He asked tentatively.

"I swear to all the gods on Olympus and any others – even to the Kryptonian Rao," Donna said, knowing a bit of Kara's culture by now. Her brother raised an eyebrow at that though. "I would never abandon any child of mine. Male or female." It was an easy choice for Donna. Since she had read that piece of paper she had been wondering how her mother could do it. To abandon her child.

"I never expected that of a female Amazonian," her brother said. "I am Jace. I guess you can call me King of Hurculea by your standards – although we're more informal than you from what I understand." Jace started walking and Donna followed.

"Thomas said that not all the males have the same abilities as us," Donna asked.

"All have immortally, while most have super strength and flight. Some have less, some have exactly same. I'm the only one with a little more," Jace said.

"Care to explain?" Donna asked, wondering what this meant, and Jace lifted his hand and lightning instantly appeared around it. "The island was not always a thing – for a while I was left alone to fight in the world of man. Father granted me electricity to help until he had created this Island. He brought me and other male Amazonians to it when it was ready."

They had reached the city, which was a lot like the one on Donna's home with stone structures and familiar architecture. Donna noticed the eyes on her, but she also noticed it wasn't only males here – there were some females and children of their own.

"You have families?" Donna asked. "I assumed the gods would not let females live here like males cannot live on Themyscira."

"We can live the life we want. Including finding mates," Jace said. "It has been a long time since anyone left the island to find love – and only we Herculeans have immortally. What you see is mostly our children's children born on the Island."

"Jace, what is she doing here?" Another male who had dark hair and dark eyes asked. He was handsome in his own way.

"Timeos, I am going to be making an announcement," Jace said simply. "Welcome back Thomas, too," Jace pointed at Thomas and Timeos shook his hand, welcoming him.

Jace led Donna to a stage and everyone started gathering around. Donna could feel the hatred on her but now understood it.

"Everyone, this is Princess Donna of Themyscira. My younger sister. When she learned of me she looked hard, and through our Thomas the gods brought her to us. She has sworn never to abandon a son should she have one and I believe her. We will welcome her and give her a chance. Consider that an order. And welcome back Thomas to our little fold. Donna and Thomas work together to protect the world of man."

Jace gave Donna a pat on the back and Donna knew it meant to start mingling as they moved off the platform. She felt weird as people still sort of avoided her until a young man came up to her, a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Nisos," he said with a smile. "The youngest Hurculean around here."

"I'm the youngest female on my island," Donna replied with a smile.

"I can introduce you to everything, everyone," Nisos said, taking Donna's hand and starting to list off the Hurculeans and their families, introducing her to everyone, Nisos as an intermediary for the ones who didn't trust Donna. "Timeos and Jace are the only ones who never had a mate." Nisos eventually explained, "well besides myself and I guess Thomas now that's he's like an honorary one of us."

"Thomas has a mate," Donna said, loudly enough that everyone nearby stopped and turned to him. "Him and Sara are a thing. Our White Canary. Third in command of our League…." Donna stopped, noticing the reaction.

"You have a mate and you did not bring her here?" Jace asked, turning to Thomas, who seemed to be going red. "Next time, you bring her." Thomas mumbled something to that.

"Actually, Princess Donna," a man Nisos said was called Anastasios said. "Maybe there is something you can do to prove yourself?" Donna raised an eyebrow. "Our daughters – we have trained them but… we feel they would learn their true potential better from a female warrior. Something we are lacking… until now."

"I am more than willing to train your females," Donna said smiling, looking the man in the eyes. "But Thomas and I do need to return to the world of man soon – we have a duty there – but maybe we can spend a few days here."

"I'll send a message," Thomas said, taking out his communicator.

-New Justice-

Talia and her father watched on as Sah-Vi-Tah sat in a special room designed to no let the Metamorphosis virus out into the open; Sah-Vi-Tar strapped to a chair, was being electrocuted at the same time the virus was released to him – the only way they knew to make a speedster.

"That's should be enough," the man running the experiment stated, turning everything off.

A few minutes passed before they could enter the room and unstrap Sah-Vi-Tah from the machine. "Sah…?" Talia asked, not using his full name for once. "What do you feel?"

"I…" Sah-Vi-Tah muttered, but then started vibrating. He looked over to Ra's still by the door as he stood cautious and then moved, running a trail of light behind him.

He hit right into a wall. "Ouch." He mumbled as he got himself off the floor.

Talia smirked. "You will have to get use to your new abilities," she said.

"It worked," was all Ra's could say on the mattered, however.

In the shadows, Nyssa was watching curling her fist – this angered her and she knew she had to do something, but she did not know what. She couldn't betray her father and sister. All she could do was watch…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: Well, a short chapter I know but this is an extra chapter I added in to make part 1 and part 2 of season 2 even after splitting Flashpoint into three. Also, it was better to explain Thomas' history here than in Vigilante Injustice. Made him a little more of a mystery. It was also better to make Wally a speedster in this chapter than as a third side plot in the last chapter which was the original plan anyway as well.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: there will not be a New Justice update next week. Instead I will be posting a Millma Verse Tale.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always I love comments and/or kudos.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	7. Fear Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara goes out to the mall with Nora she finds herself in the middle of league of assassins and an unusual meta human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: so we need to talk about a mistake with the spelling of Ghul. You'll notice in this chapter and previous chapters it's been spelt Gaul. Well funny story on how this happened actually. Millie originally looked it up and put Ghul down. Sigma thought it was spelt Gaul though and transformed all Ghul to Gaul. Millie not knowing the spelling did not realize the transform and when she went to look it up afterward she looked it up in her story and put Gaul. So Gaul is how it's spelt on New Justice only and is just an alternate spelling pronounced the same way.

"Father," Nyssa said coming up to Ra's Al Gaul. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I want you to go to Central-National," Ra's Al Gaul said, moving near his daughter. "There is a meta human there I want recruited into our League."

"A meta human?" Nyssa asked, wondering what type of meta human power would get her father to send her out.

"Our sources say she has the ability to paralyze her enemies with pure fear – a useful ability. With our training it would make her a formidable member," Ra Al Gaul explained, handing over a folder to Nyssa. "All the information you need. And Nyssa, if she doesn't want to join us… kill her."

"Yes father," Nyssa said, almost relieved with the ability to leave. She needed time to think away from here anyway.

As Nyssa left, Talia came up to her father, watching where Nyssa had gone.

"Do you really care about this meta human?" Talia asked, curious.

"If Nyssa is able to get her to join, she would be valuable, but Nyssa has had doubts. I think it's better to get her away from here until you and Sah-Vi-Tah are gone," Ra's stated. "Is he ready?"

"He has trained well," Talia nodded. "He is ready now. And our surprise for the Flash."

"Same thing she did to the Reverse Flash," Ra's said with a smile. "Get him." Talia nodded going to go get Sah-Vi-Tah.

-New Justice-

Rae was getting ready to leave her aunt and uncle's house when the backdoor opened. She was surprised when Kara came in with Krypto besides her.

"Kara?" Rae asked confused. She was always happy to see her girlfriend but had no idea why she was here. Clark looked up from his food and barked at his father, Krypto giving his son a little bark and a playful nudge.

"You wanted me," Kara said, seeming to get Rae's confusion. "You… texted me?"

"Actually," Nora entered the room, coming up seeing the confusion between the two. "I took Rae's cellphone and asked you here."

"Aunt Nora?" Rae asked, shocked and turning, wondering why her aunt would do that.

"Richie and Ryan are at school; Henry and you have work and I want to go shopping – I want to get to know my daughter's girlfriend. I thought we could go to the mall together," Nora said giving Kara a smile.

"Um… I do…" Kara hesitated.

"I think it's a good idea," Rae spoke up, surprising Kara as she cut her girlfriend off. "I have spent days with Lois and the kids; you should get to know my family too." Kara looked at Rae with this, and then nodded in defeat. Rae kissed Kara's cheek. "Krypto, Clark come." Rae ordered, and the two dogs followed Rae out.

"Krypto, you're my dog!" Kara complained at the dog easily following Rae's orders, but had to laugh at Krypto following Rae so happily. Krypto had known Rae for a while, longer than Kara had in fact. He had begun to treat Rae as an extra mistress for a while.

"So, mall?" Kara asked looking down at her super outfit. "Let me change." Nora smiled at that.

-New Justice-

"Sah-Vi-Tah," Ra's said when Talia entered with the man. "I have a mission for you and Talia." Sah-Vi-Tah gave a nod. "Your former friend, Rae."

"You want me to kill her?" Sah-Vi-Tah said without hesitation. "I will out run and…"

"You are fast," Ra's said with a nod. "But Rae has had her powers her entire life. I don't want you to go one-on-one with her just yet." Ra's took out a needle as he spoke. "It's the Justice League's own anti-speed formula. They used it on the Reverse Flash and Rae left the needle she used on the building roof – we managed to find it and figure out the formula from what remained. You're going to go back to your life as Wally West, and Talia as Tally. When she least expects it, her friend will turn against her."

"When she least expects it?" Sah-Vi-Tah asked, confused.

"Your sister's wedding. Christmas Day," Talia answered. "The end of the month."

"It's December," Sah-Vi-Tah muttered, not realizing how late in the year it was, but he gave a nod to this. "When do we leave?" He asked, turning to Talia at this.

"Now would be good," Ra's spoke, and the former Wally West and his girlfriend Tally went to get ready to leave.

Ra's sat down, smiling to himself. Now they would see how the Flash reacted and if she and her League are as good as they said.

-New Justice-

Kara and Nora had gone to a local mall, spending hours together and only getting a quick bite to eat for lunch. Nora had kept asking Kara questions about herself and her life – about why she got into being a vet, and who she was.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Nora asked finally. "My treat."

"Ms. Al…" Kara started, as polite as possible.

"No, you can call me Nora," Nora said, stopping Kara.

"Nora," Kara corrected. "I'm starting to think there was more to this day than just wanting to spend time with me. Why don't you tell me the real reason we are here?"

Nora sighed. "I was hoping to do this over a meal," Nora stated and Kara waited. She moved over to a free seating area, putting her shopping bags beside her and taking a seat. Kara followed.

"You see…" Nora stated. "Rae, she's my little girl – since the day she was born I was the only mother figure she ever had." Nora smiled at memories of baby Rae, who had been so tiny when she was born Nora had been shocked she could be that small and survive. "I was one of the first people to hold her after Jay, once we were allowed to." Kara nodded, waiting for this to go on. "Rae… she's odd when it comes to her feelings. I don't think anyone knows what she's truthfully feeling sometimes. How can they, when she hides them so well sometimes even, I am not sure what she's feeling?"

Kara wanted to mention how she had been really in sync with Rae lately, but Nora held out a hand. "Please let me finish," Nora said. "Rae might not show it but she feels things deeply. She was so in love with her original… well you know," Kara nodded knowing Nora was talking about the Justice League. "When they died, she broke down. You could see the pain but when she stepped up and started over… you had to be me or Henry to actually see the pain she was in. The look in her eyes she did not want anyone to see. But every time you found someone new, whenever a new person was added, that pain faded."

Nora took a breath. "Then there was Frankie. You might have only seen the end of their relationship but I saw the whole thing. The two of them were best friends and when they started dated… well, I saw a man who had found his way into her heart. She loved him, she really did. I always knew she was into both genders, but I thought that if she never figured it out, at least she did find love. When Frankie did what he did to her she was crushed."

"She was angry, more than anything," Kara said, remembering seeing Rae after the break up during the Green Lantern stuff.

"That came after," Nora said. "Right when it happened though, she was crushed. You saw her after she had cried to me and ate a mountain load of junk food – and I do mean a mountain-load." Kara had to chuckle at that, knowing how much Rae could eat. "I was worried for a bit if she would just close herself off but then you and her… evolved. I watched her fall for you and now, if it's possible, she loves you more than she ever loved Frankie. Which makes me happy but also concerns me." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Rae… mentioned some things."

"Oh?" Kara said, wondering what Rae had told her aunt and uncle. "What about?"

"That something in your past made you afraid of commitment. She didn't say what," Nora reassured the girl. "That you were, shall we say, sleeping around, and that the two of you were just a one-night-stand originally." Kara nodded, not able to deny any of this. "And well… how often does one night last forever? And if you do something to her. If this breaks apart… I'm afraid Rae will block herself off from love forever."

"I get it," Kara said, knowing it was her time to talk. "Rae is your baby girl. I wish my mom was alive to fear for me. I mean, I have Lois, but Lois is happier Rae made me fall in love she has taken Rae into the family already. And I get your concerns… I have been called a slut before; Laurel called me it as a legal defense once. Don't ask." Kara could see the question in Nora's eyes there. "But here's the thing, Rae changed me. It might sound corny but I could never hurt her. I promise you that, and if you can't believe that, just know I wouldn't give my mother's necklace to just anyone."

"Your mother's necklace?" Nora questioned. "The one Rae always wears?" Kara nodded. "I didn't know. She didn't say where he got it."

"I promise you, Nora, I love her," Kara said.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Nora put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "So, dinner? It's on me."

"I can…" Kara and Nora were about to stand when they saw a blonde girl running for the nearby exit, followed by another woman Kara thought she knew. "Nyssa!" Kara yelled out, to make sure. Nyssa stopped at her name and turned to look at Kara. Their eyes met for a split second before Nyssa went back to running after the woman she had been after.

"Friend of yours?" Nora asked as Kara was already on her feet.

"No," Kara said. "I got to take care of this." Nora nodded, used to this by now as Kara ran out, sorry she had left her Supergirl outfit back at the Allens in Rae's room.

"I got the bags," Nora chuckled, glad now Kara had barely brought anything.

Kara had followed Nyssa and the blonde to a parking garage, easily able to see through walls and doors to track them.

"I said no!" The blonde shouted.

"There isn't a no – it's either yes or death," Nyssa stated, her weapons out.

Kara was ready to jump in but when she came into view the blonde turned. "Oh, brought a friend? Well for both of you…" the blonde said, confusing Kara until she felt an overwhelming wave of fear overcome her from nowhere.

The blonde headed to stairs up to the top as Kara felt her head spinning.

She was no longer in the parking garage – she was in her pod and she was 13. Her mother was telling her to protect Kal as her pod closed and shot out of the launch bay, away from her city, her planet and her family.

Her heart was pounding as the sky turned black and her pod rocked and span, and she faced with the sudden vision of what was her planet only moments ago. It was just rock and cooling magma. It had gone! She had no idea what to do, where her pod was going. She was trapped with only a thin sheet of glass protecting her from the cold space beyond. She couldn't even see Kal's pod either.

Her own pod rocked again and suddenly she was crashing – a blue and green world below coming faster and faster into view as she screamed, knowing this was going to be the end, knowing she was going to be in Rao's light.

She had no idea where her cousin was – she didn't even know what had happened, but she knew she had failed on her parents' request. She would always fail.

-New Justice-

Rae was silently singing to one of her favorite songs as she cooked.

Carter and Dawn were still at school, both having some after-school activity, and dinner was to be ready when they got back. Cat had been at the office but was going to go to each separate school to collect Dawn and Carter when ready. Annie wasn't around either, and the best part was Joel had taken Penny to a doctors' appointment and then to his office. This all meant Rae had spent the whole day without having to worry about Penny or being attacked by spatulas. It was just her and the dogs in the apartment.

She had used the chance not only to cook dinner, but to bake deserts and bread too. To get meals ready for people to take to lunch or to have when she had a day off. She usually cooked things for the next few days and when she was off, but with Penny around that had been lacking. She had just spent the whole day preparing things and she was happy and content. She loved cooking so much – it kept her at peace.

Krypto and Clark had been having fun together too. Krypto, ever the dad, had seemed to be giving Clark some type of lesson today – Rae wasn't sure on what, but her dog was like a solider at attention doing, whatever his father wanted.

Rae paused when she felt a sudden, overwhelming sense of fear. Not from her though. She knew, somehow, Kara needed her and she needed her now. Shutting the stove off fast and pushing aside the fear that wasn't hers, Rae turned to the dogs.

"Boys, Kara is in trouble," was all she said, although Krypto too seemed to have already sensed his mistress' distress as Clark jumped into action, following behind Rae and Krypto as they left the Grant penthouse.

Rae hadn't even got into her Flash outfit and was vaguely aware of the dogs following her. She didn't know how she knew where Kara was, and yet she did, stopping next to her girlfriend who was sitting on the floor, crying and rocking herself.

"Kara!" Rae said, putting a hand on her back. Kara felt Rae's strength. It was enough to get through the fear as she blinked up at Rae. "What happened?" Rae asked, seeing her girlfriend recovering as the dogs stopped, Krypto instantly pushing himself onto Kara, like a big fluffy teddy bear for her to hug. "…is that Nyssa?" Rae asked, noticing the other woman nearby, apparently paralyzed with this unusual fear too.

"Nyssa…? Oh," Kara seemed to shake herself as she held onto Krypto a moment longer, recovering herself. "Oh Rao! There's no time…. I think the girl she was chasing went up the stairs. We have to protect her," Kara jumped to her feet and Rae blinked at the recovery, but nodded, easily running up to the top of the parking structure.

She stopped at seeing a blonde at a car whose tires were slashed.

The blonde had been examining the tires and looked up at hearing the footsteps. "Damn you. I don't want anything to do with your League!" The blonde snapped, Rae having to pause a moment before getting the blonde thought she was with Nyssa – the League of Assassins, not the Justice League. Before Rae could correct her, she felt fear and then saw the ghosts of her past behind the blonde: Diana, Clark, Barbra Gordon, Oliver Queen and so many more. Then there was Frankie and her own father. Leaving her. Barry betraying her. All she knew is they were leaving her. Leaving her again. Like they always left her. Like everyone left her.

It was at that moment that she felt strength overcome her and could feel Kara in her head as the ghost faded, leaving only the blonde by the car. Rae hadn't even noticed she had fallen to her knees until she stood up though.

"How did you do that?" The blonde asked, shocked at Rae's recovery.

"We're not with the League of Assassins," Rae stated, holding up her hand. "We'll protect you. I swear."

The blonde seemed unsure as Nyssa appeared on the scene, jumping athletically onto the car's roof.

"Stay away!" Kara said jumping forward between the blonde and Nyssa, the dogs growling with her. Nyssa took a step back. She had no Kryptonite or anything with her to counteract a Kryptonian, but she took out a throwing star. All she needed to do was get one in the meta human.

"You want to protect me? Prove it," the blonde said to Rae, seeing she was trapped. Rae gave a smirk and ran, grabbing the blonde. Kara gave a smile before she and the dogs flew off after her.

Nyssa was not sure if she was disappointed or relieved as she put down her weapons. She didn't even know if she wanted to attack the girl. Still, she took a deep breath, knowing she had to tell her father she had failed.

-New Justice-

Wally was in front of the house, taking a deep breath. He had to pretend to be the naïve fool he had before Talia had took him home. It was the only way to make this work. He walked into the house.

"Mom, dad!" He called out, trying not to bite his tongue as he said it.

"Wally," Francine said, appearing from the living room, hugging him. "We've been so worried! It's been months. You didn't call or write."

"Sorry we were… having the time of our lives," Wally said taking out doctored pictures the League of Assassins had made of the two around the world together.

"Well son, got to tell you Iris might give you hell," Joe said with a laugh as he moved into the entrance hall to look over the pictures with Francine. He frowned at the images though but didn't say anything on them."She was getting nervous you would not be back in time for the wedding."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Wally said, putting a smile on his face.

-New Justice-

Rae had gone back to work with the dogs and finished cooking dinner, using Krypto as an excuse to get out a little early. Saying she had to return him to his owner at a certain time.

Cat Grant had let her off and now she was in Home Base where she had brought the blonde meta human. She learned her name was Gayle Marsh and had the ability to see into a person's mind and bring up their biggest fears – it had to be a strong mental ability since sometimes mental abilities did not work on speedsters; Paranormal's Maxwell Lord being evidence of that.

"If I had known you two were Supergirl and the Flash I wouldn't have whammied you," Gayle apologized. Rae and Kara were there both now in their outfits and petting their dogs. Kara had been quiet since they had gotten Gayle to safety though. "That… nut… she wanted me to join a League of Assassins. She was pressuring me, annoying me at work. Then when I finally said I would never join… well… you saw."

"She tried to kill you," Sara spoke up, having come running the minute she heard there had been a run in with Nyssa. "League of Assassins 1-0-1. If the person you're recruiting does not want in, kill them – especially if they are meta human."

"Well, no need to worry Psi," Rae said happily. "We'll keep you safe."

"Psi?" Gayle frowned, but Rae had already moved on.

"Sara, I don't like this," Rae said to her third in command, deadly serious now. "First that run in you had with them a while back, now trying to recruit meta humans… I think we need to keep a closer eye on the League of Assassins." Sara gave a nod. "Red, start watching." Red Tornado had come in when he had heard, along with all three nerds who Rae was starting to wonder if they ever actually worked. "Sara will help you."

Red gave a nod and Sara moved over to him.

"Nerds!" Rae called to them. "We need to protect Psi here. Standard Justice League protection. Get her somewhere safe and give her the same device I gave Replicate, so she can alert us if she needs help."

"How did you know?" Kara abruptly asked, making all attention go to her.

She had stood up, finally finding her voice and Rae could tell she was being deadly serious, but Rae did not understand the question. "How did you know I was in trouble? Where I was? Did Nora call you?"

"Um… no…. I just… knew," Rae said, not having had time to think about this since it had happened. "Why?"

"It's just like when I knew you were in trouble all the way on Karry," Kara stated. "I should have realized it then. I am so sorry Rae. If I had known… I might have been able to stop it." Kara sat down again and Rae could practically feel the guilt coming off her. "This should have never been done to you."

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Rae asked, coming over to her girlfriend and bending down taking her hands to comfort her.

"Kryptonian Mental Bonds," Kara said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "It's… something that happens to Kryptonians. We can form mental bonds with a person who… well completes us. Our true love they say. Although Twins can get from it with each other too; that's more because they were once one egg."

"You're not making sense," Rae cut off Kara's ramble, something she was not use to her Kara doing, but Karry Kara's rambled sometimes too. "I can't read your mind."

"No," Kara said with a nod. "Since you're human and with my former commitment issues I suspect we will only get the weakest form of the bond – feeling each other emotions. It will be heightened in times when we're in distressed, calling out to each other. When it was forming I might have been able to stop it, but… I suspect it's fully developed now. The only way to break the bond will be one of us dying. I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand. What exactly does this bond mean? And how exactly is it bad?" Rae asked, noticing the rest of the League seemed to be busying themselves even Gayle was looking elsewhere, pretending to be distracted. She was suspecting they were still listening though. "We just feel each other emotions…"

"And since we made this bond by being romantic it means… well we won't ever be attracted to someone else. Unless the bond breaks. Basically, we're stuck with each other," Kara said, and Rae knew she was worried for some reason – not looking Rae in the eye.

"That is the most wonderful thing I have ever heard," Rae said smiling, and Kara looked up in shock. "Kara, when Psi hit me with her power, my greatest fear was the people who left me. I guess you can say I have abandonment issues. Knowing you can never leave me is very comforting."

"If I was to die, you would feel like a part of you is missing," Kara warned.

"Like a gaping hole in my heart?" Rae asked.

"That's how Lois describes it," Kara said with a nod.

"And that's how I described being in Flashpoint to Lois, when you didn't know me there," Rae said, and could feel Kara's surprise. "That foster mother of yours knew it though; it was the reason why she hugged me when she did. We were bonded back then and didn't even know it. You're a part of me now Kara and I love it." Rae kissed Kara's hand. "Come on, let's go back to your place." Kara smiled as the two left, their dogs following them.

"Why do they always do that?" Jess complained.

"Do what?" Sara asked.

"Have these intense personal conversations with us around as if we're not here," Jesse said. "It's like we're side characters in the story of their life."

"It's more Rae's life than Rae and Kara's," Adam pointed out, but he and Jesse shut up from the look Sara gave.

"Psi," Winn spoke up, ignoring his friend and holding up a device. "This is for you. The button will connect you to our system and let us know you need us. Just press it if you're in danger and we'll come running – you're a friend of the League now."

"Nice. And since when am I called Psi?" Gayle asked.

"Oh, that's just the Flash," Jess laughed now.

"She has this way of naming people," Adam added in, he and Sara having been around the longest in the group – aside from Red Tornado, but the A.I. seemed content to stay out of this. "If you don't have your own hero name, she'll name you. And she does it in this way that you don't get a choice. She just starts calling you it and then it catches on. She named Wonder Girl, Miss. Martian, Superboy…"

"Basically, name yourself or the Flash will do it," Sara summed up. "Psi." Sara added for good measure with a smirk and Gayle sighed, knowing the name was stuck.

-New Justice-

Kara, Rae, and the dogs walked into her house. Both were smiling as Krypto and Misty greeted each other. "You know they have the bond too," Kara pointed out at the dogs and then stopped, suddenly chuckling. "You know, Nora was concerned about us. About me hurting you for my past."

"Oh," Rae said, feeling suddenly guilty for this. "I didn't think…"

"It's fine. I get it. How many one-night-stands last?" Kara said with a smile as a song came to her head. A smile on her face as she took Rae's hand and led Rae to den like room where there was a piano. Rae rarely spent time in this room and she noticed Streaky, an orange cat that reminded Rae of Alien's Earth cat, sitting by the window. She kept herself to herself though, like cats do, so didn't see her often enough.

Kara sat down on the piano bench and started pushing a few notes. "Good. Still in tune," Kara said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. She did not know Kara played piano. Kara then started playing another tune that sounded kind of familiar to Rae.

"Tonight, your mine completely. You give your love so sweetly. Tonight, the light of love is in your eyes. But will you still love me tomorrow?"

Rae had to smile as she sat on the bench next to Kara just looking at her as she continued the Carol King song. "Is this a lasting treasure? Or just a moment's pleasure. Can I believe the magic in your sighs. Will you still love me tomorrow?" Kara smiled as she continued to play. "Tonight, with words unspoken. You say that I'm the only one. But will my heart be broken. When the night meets the morning sun. I'd like to know that your love is a love I can be sure of. So tell me now and I won't ask again. Will you still love me tomorrow?"

Kara sang the last line again and finished the melody off on the piano. Rae had leaned in and when the song was over the two kissed… until a cough made them break apart.

Turning as one on the bench stool, they say Chris standing there. "Sorry to interrupt," Chris said. "But Ben and Mary from school are coming over to work on a group project. Might want to get changed out of that and get the dogs changed."

The two looked down noticing their superhero outfits were still on. "We'll take care of it," Kara said with a nod.

"And maybe tone down the kissing?" Chris said with a smirk and ducked out as Kara tossed a cushion at him. The two laughing as Rae giggled.

Rae and Kara took the outfit off their dogs and went up to the rooms to change. "I didn't know you played the piano," Rae finally said.

"Been a while," Kara nodded. "Lois suggested it when I got here. I was having trouble when I first landed but loved music, especially the piano, so she signed me up for lessons. It helped to control my strength at the time too – had to push the keys carefully. Carol King was always a favorite of mine."

"Can you play again?" Rae asked, having changed into her normal clothes. "Please. You have such a good voice. I mean I knew that already, but that was the first time I heard you sing… well, this-you."

"What other me have you heard sing?" Kara asked, getting what Rae meant.

"Karry," Rae said. "A Whole New World when she came here with Barry and they sang a special song at their kids' birthday. Seems to be a thing there. I think Cisco said something about a Karry Karaoke."

Kara chuckled, taking Rae's hand. "Can you sing?" Kara asked.

"Not as well as you," Rae said, seeming nervous.

Kara kissed Rae's forehead at this, to calm her down. "Doesn't matter," Kara said. "Let's have fun." Rae smiled as she followed Kara back to the music room.

-New Justice-

Nyssa slowly approached her father.

"Well…?" He asked.

"The meta human was saved by the Flash and Supergirl," Nyssa said truthfully. "I think she might be joining them now. It was a failure."

"That is… disappointing," Ra's said, but did not move.

"Father, why did you really send me there?" Nyssa asked, knowing something was up from the start. She wasn't just a pretty face in this family.

"You're no fool, my daughter. Which is why I wanted you gone when I sent Sah-Vi-Tah and Talia on their mission," Ra's stated, he had no problems in tell telling his younger daughter this now. "We are testing the Justice League."

"You have officially gone too far to turn back," Nyssa said, disappointment in her voice as she could not look at her father anymore and turned to leave.

"Daughter?" Ra's asked.

"You've known my position on this for a while now, father," Nyssa said from the doorway, looking back in his direction, if not looking him in the eye. "I know you prefer Talia over me, and that my opinions do not matter as much, but I am still a Daughter of the Dragon, I should have had say in this matter. Whatever happens next falls on all of us."

"What happens next will prove once and for all if your ex-girlfriend made the right choice to betray her real League," Ra's commented as Nyssa scowled at this comment, leaving the room without further word.

It all came down to that original confrontation, when the Flash started to re-form her League and Sara had joined. Sara had been the key to everything – even though she wasn't in Nyssa's life any more, and had moved on, she remained a key voice in Nyssa's head, to do right by even when she did wrong.

"Do I stay loyal to my father?" Nyssa asked aloud once in the privacy of her own room, remembering Sara's words when they had fought last. About her not being sure why Nyssa let her father control her. "Or do I warn them and stop my greatest fear from possibly becoming reality…?"

Nyssa looked at the nearby mirror now, almost expecting her reflection to answer her question. On one hand she did not want to turn on her father or her sister, but on the other, the recent meta human had made her realized what she really feared about her father testing the League: It wasn't the Flash going on a path of revenge… it wasn't even a war.

It was being put in a situation where she would have to kill Sara. The woman she still loved.

She knew in her heart she couldn't do it.


	8. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny moments in the lives of the Justice League

-Adam, Jess, Winn, and Red Tornado-

"Okay men," Adam stood in front of Winn and Jess. They were gathered in the Watchtower meeting room in their normal clothes, but Adam was very serious as he talked. "We are about to embark on a mission that will test our strength, our endurance, and our loyalty… I won't lie this will be long and hard, but together we can do it. I am proud to lead you in this."

He paused before he stated seriously: "MIA, game plan."

A hologram board appeared in font of Adam with writing on it. "I have planned every detail of the mission. Unfortunately, we start on dangerous ground, but we must push through it. We start with The Phantom Menace," Adam pointed at the name at the top with his pointer.

"Unpopular opinion but I like The Phantom Menace," Jess said making Winn and Adam look at him. "Well it's true. It was my childhood."

"Then," Adam said, ignoring Jess. "We move onto the other two prequels. Afterward we watch Solo and then Rogue One."

"Should it not be Rogue One, then Solo?" Winn asked.

"No, Solo is young Han and Rouge One goes right into a New Hope which is next on our list, followed by the next two of the original trio. We end with The Force Awakens and then The Last Jedi," Adam instructed. "Now, there are bathroom breaks scheduled in between each movie, but if you must go during, you either have to hold it in or miss bits. The movies will not be paused. There are longer breaks after Solo and after Return of the Jedi for lunch and dinner."

"These are just movies, correct?" Red Tornado asked. He had been at the computers watching the League of Assassin movements as Rae had asked of him, but had turned when Adam started his speech and found himself confused when he realized what Adam was talking about.

"These are not just any movies," Winn said proudly as he, Jess, and Adam all looked to him. "This is Star Wars. One of the best SciFi series out there. And we are watching them in space. We never have watched them in space before!"

"Star Wars in space," Adam repeated, but Red Tornado was still not understanding. "You should join us Red."

"I believe I will pass," Red said.

"We need to talk to your creator about your personality," Winn joked, to a look from the AI. "Just kidding!"

"You couldn't anyway. My creator is dead," Red pointed out.

"Who did create you?" Adam asked, shocked by that. Information on Red Tornado's original creator and designed was limited.

"Martin Stein," Red said.

"Firestorm," Adam, Winn, and Jess all said together.

"I was his first creation to get into the Justice League, but he made me to have my own personality and be an individual; not to follow him. He also created himself and Ronnie as Firestorm and Firehawk. Of course, it was Karry Universe's Ray Palmer who restored me," he nodded to Adam, this worlds' version of Ray.

"Interesting… but we need to get back to task," Winn said. "Jess, supplies?"

"Popcorn, chips, Doritos, candy, soda, water, juice. We have everything," Jess said with a nod. "And Rae was kind enough to make us sandwiches for lunch and a dinner – they're in the refrigerator."

"Good. Winn, most importantly…?" Adam said.

"Movies ready to be played. Sound system checked. I made sure everything was ready," Winn said with a nod.

"And I made sure we would not be contacted today unless it's a red alert," Adam said. "We are good to go."

Adam was about to say more but stopped when a portal opened – from the portal came a single version of Frankie with long hair and no mustache.

"Erm… Can we help you?" Adam asked, hoping the multiverse was not changing his plans. "What Earth are you?"

"Mutant and I want in," Cisco said, confusing the group. "Your Star Wars Marathon… I want in."

"Were you spying on us?" Jess asked, having heard stories about how Frankie and his alternate could spy on other worlds and their own.

"I check over the multiverse every once in a while, I saw this, and I want in," Cisco said. "Probably should have told Prime but oh well."

"The more the merrier. We set it up this way." Adam, Jess, and Winn left the meeting room to head to another part of Watchtower with mutant Cisco.

"I am starting to understand why Rae calls them the nerds," Red said to himself after a moment.

-M'Gann, Frankie, and Gypsy-

M'Gann was in Home Base putting together a device when the portal opened and out came the real Frankie.

"No one else is here," M'Gann said airily, turning back to what she was doing.

"Well, where is everyone? I need help," Frankie said.

"Day trips, dates, shopping," M'Gann waved this off. "The nerds are doing a Star Trek Marathon."

"Well can… wait, Star Trek?" Frankie said, not wanting to get distracted but that caught his ears. "Original, Next Generation, Voyager… which?"

"Um… I don't know. The one with Luke," M'Gann said with a shrug.

"Luke? You mean Star Wars," Frankie said annoyed.

"Is there a difference?" M'Gann asked distractedly. Frankie opened his mouth, about to go into extreme details about the difference but then decided to drop it. "Is there a reason you're here?" M'Gann was not a big fan of Frankie and, as such, she tended to try to avoid him and his alternates.

"I'm here for the Justice League, but this seems to be the League's day off or something. What's going on here?" Frankie asked, annoyed now.

"See that," M'Gann said, pointing with her wrench at the board; the one that showed the color-coded mission. It was of the world. Frankie turned to see a few greens. "Been like that for days. It's like someone threw a behaving potion into the water supply. The highest level we had was a yellow in Britain and that was an accident. A government scientist, someone called RM, was experimenting with some alien technology and it activated. There's nothing for the League."

"Well I need help. Can you call them in? At least maybe just Rae." Frankie said.

"What's wrong?" M'Gann asked, finally putting her tools down.

"A bounty we were tracking got the better of us. We did not know he was a meta human – it was not in his file. He's holding Gypsy hostage. Wants me to use my power to break his girlfriend out of Alcatraz. I need help saving Gypsy and capturing him."

"Their power?" M'Gann asked

"Controlling metal," Frankie said.

"I'll help," M'Gann said, making Frankie raise an eyebrow. "You know how many powers I have right?"

"Yeah, but you're… well you're not the first person anyone thinks of when it comes to the Justice League," Frankie said truthfully. "And my girlfriend's life is on the line here."

"Would it help if I looked like this?" M'Gann sighed, changing her face to suddenly look like Rae, surprising Frankie.

"Yeah… Green Martian," Frankie muttered, realizing the truth of her powers at least.

"I can help," M'Gann said, turning back to her usual human form, eyeing Frankie. "And if you don't want me you can go interrupt Rae and Kara's day yourself. I know you can find them and it would be faster than me messaging them."

Frankie groaned, knowing she was right – one of the reasons he had come here was, so he didn't interrupt anything private. "Okay, M'Gann. You're right, you are helpful," Frankie said.

"What's the plan?" M'Gann asked.

"I open a portal, we take him out," Frankie said. "What?" Frankie asked when he noticed the annoyed look.

"That's your plan? And you wanted to be second in command of the Justice League," M'Gann scoffed. "What does this girlfriend of his looks like?" Frankie turned to the computer, bringing up an image of the woman and her bio. "So… like this." Again she shapeshifted, but this time into woman on the screen.

"Oh, that could be helpful," Frankie said with a smirk, taking out handcuffs. "Let's wookie this."

"What?" M'Gann asked.

"Star Wars… forget it," Frankie said, remembering M'Gann didn't know the difference. He indicated for her to turn, still holding the handcuffs and confusing her now. "I am not actually putting these on you – I'm only making it look like I am keeping you prisoner." Frankie put the handcuffs on after a moment, and then opened a portal.

Going through it to another location, M'Gann noticed they were in some type of basement. She noticed Gypsy being pinned down by metal sheets.

"Frankie, no!" Gypsy yelled, seeing them.

"So… you got her," the man appeared, smirking at Frankie. "Come over here my love." Frankie nodded, lightly pushing her away, and M'Gann walked over, not saying anything and just smiling – not knowing this woman's voice, she did not want to give it away in case she made a mistake. "Take the handcuffs off."

"Not until I get my girlfriend," Frankie said and Frankie noticed the metal around Gypsy get tighter and Frankie opened a portal. "You kill her, and I bring you both in."

"Fine," the man said and the metal around Gypsy loosened and she was free. Frankie ran to her side.

"Frankie you shouldn't have!" Gypsy said, almost scorning though.

"I didn't," Frankie muttered with a smirk, confusing Gypsy now.

"Now the handcuffs," the man said, not having heard Frankie's reply to his girlfriend.

"Don't need to," Frankie said, and the man turned to them.

M'Gann dropped the handcuffs and then punched the man hard, tossing him against a wall and then knocking him out.

"What…?" Gypsy asked was shocked as the woman turned back to the vibes, smirking as she turned into M'Gann. "Oh, you little sneak!" Gypsy was laughing as she got the full picture.

"It was actually M'Gann's ideas," Frankie said with a smile.

"What are you going to do with him?" M'Gann asked now, pointing at the unconscious man.

"He's still a bounty," Gypsy said. "We got him. Better tell them he's a meta human."

M'Gann gave a nod. "Mind sending me back?" M'Gann asked and Frankie opened a portal.

"M'Gann, thank you. I hope well…" Frankie paused, not sure what else to say.

"We will never be friends, but you're the Flash's friend," M'Gann said simply. "So, this was for her." M'Gann went into the portal disappearing and Gypsy chuckled.

"You burned a lot of bridges with the Justice League," Gypsy commented, and Frankie nodded a sullen expression on his face. "Lucky the Flash is forgiving." Gypsy kissed her boyfriend's cheek before opening a portal for the three of them.

-Laurel, Dinah, Tim, Thea, and Arthur-

"Why did I get dragged into this?" Tim complained as he walked in the mall. Somehow Laurel, Dinah, and Thea had decided to go on a shopping spree with Arthur, and Tim had gotten asked along.

It was worse that, since Thea had moved to this Earth, she hadn't bought clothes of her own and was using this-world's Thea old clothes. She felt she should get her own though, so the girls were practically buying a whole new wardrobe and Tim was somehow carrying all the bags.

"Well, we needed a bag boy – and someone to watch over Arthur when we are changing," Dinah told her little brother with a smirk as they walked into a store that sold dresses.

Tim dropped the bags and sat down. Arthur was on the floor playing with some dinosaur toys he had bought along. Taking out his cellphone he groaned when he saw there was no signal. All he could do was sit as the girls picked out dresses to try on and watch as they came out in them.

"You're beautiful," Tim finally groaned at the third dress Laurel came out in to look over. "Just buy it."

"Wow, men have no clue, do they?" Thea muttered as she joined them wearing a red dress.

"Wow," Laurel looked over her friend, "you are buying that one! We will find you a boy to go out with to show that off."

"Who said I date boys?" Thea asked quickly

"Oh…" Laurel hadn't expected this response as she glanced to Dinah now who was smirking, but Thea laughed. "You were messing with me?" Laurel finally concluded

"Honestly I can go either way," Thea shrugged. "And I do like this dress."

"You look good," Dinah added in looking into a mirror herself. "And damn, so do I. Definitely getting this one." She was wearing a black dress that worked well for her.

Tim groaned. "I got this," Arthur spoke up, surprising Tim. "Mama Laurel." Arthur had started calling Laurel 'Mama Laurel' instead of just Laurel – Laurel loved it, being his mom now. "I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

"It is getting to lunch time," Laurel said with a nod. "Cheese Cake Factory?"

"Yes," Arthur said as the girls went to go get changed and buy their dresses. Tim smirked, glad to have the boy with him. "Mama Laurel, after food can we go to a toy store?"

"Sure, anything you want?" Laurel asked.

"Nintendo Switch," Arthur said.

"Oh, this kid is good," Thea laughed. "We're going to need video games as well."

"And Aquaman stuff," Arthur said with big eyes. "And Canary stuff. Oh, and Super."

"We can get it all," Dinah laughed.

"Absolutely," Laurel agreed, putting an arm around her adopted son. "We're going to need to make a trip to the car to drop some bags off, so Tim can carry more." Tim, who had collected all the bags he had been carrying, groaned as the girls headed out. Dinah gave him a playful punch on the shoulder at this.

Arthur turned to Tim with a smirk. "My bags will be heavy," Arthur said before running after his adoptive mom and aunts.

"I take it back, that kid is an evil mastermind," Tim muttered with a laugh as he went to follow.

-Jade, Jessica, and Jon / The Three Js-

"Ugh," Jessica Cruz, one of the three Green Lanterns and the three Js, as Rae dubbed them, moaned as she walked into the apartment and crashed on the couch. "War is hell."

"Because everyone just assumes it's a walk in the park?" Jade said sarcastically. "It's over. We're good – and we're home." Jade smiled as she took a seat.

"Wonder what the League has been up to since what's his name's defeat," Jon stated thoughtfully.

"Savitar," Jade supplied, remembering him despite the battles they'd been in.

Jon waved her off as he turned to a computer. "Huh, seems we got three new members," he commented after a moment.

"Who?" Jessica asked, not getting up.

"Thomas Queen," Jon said.

"I thought he was dead," Jade said, remembering the name.

"Apparently not," Jon shrugged. "Tim Drake, who I guess is Dinah's brother given the last name. And… Thea Queen."

"Speedy," Jade and Jessica said together, knowing of the former League member.

"Oh, she's from another world," Jon said, having look at the bio. "Apparently her world is destroyed and she's living here now." The two girls nodded as Jon told them their hero names.

"Let the League know we're, back would you?" Jade asked, not wanting to get up. Jon sighed at this, going to send a message. "Miss anything big?"

"Seems like a lot of mission took place. Some big some not so big… Wait…" Jon said as he scrolled through missions they had missed on the computer. "No way!"

"Oh, spit it out," Jessica said, annoyed at Jon's need to get people to ask for more.

"We were invaded by Nazis," Jon said – and that got the two girls' attention; both jumping up, seeming confused. "Nazis from another world came here and tried to invade…" Jon read off the brief explanation in the computer and then turned the chair around. The three Green Lanterns looked at each other.

"We missed a Nazi invasion," Jade said, blinking almost not believing it.

"Damn I could have punched a Nazi," Jessica said to a laugh from both her friends.

"What happened?" Jade now asked though.

"Sent the Nazis back home," Jon surmised. "Their world order is Nazi-run, so Rae didn't want to change that – or police the world once she pushed them back home. Makes sense. Who knew there were such odd worlds in the multiverse?"

"There are odd worlds in this universe," Jessica commented, the others agreeing with this one.

-Caitlin-

Caitlin was setting the table for her sister's birthday dinner while Daphne was playing with her camera; Daphne had decided she wanted to be a professional photographer so their father, Charles and her mother – Caitlin's step mother – Sophie had bought her the equipment, which she had spent a while reading the directions and setting up.

"Say cheese," Daphne said, but before Caitlin could even react, Daphne had taken a picture. "Not bad…" Daphne commented with a smirk. "I could take a nice one of you and your boyfriend. If I knew who he was."

"When are you bringing him here?" Charles asked, ever the father.

"Which one is he anyway?" Sophie asked. "Atom?"

"Stopwatch seems cute," Daphne said.

"Um… what?" Caitlin asked. She had not told her family she had joined the Justice League – she hadn't been sure how to break it to them that she had decided to follow in Crystal's footsteps.

"Come on, even if I could not read your mind," Daphne said, pointing out her own power. "You get fired, your planning on fighting it, and then the Flash needs you. Suddenly you get a teaching job and the Justice League has a fire meta on the team."

"We all know you're Wild Fire," Charles said with a nod. "Been waiting for you to tell us."

Caitlin looked down at that, not sure how to word it now. "I didn't know how," Caitlin said. "With Crystal death… it was just…"

"If this is what you want to do," Charles said. "We support you. Are you happy?"

"Yes," Caitlin said with a smile, thinking of the Justice League. "I finally understand what Crystal meant about the League being family. They are my family. I love them all. I would not want to be in R… the Flash's shoes." Caitlin made sure not to use Rae's actual name. Crystal had always been careful with names after all, although Caitlin also knew Rae had told her family so there seemed to be a difference. "She loves us. You can tell she would lay down her life for every single one of us – but she's also a true leader. Thinking of the world she has to protect. She would order us to our death if she had no other choice. The way she is… I think she was born to be the leader of the League. And Supergirl was born to be her second. They are such a pair. Truly in love."

"And your boyfriend…?" Sophie could not help but pry. She was not Caitlin's mother, but Caitlin's real mom had been out of her life for a long time. Sophie had stepped into the role of mother long ago.

"Jess," Caitlin said with a smile. "Angel. We make a good pair. I really like him."

"Well, invite him over," Daphne said. "I got to make sure my sister's heart is in the right place."

"Um… no," Caitlin said with a headshake. "He is in the middle of a Star Wars marathon and I am not interrupting that." The three blinked. "Did I mention Flash called Stopwatch, Atom, and Angel her nerds?"

"You fell for a nerd," Charles said, with a chuckle. "I think I am going to like him. Where is this Star Wars marathon taking place?"

"Justice League's top-secret headquarters," Caitlin said with a smirk. "Trust me, Crystal probably wanted to tell you as much as I do." A thought came to Caitlin's mind at that though. "There is something I have to tell you actually… Flashpoint." She could see the confusion. "The Flash… she can time travel. She does not like doing it but on accident she changed the timeline. She made a timeline where the Reverse Flash never existed, while Crystal and her old League were alive." She could see the group was stunned. "And Crystal helped fix the timeline. To bring back this time."

"Why?" Daphne asked, her face unreadable now.

"To stop me… to stop me from killing myself," Caitlin said, not looking up. "Things did not go well for me in that timeline. Crystal chose between me and her and chose me. I would choose her if I could but I had no choice. Flash was bringing back this timeline. It was the old League who could have stopped or supported her. Crystal, along with others, choose to support her. To die for us. For me."

Caitlin felt an arm around her. Tears were in her eyes now.

"I could never choose between my daughters," Charles said. "I know you always thought Crystal was my favorite but her power… What it did to her originally. She needed some attention; some extra things to make sure she did not lose herself. You got a handle on yours rather quickly. I love you both and I wish I could have both of you but if it's one or the other… well Crystal chose. You're here." Charles kissed Caitlin's head at this and Caitlin leaned into her father.

"Oh, I'm in," Daphne said, jumping into a hug and Charles put an arm around his youngest. Sophie then entered the group hug as well and Caitlin smiled.

"It's dinner time," Sophie finally said after the hug was over and the group went to eat.

-Aqualad and Aquagirl-

Selena was in her and Kaldur's apartment when Kaldur walked in. He smelled of chlorine like he usually did when he got home from work as he worked at Metropolis College Pool as a life guard and a coach for the swim team.

"How was the swim meet?" Selena asked, putting the fish on the table.

"Good," Kaldur said. "We won. How's the aquarium?"

"I like it there," Selena said with a nod. "Laurel sent me pictures. Took Arthur shopping today and he got a lot of toys." Selena showed a picture of Arthur with an Aqualad and Aquagirl toy on her phone. There was also a Black Canary toy in the background. Arthur was smiling a hug smile. "She's doing really well with him. She was a good choice as mom."

"She was," Kaldur agreed, taking a closer look on the picture. "I wish we could have kept him, but with Atlantis…."

"It was for the best," Selena said with a nod. "Being in the Justice League makes us safe, but they would have tried for Arthur. Laurel keeping him keeps him safe, until he can be King." Kaldur nodded as he poked at his fish and vegetables. "Something wrong?" Selena noticed he was not eating. "I know I am not a great cook but I know how to make fish."

"Ever think about it?" Kaldur asked, confusing Selena. "Having kids of our own?" Selena put the fork down at that. "You can carry a child."

"I'm not sure it would work on land," Selena said truthfully, and could see Kaldur's look. "It just, medically…. We are born to be in the water. Breathing air from birth…. It might be impossible for a baby. It would be a lot of risk." Selena reached over to take Kaldur's hand. "I just don't know. Maybe, but we would need to talk to Caitlin first. Let her study us and Arthur. See if it would be too dangerous."

"And then we can have a little Selena," Kaldur said. "Or a little…"

"Jackson," Selena said with a smirk, and Kaldur laughed as Selena used his human name. "Eat." Kaldur smiled as he turned to his food and took a bite.

Chewing for a while he finally voiced: "Maybe you could ask Rae for cooking tips."

Selena threw a piece of broccoli at Kaldur, making her husband laugh.

-Donna-

Donna smiled as she showed the woman the move again. It was one taught to her on Themyscira that was perfect for women against men of the same or higher power level. Something they had not learned here. Since finding the island and her brother, Donna had loved it and came here as often as possible. The magic user on the island had made her her own magic coin to get there. After her photo shoot today, she had come to the Herculean Island.

"Donna!" Nisos called running up to her. He had no shirt on and his hair was wet, indicating he had been swimming. "I would have come sooner but I just got told you were here." Donna laughed at him as she looked him up and down, noticing his athletic form. The two had gotten close. "Can we go for a walk?"

"I think we're good for today," Donna said with a nod, telling her trainees they were done and following Nisos along the beach. The island was as beautiful as her island – the ocean a nice clear blue just like Themyscira. "Your island is beautiful."

"You've said that many times, but consider it your island as well," Nisos said. "You're welcome here. As I hope… maybe one day I could see Themyscira."

"Um…" Donna paused. "If I could get you on, maybe for a day its possible, but like I said before no man is allowed to live on Themyscira. There's nothing anyone can do for that rule." Nisos gave a nod at that. "Why are you so curious about Themyscira?"

"It's your home and well… my mom is still there somewhere," Nisos admitted and Donna gave a nod, that not coming to her mind. Which of her sister Amazonians had conceived, birthed, and left Nisos? Maybe it was best she didn't know. "Also, we spend a lot of time with me showing you around my world. I would like to see yours."

"Well, why don't you come to the world of man with me?" Donna asked, making Nisos raise an eyebrow. "The world I choose to protect is as much my world as Themyscira now. And they have so many wonders: TV shows and movies, amusement parks and cities. Oh, Supergirl runs a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary too. Animals from her home world of Krypton – and they are expanding to an amusement park as well. We can do so much there."

"I would like that," Nisos nodded. "When?"

"Well, I am off from work next weekend. We can spend a weekend together. If I do not get a Justice League emergency," Donna said.

"Good," Nisos smiled as the two continued to walk. The waves coming up off the shore and hitting their feet.

"You know," Donna said. "The world of man calls what we are doing dating."

"Dating?" Nisos asked.

"When a man and woman or sometimes two women or two men want to see if they will be good mates, they go on dates. Which can either lead to them vowing to be with each other forever or breaking it off and looking for their next partner," Donna said. "Do you… want to be dating me or just friends?" Donna face was going red as she asked this.

"I think you would make a great mate," Nisos said, a smile on his face. "I like this dating thing."

"Well there is something people who date do," Donna said, and Nisos raised an eyebrow. Donna didn't wait another moment as she kissed him. Nisos was stunned for a moment but kissed back.

When they spit, Nisos smiled. "Yeah, we do that too," Nisos said, putting his arms around Donna and brining her closer to kiss again.

-Sara and Thomas-

Thomas had decided to bring Sara on a day-long date, starting the day off with breakfast and then had activities planned, ending with a movie and then a reservation at an expensive restaurant. He had already pre ordered everything, giving Sara some pause, but she had to smile when she saw her meal.

"Okay, everything was perfect today," Sara said, having been worried about what Thomas' surprises were, but she needn't have been worried – planning everything, she had loved. She had a perfect day.

"And…" Thomas said as the waiter brought out desert. Sara gave a smile at the cake, taking one of two spoons. "I know you well." Thomas smiled at her. "We have been dating for years."

"Months," Sara corrected. "We've been dating for two months."

"We dated for years before the shipwreck separated us," Thomas pointed out. "That time does not go away. Our relationship does not restart. We just pick up where we left off."

"We are very different people," Sara said, playing around with the chocolate syrup on the cake.

"No, we're still the same people. Just enhanced," Thomas said with a smirk. "Come on, if we had dated for a couple of months this day would not be so good. I would have planned all the wrong things, ordered all the wrong food, said everything awkward and you would be sitting there wondering why you agreed. Instead here we are having a great time."

"Okay," Sara agreed. "You proved your point," she put her spoon in her mouth that had more whip cream on it than cake. Thomas cut off a piece of the cake with his fork.

"You know where we would be now if that ship had never sunk?" Thomas asked before taking a bite.

"Where?" Sara asked playfully.

"Married with kids," Thomas said after he was done chewing.

"Really?" Sara asked, seeming amused.

"Yep three," Thomas said playfully, making Sara raise an eyebrow. "A boy named Sammy. And two girls. One named Dinah for your family tradition and another Cindy."

"Random names," Sara said there, laughing at that. "So sure, we would be a thing if the boat had not sunk?"

"No doubt in my mind," Thomas said, going for more cake.

"Yeah, me too," Sara said, the two continuing on their cake in silence for a moment.

"So… you want to?" Thomas asked.

"Want to what?" Sara asked, not knowing what Thomas was asking of her.

"Marriage, kids. Sammy, Dinah, Cindy," Thomas said. "Want to?"

"Oh, yeah sure," Sara said and the two continued eating.

"Wait…" Sara asked after a moment. Putting the fork down a bit as she looked at Tommy. "Are… are we engaged?"

"I don't know," Thomas said after a moment. He had no ring – he hadn't planned that at all, but it might have been a proposal.

"Sounded like a proposal to me," a voice said, and Sara turned around and Thomas stood a bit to see an elderly couple on the table behind them. It was the woman who spoke. "You two go for it. Those three kids are waiting."

Sara gave a wave and the two laughed, turning back to their almost-finished desert.

-Rae, Kara, and Chris-

Rae and Kara had spent the entire day curled on the couch watching musicals. Rae had the day off and Kara managed to free herself from the Sanctuary for the day.

Since discovering their bond, the two had been especially close. It was night now and they were snuggled under a blanket on the couch watching 'The Sound of Music' with Rae mumbling along to '16 going on 17'.

"You really like this one," Kara whispered when the song was over, and it went to Maria talking to the maid.

"One of my favorite movies," Rae said. "How do you solve a problem like Maria?" She giggled to herself, snuggling into Kara with her head on Kara's shoulder and Kara had an arm around her. The dogs were lazily laying on the floor besides Dizzy, who was jumping around chasing her own tail. "I can't believe we just discovered we both like musicals. We should go see a Broadway play. I hear Beautiful is good. And the actress they have playing Carol King right now is supposed to be amazing. Some girl, Melissa Bens."

"I'd like that," Kara kissed her head as the door opened and Chris came in kissing a girl.

Kara took a remote and paused the movie just as Maria started to pray.

"Excuse me!" Kara called out to her cousin, making him split from the girl. Seeming embarrassed.

"Kara, Rae, I did not think you would be here," Chris said.

"That's obvious," Kara said and Rae had to chuckle. "Going to introduce us?"

"Erm… Kara, Rae this is Katie from school," Chris said, and the young girl waved. "Katie, this is my cousin, who I live with, Kara and her girlfriend who does not live here but is always here Rae." Rae gave a wave.

"And what exactly were you two doing?" Kara asked.

"Well we… were… well there's this party," Chris said.

"And did you finish all your homework?" Kara asked, giving Chris a look but Chris looked away. "You're not going to any party. Say goodbye to Katie. Krypto, Misty, show Katie out." Krypto and Misty popped up at that, and Clark did too.

"You better go," Chris said to Katie, telling her goodbye and the dogs led her out.

"Seriously?" Chris asked once she was gone. "That was so embarrassing!"

"What exactly were you going to do if we were not here?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… I…" Chris said seeming stunned.

"I think Chris has got a little girlfriend," Rae chuckled.

"Oh no. She's just cute," Chris said, making Rae blink and then slap Kara over the head.

"Hey, what's that for?" Kara complained, putting her hand over her head. Since she was under the red sunlight here it hurt as she had no powers.

"You gave him bad habits," Rae said.

"No, I didn't. By the time he was made I was already in love with you," Kara said.

"Ah," Rae said and then went to kiss Kara's cheek. "Sorry."

"Forgiven," Kara said, bringing Rae close to her again. "But Chris, go up to your room and do the homework."

"But the pa…" Chris stopped at the glare Kara gave him. "Fine!" Chris sulked up the stairs, making a loud bang with his door. He wasn't super under the dome either, so the door didn't break.

"You realize his just going to climb out the window, right?" Rae asked.

"I'd be disappointed if he didn't," Kara said, pushing play again and watching the movie. But her mind was thinking over something Chris said and she paused it again right before 'My Favorite Things' started. Rae looked over at Kara, confused but could feel Kara was serious about something. "Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?" Rae asked, not sure what the question was about.

"Live here," Kara said, making Rae blink. "We're bonded. You're here all the time. Your aunt and uncle take in a ton of foster kids making you want to leave the house anyway. Live here. Move in all your stuff."

"Really?" Rae asked.

"Yes," Kara said.

"Okay," Rae said, not even second guessing the decisions as she kissed Kara. Kara went to go start up the movie but they heard a loud crash and Chris's voice cursing. "And we let him be Superboy?" Rae giggled as she said it.

"I was going to give him until the movie was over, but I can't ignore that," Kara said, getting up and handing Rae the remote so she could push play as Kara went to take care of her little cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well please comment or kudos to let me know you liked
> 
> There will not be a new chapter next week due to my beta needing time to catch up.


	9. Wedding Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Eddie wedding is here but the League of Assassins has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of a three part finale

-December 23rd 2018-

"Thanks for the help," Rae said as she tossed some things into boxes; Jade, Jon, and Jessica were in her aunt and uncle's house with her, helping her pack some of the last of her stuff from her bedroom – she had been slowly moving everything out of her aunt and uncle's to Kara's house. "Kara was going to help herself, but she had an emergency at the Sanctuary."

"Not a problem," Jon said, grabbing the box with a smile. "I'll bring this to the Sanctuary."

"You know, it's good to have you three back," Rae said with a smile at the three Js, just as Jon left.

"You've said that about a thousand times," Jade commented with a laugh.

"Hey guys, I put some cookies out on the table," Nora appeared by the door. "You're all welcome to it."

"I'm in," Jessica said, as she and Jade went to get the cookies.

Nora looked around, noting the bare room.

"Wow, this… looks like before you moved back in," Nora said – the room was completely bare, besides Clark laying on the bed with one of his toys. Karry Universe had showed them how to make strong dog toys ones for Kryptonian animals and Adam and Winn were more than willing to get on Clark's good side, so he had a mountain of toys now – they were in fact some of the last things Rae had to move.

She was also thinking of getting Clark a yellow sun light collar, so he wasn't powerless under the red dome all the time. Krypto was used to being powerless under the dome, but Clark did like his powers after all and struggled a little when without them.

"Yeah can't believe how much stuff I packed in here in one year," Rae said, not having thought moving out again would have been difficult since she had moved back in a year ago after breaking up with Frankie. "I'm making sure I leave nothing behind. Kara has room for all my stuff."

"You don't have to do that," Nora said.

"I figured you'd want to use this room to take in more foster kids," Rae said, knowing how much Nora and Henry loved their foster kids – in fact, they were in the process of adopting Ryan and Richie, but they also had a baby girl here presently.

"This room… no, it wouldn't feel right," Nora said, shaking her head. "This will always be your room," Nora put her arms around Rae.

"Aunt Nora, this time it's real – not like Frankie and me. Kara is the the real deal," Rae said. She had explained the bond to her aunt and uncle once, not entirely sure they understood what she meant, but Nora had been happy when Rae explained it meant she and Kara were forever.

"I know," Nora said. "Maybe me and Henry will use this for things we do not want to get into children's hands. It does have that lock." Nora gave a smirk at this. "Or maybe, one day we can put our grandchildren in here." Rae's face went red. "You always wanted kids. A little speedster. Make sure you get them some day."

"Um, yeah. I need cookies," Rae said, wanting off the conversation and going down the stairs to see Jade and Jessica had been joined by Walter and Julia. "Hey, Plus, Minus, what are you doing here? I thought Iris was driving you wedding-crazy." Iris and Eddie's wedding was on Christmas day. The rehearsal had been last night, so they could have some Christmas celebrations today and tomorrow before it all went down.

"We're avoiding Wally and Tally," Julia said taking a cookie. "Since they came back, Wally is like a whole new man."

"And not a good one," Walter sighed and that struck Rae.

"Dad gave him the whole 20 questions thing he only gives suspects because he thought something was up," Julia continued with a shrug. "Passed with flying colors."

"Really?" Rae stated, a little too airily – she had not forgotten Savitar's face – the Wally who had tried to kill her. She had not been checking on Wally with his long vacation, but the way he had looked at her yesterday during the rehearsal had been odd. He had barely said two words to her, too.

"You know, he threw a hissy fit when Iris told him he was not walking with you down the aisle or into the reception. That was odd," Julia said, and that gave Rae an even worst feeling. "He seemed determined to accompany you and wouldn't give up until Iris changed the order and let him walk with you."

"Where is he?" Rae asked, feeling the pit of her stomach drop at all this information.

"Him and Tally are going to be heading to dinner soon. I think they are going to that restaurant… Road House. For steak," Julia said and Rae gave a nod.

"That's in the National part of the city." Rae had heard of the new restaurant. "I got to head back to work. Clark – I kind of need you. Walking you was my excuse to leave!" Clark came trotting down the stairs at this, one of his toys in his mouth. "Drop it." Rae added softly, Clark giving her sad eyes as he put the toy down then looked up at Rae. Sad. "Ugh, fine take it."

Clark gave a bark and picked the toy up, wagging his tail happily.

"Julia, Walter mind helping Jade and Jessica move the last of my stuff into Kara's?" Rae asked and barely heard their 'no problem' before leaving.

-New Justice-

Rae walked into the Grant/Foster penthouse, seeing smoke and firemen.

"What happened here?!" Rae asked waving her hand, wishing she could do it at super speed to help, but she was Rae right now, not the Flash. Clark even looked around, seeming shocked at all the smoke.

"You left the oven on!" It was Joel, and he was angrier than Rae had ever seen him.

"I didn't even use the oven today," Rae countered, trying not to yell back.

"Don't lie. If you admit you made a mistake…" Joel snapped.

"Joel," Cat said, stopping him. "I don't think this was Rain."

"If I may," a fireman interrupted. "The reason the kitchen caught on fire is someone left an oven mitt inside." The firemen held up a burnt oven mitt and Rae immediately went into the kitchen, going into the draw Cat told her was hers. She could leave anything in it and no one would touch it – looking for her oven mitt. It wasn't there.

"My oven mitt," Rae said a tear appearing in her eyes. Remembering when Clark Kent gave it to her. It was when she first got the job – she had been excited as she told Clark and he had presented her with the mitt. She laughing at the Flash symbol on it. It was Clark's idea of a joke as he warned her about his old friend Cat Grant. She had joked she would never use it but first day of the job she had brought it with her and left it here ever since.

"Oh, are my cookies done?" It was Penny Foster as she came down the stairs. "So many people here, I hope I made enough."

Rae saw Joel's shocked as Cat put a hand his shoulder. Rae was still mourning her oven mitt as Clark rubbed his head against her leg. Carter and Dawn were sitting in the living room, safe. "No cookies Penny," Cat said, turning to her husband. Rae knew Joel had been in denial on how bad his mother was, but this was hard proof.

"Oh, that is sad," Penny stated, turning and heading back up the stairs.

Rae looked around the kitchen – it was ruined. "I can't cook here tonight," Rae said sadly. "How about I bring Carter and Dawn out for dinner while you two talk?" She remembered what she needed here. She needed Carter. His powers of being able to see meta humans.

"Thank you," Cat said, accepting the offer with a nod. Rae signaled to Dawn who took Carter's hand to lead him to Rae. "And Rae..." Rae paused as Cat used her name. Cat never used her real name. "We'll replace the oven mitt for you."

"Thank you," Rae said, trying to sound happy about it but Cat Grant knew.

"But I can't… can I?" Cat said her reporter instincts in play. "Replace it, I mean. Who gave it to you?"

"The man I named my dog after," Rae said and Clark barked. "Clark, stay here." She couldn't bring him to a restaurant anyway. Clark moaned but picked up his toy and went to his spot playing with it as Rae left with the kids and Cat took Joel to the couch as the firemen started to leave their job done.

-New Justice-

"Carter," Rae whispered after getting out of the Uber she had ordered. She hated cars, but it was the only way with Dawn in tow. Both had been ecstatic to go to the Road House when Rae had suggested it. "I need your power." Rae whispered this as Dawn walked into the restaurant in front of her. "I need you to use them on the man I am going to call Wally. Got it?" Carter nodded as Rae lead him into to where Dawn already was at the front.

"I gave our names," Dawn said with a smile.

Rae smiled as she scanned the room, looking for the two people she knew were here and finding them at a table.

"Tally, Wally!" Rae called out in false joy, moving to the table. She turned Carter towards them and could feel Carter stiffen.

"Rae, what are you doing here?" Tally asked, putting a smile on.

"Small world," Rae said with an equal fake smile. "Had to take the Grant kids out after a small fire in the kitchen."

"Grant party of three?" A host called.

"That would be us," Rae said, knowing that's the name Dawn gave and she followed the host, leaving Wally and his mysterious girlfriend.

"So?" Rae whispered silently to Carter.

"Meta," Carter whispered back. "A speedster, like you."

"You sure?" Rae asked, and Carter nodded.

"I mean he has the same radiance but it's slightly… odd," She had been hoping Carter would say no. That she could go on denying her Wally was Savitar, but Carter had just taken away all hope.

"Odd?" She asked back, worry in her voice.

"I can't explain it too well, but when I see you it makes me happy, but seeing him… it gives me a bad feeling. Kind of like…. Similar to the guy who took HR and Tracey." Carter muttered back.

"Are you two alright?" Dawn called to her brother and Rae, as Rae quickly pulled a smile at the girl. She had to pretend everything was okay, even though she now knew exactly who Savitar was. This was bad.

-New Justice-

After dropping Carter and Dawn back off at home and giving Cat and Joel the takeout that she had ordered for them, she took Clark to Watchtower. There she called Sara and Kara to her; both came; Kara had Superdog by her side.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked knowing right away. "I've been getting odd feelings from you for an hour."

"It's not a multiverse doppelganger," Rae responded darkly, confusing the two. "Wally." They understood then and Kara took Rae into her arms right away, knowing Rae was upset and why she had been getting those off vibes, but trying to hide it. Rae put her head to Kara, holding back the tears and felt Sara put a hand on her back. Rae knew this was going to harm the Wests in a way she never wanted to. They had been family friends all her life – who knew what would happen after, what state they would be in once Wally… once everything came full circle.

"I know how much you wanted it to be someone else," Sara said, and Rae nodded. The two had been very supportive of her looking elsewhere for another Wally who could be evil – checking other worlds' Wally on the down-low.

"Did he do anything?" Kara asked.

"No," Rae said. "He doesn't know I know. I used Carter." Kara gave a smirk at this. "But I am calling a full League meeting right now." The two nodded as Rae went to the computers. Being Christmastime, people were either out taking care of the normal small crimes or with family. Rae put in an emergency meeting notice though, and one by one all members of the League came in.

Rae watched as the members of the Leagues filled the room – all of them wondering about the emergency meeting, but once everyone was there, Rae took a breath, feeling Kara through their bond sending her strength. Rae smiled now, wondering how she ever lived without this.

"The first thing I have to say is that I'm sorry," Rae said, confusing them more. "I… I lied to you." That shocked people. "I lied to you for what I thought was a good reason. And I would do it again. Don't be mad at Kara and Sara though; I asked them not to tell you when I told them the truth. I know who Savitar is. I knew his face. I knew who he was."

"Savitar?" It was Thea who had not been in the League at the time, or on the Earth – even Tim and Thomas had at least heard of Savitar though, they were also new members.

"A speedster from the future who wanted to kill Rae," Laurel explained simply. "But why did you withhold the truth?"

"Because the face I saw when his suit was finally unraveled was someone… I consider family," Rae said.

"Not another Barry?" Winn spoke up, but Kara glared him to silence.

"It was Wally West." There were confused looks around the room now from this, people not knowing who that was. "Plus and Minus's older brother." Rae clarified. "We… I… I was hoping it was not our Wally – that it was another Wally out there in the multiverse, but I have just been proven it is our Wally, and I fear his going to do something bad. At Iris's wedding." Rae remembered Julia and Walter's comment on Wally throwing a hissy fit about the wedding and having to walk with Rae. "Which is Christmas day. I'm sorry, but I need you to cancel plans with family. I want to send a lot of you undercover into the wedding."

"We're there," Adam was the one who said this, and people followed suit without question.

"How are we doing this?" Dinah was the one to ask.

Rae had to smile at her League happy to follow her.

"I've been thinking of this too…" Rae then took out a cellphone now and dialed Iris.

"Hey Iris?" Rae said when Iris answered the phone. "I need a favor. You know Kara has a cousin? Well we need to bring him with us to the wedding. Kara will pay for the last minute-plate." Kara raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"That's fine," Iris said. "What's his name?"

"Chris," Rae said, wondering.

"Good, I will write the card for him and squeeze him into your table," Iris said, and Rae could tell she was going into wedding-administration-mode.

"Thanks," Rae said before she hung up the phone.

"Ah, who's going in as Chris?" Winn asked conspiratorially.

"Chris," Rae said simply, and Kara chuckled. "But I need you in." Rae pointed at Winn, dialing another number. "DJ Smoak? Flash here." Rae vibrated her vocal cords as she spoke.

"Preparing for the wedding," Felicity responded instantly.

"About that. Do you usually have an assistant with you?" Rae asked.

"Yeah," Felicity said.

"Your using Stopwatch on Christmas," Rae said. "You don't have to pay him either." Rae added since Felicity was silent at that.

"Okay," Felicity stated, not arguing.

"Good, bye," Rae said hanging up the phone. "You're in." Winn blinked but nodded. "M'Gann, you can shapeshift into a waitress?" M'Gann gave a nod. "Donna, join her as waitress."

"I'm a pretty good bartender," Sara added.

"Maybe you should open one," Laurel said, and Sara giggled at that. "I'm serious. I'll pay. Just to get you working."

"Maybe in Gotham," Sara said, giving Thomas a wink. "Going to have to move in with my husband eventually…." That made everyone turn around to look at them.

"Um. Did we not mention we're engaged?" That distracted them for a moment as Laurel and Dinah went to hug Sara. Rae smiled, giving Sara a hug too as the men gave Thomas playful punches. "Back on topic." Sara gave a nod to Rae. They would celebrate later for her. "I can be a bartender at the reception."

"Who's the photographer?" Caitlin asked. "If we can get him not to show, me and my sister can go in. She's studying to be a photographer and my dad just got her a good camera for her birthday."

"If she messes up those photos I will be on the hook," Rae said, biting her lip and not wanting Iris's wrath. "But do it. Someone get the photographer to be a no-show. Oh, and Caitlin I need some anti-speed formula."

Red Tornado gave a nod at this though as he went to the computer. "Adam, stick with Rae," Kara said, making Rae blink. "Small, on her shoulder I mean."

"Oh. Good idea Supergirl!" Rae said. "Aquas, you'll be with Superdog and Flash Pup nearby – easily able to come in. People can go into the back of the church, stick nearby at the reception if you cannot figure out a way in. We have a day to plan." There were nods around as everyone figured out how to get into the wedding.

-Iris's Wedding Day/Christmas Day-

Caitlin held the camera equipment as she and Daphne move up to the West house. Red Tornado had gotten the photographer to not turn up by getting him a free vacation – then interrupting the phone call to the Wests so they never knew. Daphne and Caitlin were going in his place, pretending to be coworkers.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Daphne whispered worriedly as Caitlin knocked.

"Just act like you've done this before," Caitlin said calmly; she had spent the entire day and night convincing her younger sister to do this, after all.

Francine West opened the door, the two explaining that the photographer won a vacation but had spent his protégés in his place. Francine gave a worried nod and Caitlin had to smirk – she could see in the room beyond that Rae was already in her dress.

"Pictures?" Caitlin said, and saw Rae annoyed look but smiled for Daphne. "And I want that one." Caitlin whispered, and Daphne gave her a look. This was the only time they could one-up Rae and Caitlin wanted a picture of her in the dress.

Kara was there as well, in a similar dress, and Chris was sitting on the couch in his suit. Apparently, Iris had insisted Kara join and Chris as well, which was for the best. Rae sat next to them and Kara put an arm around her as Caitlin and Daphne took pictures of Iris getting makeup and hair done. She was far too busy to question the photography any more than the brief statement from earlier.

Wally came the down stairs at that moment in his suit, looking irritated already.

"Heading to the church," Wally said, almost bored.

"Take Walter with you!" Joe called out.

"Read his mind," Caitlin whispered into Daphne's ear, low enough not to be heard by normal humans but Caitlin knew Kara had heard it. Daphne seemed surprised but turned to look at Wally.

"How about a picture of the bride and her brothers?" Daphne suggested before they left.

"I like," Iris said with a smile. "Wally, Walter?"

Wally groaned but went to one side of Iris and Walter the other. Walter give a big toothy smile while Wally just plastered on a grin. As Daphne took the pictures, she concentrated on Wally's mind, hearing the thoughts… seeing what he had experience. She blinked, horrified by what she saw.

"That's good," Daphne said, her voice suddenly hoarse, looking at the photos on the camera. After a few more photos, Daphne and Caitlin said they had to get to the church to take pictures there before the ceremony. They left quickly, but not before Rae gave them a determined look.

"So…?" Caitlin asked, when inside the car. She was driving.

"You know that vigilante?" Daphne asked, sounding worried now. "Yellow Arrow or something? The one who was killed." Caitlin nodded. The Justice League had made no headway on that at all – Thomas had searched the streets of Gotham looking for any clue, but none had come. "I think he killed her. I saw it… he's the reason we're doing this?"

"Yes," Caitlin said, reaching for her coms as she did. "Justice League be advised: Wally is the one who killed Mia Dreaden."

"How do you know that?" Thomas asked.

"Long story," Caitlin said as she pulled up to the church.

….

Rae was very aware of Adam, small and chilling on her shoulders – or when bored, flying around her unseen by anyone else.

The ride to the church was short in the limo, and throughout the entire walk down the aisle, Rae couldn't think of anything but the man walking next to her. She trusted Caitlin when she said he'd killed Yellow Arrow – she did notice some of her Justice League hanging out in the back of the church.

She barely paid attention to the ceremony, or the limo ride to the reception. Then the millions of pictures that they had to take at Iris's perfect picture spot.

"Boyfriend?" Daphne asked her; apparently, every bridesmaid or groomsman were able to get photos with their mate.

"No… girlfriend," Rae said, annoyed – not at Daphne, but about the pictures in general.

"Sorry," Daphne said, glancing at Caitlin, picking up the annoyance as Rae called Kara over.

"She has a lot on her mind," Caitlin told her sister in reassurance, Rae not detecting her rudeness in her own alertness of Wally nearby.

"Caitlin, get this over with," Rae mumbled, as she and Kara put on a smile.

"I think we're done with the bridesmaids," Caitlin said to Daphne after some more picture were taken.

"Yeah," Daphne said, letting Rae and Kara go into the cocktail hour of the reception, the two having to smile at Chris eating everything.

After the food, Rae lined up with the others for the entrances as Kara and Chris went in to find their table. She tried not to tip off Felicity on who she was, as Felicity asked for her name to announce, but gave Winn a nod.

As she took Wally's arm to go into the hall, she felt something pinch her arm. "Ow," Rae mumbled.

"You okay?" Wally asked, an unmistakable smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Rae said, confused as Felicity announced Rae, escorted by Wally.

Iris and Eddie danced to their first song as husband and wife and Rae sneaked away to Kara's side.

"Anything?" Rae asked. Kara shook her head "Adam what about you?"

"I think Wally hit you with something," Adam said. "When you said ow, but I could not see what."

Sara was having fun mixing drinks at the bar, but the smile left her face when she saw someone, and she ducked down under the bar. "What is Talia Al Gaul doing here?" Sara asked, sitting on the floor of the bar, unseen by Tally.

"Talia Al Gaul?" Rae whispered, taking Kara's hand and going onto the dance floor to make it look good.

"Nyssa's big sister," Sara said, urgently. "She's with Wally."

"Tally…" Kara whispered in realization as the two turned – Tally and Wally were looking at them, almost glaring at Rae.

"She looks younger than Nyssa," Rae commented.

"She uses the Lazarus Pit to stay young," Sara answered.

"The League of Assassins was making the anti-speed formula," Caitlin commented on the coms now.

"The long vacation," Kara commented. "She was making Wally an assassin and a speedster!"

"How?" The question was asked to Sara, but Caitlin was the one who answered.

"The metamorphosis. I have been looking at what the League of Assassins was trying to buy – remember back when we faced off Nyssa?" Caitlin reminded them. "I was theorizing they were trying to remake the metamorphosis, but I could not figure out why."

"They think they have you trapped," it was Donna who had said this – she was walking around as a waitress, along with M'Gann who had shaped-shift into a young Africa American woman.

"They don't know the anti-speed formula has been used on me. Or that it only works once," Rae said, remembering when the time traveler had used it on her last year. Karry had first introduced it to their world to stop her Barry. "I say we spring their trap and see what happens."

Rae gave Kara a smirk before pretending to faint in her arms – Kara got this move right away, pretending to help Rae off the dance floor and back to the table. Chris was sitting there, eating the salad but he had a com as well and understood what was going on.

"Rae, are you okay?" Nora asked, coming up to her now, concerned. She and Henry had gotten a babysitting for their foster kids, Ryan and Richie, a little upset they were not going to be with them the entire day but had been happy with their presents.

"Yeah," Rae said, trying to act weak but not to worry her aunt and uncle. She had not told them what was going on. "I think I just need some air."

"Want me to come?" Kara said, playing along.

"I'm good. You eat before Chris eats everything," Rae said, grabbing her bag. She had made the anti-speed formula as well and had it in her small pocketbook. She headed for the door to the outside.

"Stay with Nora and Henry," Kara whispered to Chris. Just in case. Chris gave a nod, getting up to follow the two.

…

Rae walked down the path and to a fountain. She had been aware of Wally and Tally following her and saw their shadows. She still had Adam with her on her shoulder.

"Wally," Rae said calmly, turning around. "Tally. Or should I say… Talia Al Gaul."

"You know?" Talia said, seeming surprised.

"It doesn't matter. I injected you," Wally said, vibrating his hand threateningly.

"About that…" Rae said kicking off her shoes and running fast. Taking the formula out of her bag and running behind Wally, injecting him with it before he could react; Wally instantly fell to the floor, the formula taking effect on him. "It only works once!"

Adam took the hint and unshrunk himself holding out his gun at the two. "I think this is over," Adam said.

"Oh, don't worry, we have a back-up!" Tally snapped, taking out a button and pushed it.

Rae felt the explosion before she saw it – part of the reception hall was suddenly engulfed in flames as bits of brick and glass shot out.

"No!" Rae cried angrily.

"Whoa," she heard Winn say, in retaliation inside.

"Stopwatch freeze!" Rae called, knowing Winn had done it when the fire froze. She could hear people screaming and then another explosion, deeper inside.

"It doesn't matter, Flash – there are multiple bombs inside," Talia laughed. "You can either save the people… or stop us from leaving. Isn't that your M.O.?"

"Atom go." Adam flew up right away going to go help get people away. "Aquas, we need your power. Send in the dogs." Rae ignored Talia as she knew the Aquas were nearby, pretending to tour the local area to be nearby. Red Tornado had the dogs, and they also had Rae's outfit. Rae ran into her outfit, phasing out of the dress as she did so.

She heard another explosion as she ran in. "If you can't move fast, get out yourselves! If you can move grab someone." Rae called out, seeing the sudden panic of her non-League friends and family.

"M'Gann, get out!" It was Donna's voice yelling at M'Gann. The fire was a Martian's weakness and M'Gann's personal fear.

"I got your aunt and uncle," Chris said, and Rae was thankful for him.

"I got Felicity out," Winn voice was heard.

"Me and Daphne are clear," Caitlin said on the coms.

"What about the husband and bride?" Rae asked, looking for Iris and Eddie now. This was what she feared for this wedding, especially for Iris.

Another explosion as Rae was grabbing people though – bringing them to a door and out. Rae ran in one more time, finally seeing Iris, unconscious, on the floor and grabbing her. She noticed Eddie nearby, but his face was burned nearly beyond recognition and she knew he was dead – they must have been right near an explosion. She had no time to regret this or mourn him yet.

Another explosion and Rae ran out with Iris in her arms. Clark and Krypto were using their freeze breath along with Red Tornado and his winds to put the flames out, but Rae watched as there was another explosion, this causing the building to collapse. Iris was still in her arms – she didn't even have time to grab Eddie's body

"Flash!" Rae turned; it was Joe and standing next to him was Francine, Julia, and Walter.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Rae said, knowing Iris needed medical attention right away and ran off. Of course, the Wests knew she was the Flash – she wondered if Joe would piece together what had turned this wedding day into a disaster.

-New Justice-

Rae came into Watchtower later that night – her League was fine, all of them having gotten out.

"Eddie Thawne is dead; his body was recovered half an hour ago – and it looks like Iris's spine was compressed in the explosion. She… she'll never walk again," Rae said to the room at large. She was sad, but Kara could feel her anger overwhelmed this.

There had been more than one wedding reception taking place in that building, and the Justice League had not been able to save everyone. In fact, considering they were at Iris's wedding, they got more people from that wedding out than any other. Rae didn't want to know how many couples had been forever split because of Wally and Talia.

"Sara… why?" Rae turned to Sara now, wanting to know what kind of motivation would lead to the League of Assassins targeting Rae herself, and Iris's wedding.

Sara knew the League of Assassins the best, but she shook her head. She had never heard of them doing something like this before. "I… I don't know," Sara said. "This looks… like it was a targeted attack against you."

Rae gave a nod, not understanding it herself. Why her? The League of Assassins had never done anything like this before to the Justice League – she knew the old League's history, and even though both the Justice League and the League of Assassins had clashed, it had never culminated to something like this.

Clark rubbed against Rae as Rae turned to Red Tornado. "Clear the board Red," Rae said confusing everyone but the robot.

Red Tornado turned to the computer and pushed a button. The map of the world that showed the color-coded missions was wiped clean – no missions able to be taken.

"White Canary, I want you to put all the League of Assassin bases you know on that board," Rae said, surprising Sara. "Nerds, use Sara's knowledge, start hacking the League of Assassin, finding bases she does not know – find where any and all League of Assassin members and their missions. They have gone too far this time. Their last straw. We will destroy their bases. Stop their missions. We won't stop until the League of Assassins is gone. Got it?"

No one argued.

No one disagreed.

The League of Assassins had just attacked their leader, hundreds of innocent people and the Justice League too – Rae had just declared war on the League of Assassin and the Justice League had work to do.

As Christmases went, this wasn't the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone


	10. Recruiting an Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae has decided to go to war with the League of Assassins but the Justice League is going to need some extra help.

-December 28th-

"Another one destroyed," Rae called as she came into Watchtower. A couple of league members behind her.

Since the wedding three days earlier, the Justice League had been hunting down and destroying any and all League of Assassins bases – and stopping all their assassins.

"Kara, how did saving that scientist go?" Rae turned to her second-in-command, all business now.

"Easy," Kara said with a nod, petting Krypto – Clark came running up to his father, wagging his tail, while Beppo was on the chair behind Kara. "Alpha was pretty easy to stop," She added – Alpha was a member of the League of Assassins. Sara had told them of all the members she knew during her time, including pictures when she could find them.

"Sara, nerds, how's planning the attack on Nanda Parbat going?" Rae asked. She had put Sara in charge of making the plans for Nanda Parbat, the League of Assassins' main base, since Sara had lived there during her time as an assassin.

"It's not going to be easy, but we're getting there," Sara said with a determined nod.

"Well, I think we can call it quits for…" Rae was about to let everyone go home when Adam interrupted her.

"You might want to see what's going on at CatCo," Adam said, pulling up a video. It was Ra's Al Gaul, along with Nyssa and Talia. A man stood there with the Grants – he had a mask on, but his vibrating made it clear this was Wally – and where they were was the Grant's living room. Everyone was there, including Adam and Annie. The only one missing was Penny.

"Someone's got to be kidding me!" Rae groaned, looking at the screen.

"Flash," Ra's Al Gaul said on the screen. "Come here to talk to me. Without your League – or I'll start killing them! Starting with the youngest." Talia grabbed Dawn and put a very long blade to her throat. "You have 5 minutes to get here before I kill her. Then I kill one every half an hour unless you show."

"I guess I have to go save the Grants again," Rae said as everyone looked to her. "Krypto, Clark, Beppo, with me. You're technically not in the League." She smirked at this as Clark and Krypto shot up from their sitting positions to join Rae. Beppo jumped through the air to land on Rae's back. "And I honestly think Carter needs a Kryptonian seeing eye dog because this is starting to get ridiculous…." She moved to open zap tunnel and Rae and the Kryptonian animals went through.

"You know I don't think she was joking…?" Laurel said thoughtfully. "About making a Kryptonian dog a seeing eye dog, I mean."

"Oh, she was deadly serious," Kara said, knowing that for a fact. "Besides, the Sanctuary has too many dogs and cats lately anyway, so not the worst idea."

-New Justice-

"It looks like your time has run out," Ras' Al Gaul said to Dawn, Talia's blade pressed tightly to her throat.

"No!" Joel yelled, wanting to stand up, but Wally pushed him back.

"Dad?" Nyssa said, seeming nervous as she looked around the room. Killing a child was not something she wanted them to do.

Before Talia could move however, there was a flash and Rae was standing there, in her Flash, outfit holding Ra's Al Gaul and vibrating her hand close to his heart. Krypto and Clark were growling at the three and Beppo was flying above. "You touch her, and I rip your daddy's heart out of his chest!"

"Cutting it close, Flash," Ra's said, giving Talia a nod who let go of Dawn, letting her go back to the couch. Rae let go of Ra's with a little shove. "I said come alone though." Wally moved but Ra's held out a hand. "Sah-Vi-Tah, hold on," Rae did not react at the name, but she knew the League gave unusual names to their members. Sa-Vi-Tah was how Wally started to call himself Savitar, it seemed.

"No, you said come without my League. The animals are not members of the League," Rae said to a bark from the two dogs and Beppo pounding his chest and shrieking. "I would say I can't believe you went this low, but you have proven you're the scum of the Earth. The most disgusting and disgraceful human being to exist – worse even than the Reverse Flash."

"Really? The Reverse Flash killed your League," Ra's said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, when he hated me, he went after my League, the people with powers who could defend themselves and could have won. It was a direct attack. But you…. You go after people with a mild connection, people who cannot defend themselves. It's low and I thought assassins were supposed to have a code of honor, but clearly you do not," Rae said, letting her anger show. The Grants/Fosters were remaining silent throughout this.

"I needed to get your attention," Ra's Al Gaul said. "Your League has been very busy. …attacking us."

"After what you did, did you expect us to not fight back?" Rae said, her eyes going to the speedster she knew was Wally. "After what you took, you attacked us, attacked the Justice League, and I warned you once that I was willing to go to war with you."

"I attacked you?" Ra's Al Gaul said.

"There's no difference. You attack one of us you, attack us all," Rae said – it had been a motto of the League for a long time. They had each other's back. She knew it was the same across the multiverse of known Justice Leagues too, no matter what name they went by. "I didn't start this war, but I sure as hell am going to finish it. I'll keep destroying your bases, stopping your assassins. I will not stop until your League of Assassins is history."

"Yes, very impressive today. How did you know of that warehouse?" Ra's Al Gaul asked. "We got that after your White Canary left."

Rae smirked. "You think the best weapons are your swords and your training? You're wrong. The best weapons are a nerd with access to the best computer systems on this planet. And I got three of them on the team, and two in the reserves." Rae took a step back. "What do you want from us?"

"For this to end," Ra's Al Gaul said. "I discovered what I wanted from my attack – your League somehow found out what we were doing and countered. You are clearly as good as the old League, which is all I wanted to test. Now… we can stop this and go back."

"Wait," Rae said remembering back when she threatened the League to release Sara just after she had restarted the League. She remembered Ra's saying that if they were not as good as the old League, he would come back for her. "That's what this was all about? Testing us?" Rae's anger grew at that, not believing this to be possible.

"Well, when releasing the Reverse Flash did not work as a test since, we did not see what…"

"You released him?" Rae cut off Ra's, figuring she should have known. "I had to put a sword through his heart to stop him!"

"Congratulations," Ras said.

"Not everyone is as blood thirsty as you," Rae snapped at him. Her cousin death was a sore spot for her. Clark's eyes lit up though, knowing his mistress was angry and Krypto followed his son.

"The point being…" Ra's said seeing the anger in the Flash's eyes, and the dogs, and turning to Nyssa. Nyssa had her arms on her hips and a look in her eyes, almost saying 'I told you so'. "We can end this now. The old League never chose to attack us. There's a reason for that."

Rae actually laughed. "You think the old League was scared of you?" Rae said. "Oh, they would have been pleased to destroy you! Your little League disgusted them. The reason why we never did – you weren't important enough." Rae looked Ra's right in the eye as she said that. "Your band of assassins, hiding in the shadows, is not big League when you have aliens threatening to destroy the world. Chaos across the globe. You were not a priority, but congratulations, you elevated yourselves to the big time."

Ras sighed. "Fine, since our Leagues cannot exist together anymore, I propose a finale battle. We fight it out – one League comes out the winner. The other does not," Ra's said. "Get it over with."

"That's not a good idea," it was Sara in Rae's ear on the com. "They have no idea where our bases are. We still have the advantage with the way we're doing it."

It wasn't Sara that Rae was hearing though, it was Savitar. She remembered hearing his words: 'winning the finale battle was not enough for you'. Her eyes were to Wally at that for a split second – he was Savitar, or at least would be. Meaning the finale battle happened and the Justice League won for Savitar. Meaning… it had to happen again.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Where and when?" Rae asked.

"How about January 1st?" Ras said with a smirk. "Unless you have other plans…?"

"Nowhere I would rather be," Rae said not caring he had chosen her birthday. She didn't like her birthday anyway.

That seemed to surprise Ra's, but he was good at not letting it show. "You can choose where," Ras said.

"Samsins," was the first thing out of Rae's mouth.

"Seriously?" It was Adam in her ear. "What is it with us and that place?"

Rae ignored this comment. "An abandoned amusement park just outside the cities. Noon on January 1st," Rae said.

"Until then, no more attacks. We both get ready for the battle." Rae gave a nod at that. "And no Code Dominate," Ra's added. "Let's leave this as heroes against assassins."

"More like Heroes and Villains," Winn growled in, Rae trying not to smirk at the wordplay.

"Fine, but here's my warning," Rae however did say. "You touch anyone connected to me or someone in my League again and this final battle is done; I will active Code Dominate and blow Nanda Parbat off the face of the Earth. Got it?" Rae didn't need the countries' nuclear weapons to blow up the League – she was sure Watchtower had something that could. But she wanted to make the threat, to make it clear how deadly serious she was.

"No harm will come to anyone," Ra's said with a nod, signaling for his daughters and the speedster to leave. They did quickly, thanks to Wally.

Rae turned to the Grants/Fosters once they were gone.

"Hey… god, I'm sorry this happened again," Rae said, stepping towards the Grants.

"Well…" Before Cat Grant could finish her sentence, Penny Foster came barreling out of another room, cane above her hand and moving with surprising speed.

"Stay away from my family!" She yelled, going to hit Rae with the cane. Rae turned to catch it with speed, but as she caught it Beppo jumped on Penny's back covering her eyes with his hands and causing Penny to scream and try to hit him with the cane that just broke on his back.

Krypto and Clark barked, jumping up and grabbed the monkey from the older woman. "Okay…" Rae said, almost not believing what she just saw. "Bringing the monkey was a bad idea." Beppo gave a look at her with big, almost sad eyes. "Get over here you, trouble maker." Beppo gave a toothy grin before jumping onto Rae's back, reaching for her helmet, but Rae put a hand on it to stop him. "I better go." Rae told the family before they could say anything, Penny now shockingly subdued due to the change of attack and Rae ran out, the dogs following her.

"You think they realized no one turned off the live stream to CatCo?" Annie asked, pointing at the camera still set up.

"Doubt it," Cat said going to turn off the camera and take it off its stand.

That was when Joel's phone messaged.

"Rae," Joel said looking at the text. "No surprise… she's using those vacation days we owe her. Says sorry for the short notice but with the kitchen wrecked anyway she's not really needed."

"Why is that no surprise?" Dawn asked, and the three adults exchanged looks. It was time to come clean with the kids. It would distract them from this latest attack anyway.

"Kids, this is something we figured out a while ago, but Rae does not know we know," Cat started. "But you should know now too… Rae is the Flash."

"I didn't tell you!" Carter said instantly defensive, and then put a hand over his mouth. Eyes turned to him, not that he could see.

"You knew?" Annie asked.

"My power… The one that turned me blind." Carter started.

"Do you have any others?" Cat interrupted her son with a raised eyebrow.

"Urm, no," Carter stated. "But I can see meta humans and Rae… she's beautiful. All glowing. She told me the truth when I went blind," Carter admitted feeling sorry he did but they had already known. "You should hear her stories."

"I kissed the Flash," Adam said after a moment. A grin on his face.

"You also got dumped by the Flash," Carter added.

"For Supergirl," Adam added. "I can live with that."

"Is Rae going to be okay?" Dawn asked worried now, her hand rubbing her throat. She could still feel the cold steel Talia had placed there.

"Hey…" Cat said bending down so she was on eye contact with her daughter. "Any day, any time, no matter the challenge… I would put all my chips on the Scarlet Speedster." Cat wiped a tear from Dawn's eyes. "She knows what she's doing." Dawn hugged her mother at that. "Come on, we need something to take our mind's off this latest attack on our family," she stood at that, looking at Joel and Annie, who nodded. Penny, somehow, had fallen asleep on the couch.

-New Justice-

"Do you know what you're doing?" Sara had to questions Rae when she walked back into Watchtower. "A war with the League of Assassins?! A final battle! I just…"

"I know what I am doing," Rae said with a nod, stopping Sara's rant. "The plan is all laid out – all I have to do is follow it, and we win." Rae made it sound like she had a plan but she knew the truth: She wasn't making any decisions. She was decoding her clues from Savitar and the speed force. Everything she needed was right in front of her. She had already done it. Sort of.

"They can get a lot of people to that battle field – more than us," Sara pointed out.

"No, they can't," Adam said. "We've got the multiverse on our side. 20 worlds of Flashs and Supergirls come in and…"

"No," Rae cut off Adam suddenly, remembering what the speed force had told her about this. "We can't use the multiverse." Rae turned to Kara as she said it; Kara being the only one she told about the speed force warning.

"You're sounding like Frankie used to…" Winn pointed out with a frown.

"But for good reason." Rae replied simply.

"This is the time you were warned about...?" Kara however spoke up now, looking at Rae. "This is what the speed force meant?" Rae nodded at that. "Okay, so no multiverse."

The two turned to Sara; they did not need her, but they wanted her. Sara sighed, but she knew Rae and Kara well – and she knew the multiverse was more Rae's friend than anyone elses here. If she was saying no it must be important.

"The speed force?" Sara finally decided upon, and Rae nodded again. "You trust the speed force."

"Yes," Rae replied.

"Okay, no multiverse," Sara said. "but we still need more people."

"Maybe we can help…" the three leaders had not noticed the portal open and the rest of the League had not said anything. "Nice you're finally not using the multiverse."

"Not because we are on your motto," Rae said, glancing to Winn who had pointed this out to her. "And what are you two doing here?"

"You think the Justice League can go to war and we would not join?" Frankie pointed out, Gypsy smirking beside her.

"The live stream to CatCo was still on... The whole world knows. Some are freaking out and I am pretty sure people have already started selling Team Justice League shirts," Gypsy pointed out, seeing the confusion. No one in the Justice League had noticed the live stream still going it seemed, having relied on Rae's com to hear what was going on instead. "And consider us part of the League. We want to help."

"Um Flash?" Jess said before Rae could respond to her ex. "The communication devices you gave Psi, Replicate, Batgirl, and that Felicity chick have activated. I'm putting them on screen."

"Not exactly a good time," Rae said, once all four females were on the screen.

"Calling to help you," all four said as one, making Rae blink.

"Batgirl will fight with the Justice League," Stephanie Snart said defiantly – since Rae had given her the outfit, she had shone as Batgirl, taking over the mantle of Barbra with pride. "I've been good. Ask White Canary." Rae looked at Sara who had been training Stephanie since Rae had asked her. Sara gave a nod.

"The League of Assassins tried to kill me. I'm more than willing to lend my power to your cause," Psi said with a smirk.

"I offered once to replicate members of the League to help you fight. I think it's time you need it," Replicate pointed out.

"I know I am not a fighter and you have that MIA A.I., but having a person on your computer can do wonders," Felicity said.

Rae gave a smirk, but before she could say anything Winn interrupted. "Someone is trying to use a zap tunnel with an old code. The code use to belong to… no way! It's Animal Man."

"Open it," Rae said, turning with speed to the zap tunnels as one opened. Two people came in though; one a white man, and one an African American woman. Rae eyes went right to the man though. "Buddy Baker," Rae stated simply.

"Rae Garrick," Buddy said with a smile, and the two hugged, neither bothered or surprised they'd used each other's last names for formality.

"I've been looking for you," Rae said having given up finding Buddy a year ago when trying to rebuild her League.

"Sorry," Buddy said. "I wasn't ready, you know…" but Rae eyes went to the girl next to him. "This is…"

"Tantu Tayler," Rae finished for him.

"How did you know?" Tantu asked.

"Besides the fact you look exactly like your grandmother," Rae pointed out, "you're also wearing Mari's necklace." Rae pointed at the necklace around Tantu's neck, she putting a hand on it. "Becoming Vixen, I see?"

"I just put it on," Tantu admitted. "My grandmother… she died. It's why me and Buddy were in town. We've been… in Africa together." And now Rae understood why Buddy left the Justice League. Mari must have introduced them and the two hit it off, leaving together.

"My condolences," Rae said to Amaya's death, remembering the fierce older woman she had met. The one who she had a lot in common with.

"I know how to use it though. Grandma trained both me and Mari," Tantu said. "I can fight besides you."

"We both want to help," Buddy pointed out.

"See, we got numbers," Rae said, turning back to the room at large, nodding too to the four women still on the screens. "We also have Superdog, Flash Pup, Super Monkey, and Super Horse." The animals in the room gave a cry out at them being named.

"I could possibly grab an extra animal," Kara said. "And of course, we have Chris."

"Anyone else?" Rae asked, looking for ideas.

"Plus and Minus," it was M'Gann who suggested it and Rae paused, not sure how the two were doing – the last time she had seen the Wests they had not been in good shape given the devastation that Talia and Wally had caused them.

"Someone can go see if they are up to it," Rae stated, unsure, knowing it was not going to be her.

"I know," Donna finally shot up, having been quiet "where there is an army waiting for a war that might never come."

"The Amazonians?" Rae questioned. The thought never coming to her mind. "Will they help?"

"Not all, but I think I can get some. Even if I get one. I can be there and back before the 1st," Donna said.

"Go," Rae commanded, and one of the nerds opened a zap tunnel for her and she was gone.

"We shouldn't just rely on the female Amazonians," Thomas voiced. "There are males just as powerful who I think I can get to come." Rae waved her hand the single for Thomas to go.

"Three Js, what's with the whispering?" Rae asked noticing her three lanterns whispering to each other throughout the recruiting.

"We…" Jade started, looking at the two who nodded. "We can send a message out to the Corp. See if any lanterns would be willing to join. There's no guarantee though."

"Do it. A slim chance is better than none," Rae said and the three Js nodded. "Someone get our four volunteers; bring them to Home Base. And don't plan on going home yourselves – we have a war to get ready for. Get off of work. Start preparing." Rae was putting her helmet back on.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked as Rae opened a zap tunnel.

"To get our three Frenemies," Rae answered as she exited.

"Frenemies?" Stephanie asked over the com, fearing she knew the answer but wanted confirmation.

"Your brother and sister, along with Mick," Kara answered for the girl who sighed. She had not told them she was Batgirl. It seemed they were going to find out though.

-New Justice-

Rae didn't run to where she knew the Snarts and Mick were – instead she made sure her com was disconnected and ran into STAR Labs. She had something to do first, after all.

HR and Tracey were in a lab and Rae stopped before them. "Flash, catch," Tracey said, seeming unphased as she threw the ball and Rae caught it with speed, confused. "This is not working."

"What?" Rae asked. Clark gave a bark at that. He was always by Rae's side, after all.

"Sorry, been trying to make an anti-speed device. In case we have to imprison a speedster again…" Tracey was cut off by Rae.

"Don't. With my luck it would be used against me," she threw the ball back and HR caught it. "Remember when Savitar took you and told you that you made a trap in the speed force for me to use against him?" The two nodded at this, glancing at one another. "I need you to do it and I need it done by January 1st."

"Okay," Tracey said, surprising Rae. She expected some argument.

"I figured he was a time traveler that we would have to make that trap for, so we have been working on it," HR explained with a smile. "Thinking of putting this in my next book actually…" Rae rolled her eyes, not that it could be seen with her goggles on.

"We'll be ready," Tracey said determinedly.

"I'll keep you up to date," Rae said with a nod, running out.

….

Rae ran into where Snart and Mick were drinking, along with Lisa.

"Do you three live together or something?" Rae asked as she stopped before them.

"No," Snart said.

"So why are you always…?"

"I meant no, we are not helping with your war," Snart said. Clark gave a growl.

"You don't have a pardon this time," Mick growled, and Rae shook her head.

"You might want to rethink that," Rae said with a smirk. "Because the new Batgirl is joining."

"So?" Snart asked.

"Stephanie is Batgirl," Rae stated, and both Snart and Lisa stood at this.

"You made my sister a vigilante?" Snart was more pissed now, his grip tightening on his beer bottle. Clark light up his eyes but stopped when Rae held out a hand.

"She made herself a vigilante," Rae replied simply. "She was doing it on her own without you – I just made sure she had the right equipment and training to succeed. And she is good." Rae had kept a bit of a watch on Batgirl after all, and she was doing well for herself.

"I'm in," Lisa said right away. "Can't let my little sister fight a war without us." Snart gave a groan and then a nod.

"Fine," Mick said, taking another sip of his beer. Rae smirked at this.

Before they could react any more, Rae quickly ran all three to the zap tunnel and opened one up to Home Base, going through.

"At least let me finish my beer," Mick now groaned as he shook himself, frowning at his empty hand, which to him had only just had a drink in it. But Rae wasn't listening – her eyes had found two more people waiting.

"Plus… Minus… What are you doing here?" Rae asked the duo. Psi and Stephanie were already in Home Base and Stephanie had her hands down as Snart stared at her, while Walter and Julia were looking at Rae. They looked tired.

"I went and asked them," Kara spoke up. Rae had given the order for someone that was not her to go ask, and Kara knew them a little so had gone, it seemed.

"We want to save Wally. So, we're in," Julia said, and Walter gave a nod as well.

"You have to leave Wally to me," Rae said quickly, keeping a stoic expression as she said this. "He's a speedster. Only I can take care of him." Rae made sure to phrase her comment to be simple, but knew she was only giving the false hope.

"You'll save him," Julia said with a nod.

Rae didn't answer, letting the two assume as she felt guilty. But in truth, what was going to happen to Wally already had happened. It was destiny. She'd deal with the fallout when it came around though. She couldn't think about it now – and she knew Kara knew as the two then left to Watchtower.

"Rae, what are you hiding?" Kara asked as they stepped into Watchtower, expecting only Justice League members to be there.

"Don't ask me that, Kara," Rae said as she gave Clark a pet. Krypto rubbed Kara's leg.

"Rae," Kara said as everyone inside remained silent. "We're going to war…"

"I know and I know what I am doing but don't ask me," Rae said. "Cause if you ask me I will tell you. This is something I need to keep to myself though. So please, just let it be." Rae looked up at Kara and Kara gave a nod. Not liking it, but knowing Rae had some plan.

"Hum… guys?" Adams spoke up, and the two finally noticed both Felicity and Replicate in the room.

"What are non-Justice League members doing here and not at Home Base?" Rae asked.

"We figured we would show Felicity the system," Winn said.

"And we're making devices so Replicate can control her clones from here," Jess added.

Rae didn't know what to say to that. She and Kara had just used their real names.

"About the names…" Rae started.

"Oh shush – I figured who you were the minute you gave me your name at the wedding," Felicity said with a smirk. Rae and Kara looked at each other but then shrugged. Felicity figuring out Rae's identity was not important.

"Okay, nerds we also need anti-Kryptonite devices," Rae sighed, turning back to her nerds and remembering Flashpoint. She had told the nerds about those devices and the three had been studying it from what she understood. "And I know we have a war to prepare for, but it is getting late. Make sure we all get some sleep so we're not dead-tired on the 1st."

-New Justice/December 29th-

Donna had reached the island in the early mornings and, after a short rest, stood before her mother and Princess Emma explaining the dire situation.

"You want us to leave the island and go to the world of man for a war that is not ours?" Her mother asked, seeming confused by this.

"It's my war. I am just asking for some people – not all, but some to help me and the Justice League. Besides, we're meant to fight in a war, who says it can't be this one?" Donna reasoned. "And you said yourself the war you're waiting for might never come…" Donna used her mother's own words against her reasoning

"The world of man and this war might be yours, but it is not ours," Hippolyta stated firmly, and Donna knew her decision was finale.

"You care nothing about what's outside this island." Donna said, shaking her head. Normally when her mother made a command she followed, but now she had grown since then. "Not even your own son…" she added, and Hippolyta seemed shocked. "Yes, I know about him – I met him. I've been with him and all the other sons of the Amazonians. They are alive, strong, and maybe I should have gone to them for help."

"Donna, you know our sons cannot stay here!" Hippolyta said sharply.

"And that's what I told them, but there's a reason why most of them hate us," Donna said. "And maybe now I can see it."

"Donna…" Hippolyta said, not knowing what to do. This had never happened with Diana, but it seemed Donna had found something Diana never had.

"I'll go," Emma said before Donna could say anymore, both turning to her. "I'm volunteering to go fight in this war."

"Emma?" Hippolyta said. "The reason you became Princess is, so you can be here in case something terrible happens."

"If war was to come here and you are killed, how can I lead if I have never been in a war myself?" Emma asked. Emma was not as young as Donna but she had been born after the Amazonian fought in ancient Greece.

"I'll go," Isabella interjected, this conversation far from private – and then two other Amazonians volunteered.

"I could forbid it," Hippolyta spoke up. "But I have a feeling you would go anyway." She gave a smirk, as if she was proud. "Go then, before I change my mind." Donna and Emma gave each other a nod and then the four Amazonians rallied around Donna, who lead them away from the group, not looking back.

-New Justice-

Like Donna, Thomas had slept on Herculea before going to talk to Jace about the war – how they needed help and about how Donna was going to Themyscira to get help there. Jace gave a nod once the tale had been told, and then went onto the stage, calling everyone to him.

"Thomas has come here with a request for help. The Justice League is going to war and they need more people," Jace started. "I am going to go help them. If you want to join us, speak up now. But before you do, know that Donna has gone for help. We will be working with more Amazonians than just her. Our estranged mothers, and sisters."

"I'm in," it was Nisos who spoke up. "Donna needs help. I am there."

It was a few moments of people whispering before Timeos stepped up too.

"I will," Timeos said, followed by Anastaios.

Jace gave a nod, realizing who was stepping up. "Lead the way Thomas," Jace now simply said to Thomas.

-New Justice/December 30th-

Kara was in the Sanctuary. She had given her duties to someone below her saying she was going on a vacation, but she had to figure out what animals to take. So far, she was thinking letting the orange cat, Streaky, who liked to hang around the house join them.

"Kara?" Kara heard a familiar voice and looked up in surprised. Standing there was another version of her, but with darker hair.

"Kayla?" Kara asked, not having seen the hitchhiking Kayla for a while. She gave Kayla a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted some rest. Thought the Sanctuary would be good… What's going on?" Kayla knew her sister too well, even if this was an alternate version of her sister – there was something wrong and Kayla wanted to know what.

"Um… well…." Kara paused, remembering the no-multiverse-rule. "You know, what I think one extra from the multiverse is fine."

"What?" Kayla asked, frowning.

"Come," Kara said as Streaky jumped onto Kayla's shoulder.

….

"Nerds, progress!" Rae called out, back in Watchtower.

"Well, my uncle figured out the anti-Kryptonite devices," Jess said, referring to HR, of course. "He's already making them."

"And we have been able to make a device to let Replicate control her clones from anywhere," Adam said, as Replicate's powers had a proximity limit without them. "Now all we need is to know how many clones we need."

"Add one more anti-Kryptonite device," Kara said, coming through a Zap Tunnel with Kayla after her. Rae gave Kara a look, and Kara knew Rae was annoyed. "Hey, I didn't call her. She showed up. One from the multiverse… not so bad. She knows everything, and willing to help and not tell the rest of the multiverse."

"I think I barely count anyway," Kayla shrugged at this. "I don't look for a place in the multiverse, compared to any other world hoppers you could ask. I'm like an anomaly," she seemed pleased about this, however the wording.

Rae tried to remain with the look but couldn't help but smirk. "Okay then – one," she said, holding up one finger. "Welcome aboard Kayla." Kayla was still petting the cat but gave Rae a nod and smile.

"Green Lanterns want in with two extras. They said the two know about Watchtower anyway," Adam spoke up, and Rae gave a nod. A moment later, in came in five Green Lanterns: Their normal three Js, Guy Gardner and an unknown older male.

Before Rae could question Guy's involvement, Kara cut her off. "Ha-Pri?" Kara asked, almost not believing it. "It's… you… Oh Rao. Rae, this is the Green Lantern who saved my life!"

"Kara Zor-El, since when were there two of you?" Ha asked, stepping forward and seeing Kayla.

"I'm from another earth," Kayla said, watching as Ha brought this Earth Kara into a hug.

"You have the bracelet," Ha noted, seeing the bracelet on Kara's wrist giving Kayla a smile but not seeming phased about her being an alternate. "I remember giving this to your Aunt. To this day I wish I had taken her with me; I thought she was better off." Ha looked somber at this, and Kara was stunned. However, she remembered the alternate Astra who had told her the only man she ever loved gave it to her. Kara hugged Ha again and Rae had to smile at the exchange, even if she couldn't quite keep up.

"Ha, urm, this is my bonded and leader around here: Rae, or the Flash," Kara said, pulling herself together and putting a hand out to Rae.

"Welcome to the team," Rae said with a nod her eyes going back to the arrogant Guy Gardener. "Someone tell me what's he doing here?"

"He volunteered," Jessica said with a shrug.

"Look, I know we did not get along," Guy said – this was an understatement. "But this is my planet too, I want to defend it." Rae tilted her head at this. "And they gave me the riot act. I get I am joining the Justice League for this. I will follow you." Guy sighed. "You know me and Hal were once best friends – then I ended up in a coma and when I woke… I don't know. I was so angry. But being undercover in the red lanterns gave me perspective. I want to be here."

Rae shrugged, she needed all the help she could get, and besides, Frankie had once been a jerk and he was now here and helping – and importantly, helpful.

"Okay then," Rae said with a nod. "I got to go somewhere, though. Fill our lanterns in, nerds." With that, Rae left through the Zap Tunnel and ran to STAR labs with Clark.

She had been keeping tabs.

"We're ready," was all Tracey said when she ran in. "And with a day to spare."

-New Justice/December 31st-

Nyssa was determined as she ran through the halls of Nanda Parbat and to her father.

"Father, you can't do it!" Nyssa said instantly. She had just heard her father's plans. "That virus is deadly! Dangerous! You release it and it will kill thousands – it could kill us on the battle field. But it won't affect the Justice League. Most of them are aliens or meta humans already."

"Nyssa…" Ra's sighed, turning around. "Don't you see? The virus will be the death of the Justice League. Once it's released it will make meta humans ten times more powerful than the League. The League will be dead – they will not be able to protect anymore."

"And what of the people it kills?" Nyssa asked.

"Who cares?" Ra's snapped, and Nyssa shook her head, scowling and left.

Going outside, her head spinning, she watched the sun rising, trying to make sense of it all. It was still early morning and she knew she had to make a choice right now: Stand by her father and watch him bring this world to hell, or betray everything and everyone she had known her whole life.

"It's decided," Nyssa knew what had to be done as she moved forward, away from Nanda Parbat. She had to make it to Washington DC by nightfall.

….

Sara came into Watchtower now.

"Okay last vigilante training sessions done," Sara said, having spent the last few days doing last-minute training for anyone who wanted, alongside Stephanie. "How's figuring out who's being cloned?"

"Well, we figured our vigilantes with no powers were useless," Jess said. "No offense..." Jess held up his hand at the look Sara gave him. "The training and skills they have comes from their own processes and skill set; cloning those would be hard for Replicate to focus on compared to meta human powers which comes from DNA," Sara nodded thinking it made sense.

"Replicate says she can do aliens now," Kara added, putting a hand on Chris. He was there and had been looking at his creator but had also not said a single word to her since they officially met the other day.

"But meta humans are the best," Replicate spoke up at this.

"But Rae does not want to be cloned," Adam voice, Rae having been quiet. "So far we're thinking Winn is definite." Winn gave a wave at that. "Caitlin's a maybe. Me and Jess need our suits so no-go there."

"What about this?" Caitlin asked coming up with a piece of hair, holding it up to Replicate. "Can you use this?"

"Any bit of DNA," Replicate said, taking the hair and blowing on it. Her breath changed on impact with the hair, becoming a purple mist as she let go of the hair, letting the mist form into a shape – but the group were surprised when it was fully made. It was not Caitlin, but instead Crystal. The frozen look of Frost intact as Caitlin put some clothes around her sister.

"Cait?" Jess said, surprised at his girlfriend.

"You know that's not Crystal," Rae added, feeling this just got weird. Clark had jumped on top of her when Crystal was formed, almost sensing his mistress' shock and wanting to comfort her.

"I know," Caitlin said with a sad look. "But her power will be useful."

"And think about how shocked they will be at former members of the League fighting with you," Replicate said with a small smirk.

"Ugh," Rae said with a sigh, and Kara gave her a look at the odd feelings that came through the bonds. "I'm about to hate myself… Come." Rae opened a new zap tunnel. Clark, Kara, Krypto, Sara, and Replicate followed her. The clone of Crystal also walked out with Replicate, much to Caitlin's dismay. Jess put an arm around her, reminding her that the clone was only an extension of Replicate.

…

In Washington DC, inside the Hall of Justice, Rae and the group walked in. Rae pushed a button and three long containers came out of the wall, lining up to stand. Rae wiped the cover at head-height so the three could see the three bodies, perfectly preserved.

"Courtney Whitmore, also known as Stargirl." Rae pointed.

"Nate Heywood, otherwise, Citizen Steel," she nodded at the second, but paused at the last one looking at the man within.

"Mon-El, also known as Valor," she stared at the older man with the beard within, her mind momentarily going to Flashpoint. He had been against her changing the timeline back, because he died. What would his opinion had been if they both knew what was to happen now? That she was electing to clone him?

"You still had their bodies," Kara muttered quietly, shocked. Not realizing Rae still had them.

"I didn't know what to do with them," Rae supplied. "None of them had any family or anyone to give them the burial they deserve. If I left them somewhere they would be given a poor man grave. They deserve better, even if it's just a coffin inside the Hall of Justice." This place was not used much now – only really when Rae let press around, but that was more using the outside of the place. Besides, since Home Base had been reopened, it had taken over as second headquarters. Rae was fine leaving her friends here in an unknown, silent, stasis. "Time to use them to save the League... I think they would appreciate it."

Rae opened each with care, taking a strand of hair from each of them before putting the coffins away. Letting them rest once more.

She handed the hairs, one by one to Replicate – Courtney first, then Nate. Both hairs turned to smoke, then became the people they were meant to be, and Kara rushed to give both outfits stored inside the Hall.

"He was an alien," Rae said, holding up the last hair.

"I got it," Replicate said, taking the hair. Once more she blew on it, and once more a purple mist formed around the hair as the DNA began to transform… and Mon-El did form – only he was younger than his original. Not a teen like Chris, but more the same age as Alien Earth's Mon. He did not go crazy though, remaining silent and staying by his creator and other clones as he too was given clothes.

Replicate turned to her four clones, Crystal still with them, and one by one, tested their powers: Nate easily turned to steel; Mon was just as strong, and Crystal's ice was working perfectly, but Courtney did nothing. Replicate turned to Rae, concerned.

"Oh yeah," Rae said, realizing. "Her powers came from this…" Rae took the staff from a display she had in the room. The clone took it from Rae and instantly it worked. Rae raised an eyebrow.

"I think there's some type of muscle memory inside that staff," Replicate said. "It recognizes it's master in the clone."

"Well good, we…" Before Rae could finish, an alarm went off and Rae checked the computer. "We have a break in here!"

Sara was the first to the door, bo staff out but Rae beat her to the front with speed. Kara joining the three, who paused at seeing Nyssa standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Rae asked, defensive now. "The fight is tomorrow. This…"

"I'm not here to fight," Nyssa said, holding up her hands. "I'm here to join you." She could apparently see the confusion. "I am here to join the Justice League. To help you defeat my father and sister. I know what they are doing is wrong. What they did to Wally West was wrong. I should have stopped it, but I didn't. I need to make up for my mistake."

The three leaders of the Justice League gave each other looks at this, not sure what to say. Was this a trap, or genuine? Rae had to figure out fast.


	11. The War of the Leagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war with the League of Assassins is here. Can the Justice League win it?

The three leaders of the Justice League stood looking at Nyssa Al Gaul, unsure what to say.

It was Sara who broke the silence though.

"You want to join us?" Sara seemed surprised by her former girlfriend.

"Yes. I am betraying the League of Assassins, my family… for you," Nyssa stated; Rae took a breath in, remembering Savitar telling her she always had her betrayers. Was this what he meant?

"Why?" Kara asked though, suspicious of Nyssa's sudden change in heart – even if she could feel Rae's shock.

"My father… He's going to do something. He plans on releasing a new Metamorphosis," Nyssa said heavily. "He'll be using the battle as a forefront to release it – the new Metamorphosis will make more powerful meta humans. Sah-Vi-Tah… Wally, I mean… so far is the prime example. But if this Metamorphosis does not make you meta human, it will kill you."

"What?!" All three said in shocked unison.

"The death tolls will be about a third of the Earth's population – maybe even more," Nyssa explained. "I may be an assassin, but even I can't fathom such a decimation of the population. I simply can't let this happen."

"Why?" Rae asked. "I mean, why release this?"

"Because, like the old Metamorphosis, it does not work on Aliens or already-made meta humans, meaning your League would be outclassed, out of date. These new metas would be more powerful, worthier in my father's eyes. You all would be done," Nyssa stated. "So please, let me help. There's a kill-switch, of sorts, a way to destroy it, built into the formula. We can destroy it forever if we do so before it's released into the atmosphere, otherwise it'd be too late."

"Rae, I don't know…" Sara said extremely unsure.

"Donna has the Lasso of Truth," Kara suddenly remembered. "We can make sure she's telling the truth."

"You can Lasso of Truth her if you want," Rae said with a nod, knowing Nyssa was who Savitar's had meant those months ago, that Nyssa was on their side, "but I believe she's telling the truth." That surprised everyone in the room. "Sara, talk to her, figure out a game play to stop this Metamorphosis. Everyone else, make sure to get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

-New Justice-

Talia came up to where her father and Sah-Vi-Tah were waiting.

"Nyssa is gone," Talia stated, the place busier than normal. All League of Assassins members having come back to prepare for this battle. To take down the Justice League for good. "She must have gone to the Justice League."

"I knew she was having doubts, but to betray us…?" Ra's said, taking a breath and shaking his head, angered at his youngest daughter's betrayal.

"I can go…" Sah-Vi-Tah started, but Ra's held out his hand.

"No," Ra's said. "And at this point we cannot change where we are releasing the virus from. Talia, you'll have to skip the battle." Talia gave a smirk, knowing what her father wanted.

-New Justice-

The next morning Rae sat in Watchtower petting Clark as Kara and Sara came in. Krypto was by Kara's side and Clark gave a bark at his father.

"Tell me, how did you know?" Kara asked before Rae could even speak. They had Lasso of Truth still around Nyssa's wrist, just to make sure Rae was right, and of course, she had been.

"It will make your head spin, sweetie," Rae said with a smirk, kissing Kara on the cheek as Donna took the Lasso off Nyssa. "Sara, I got your plans." Sara gave a nod at that, having sent Rae a text of ideas earlier. "Going to give you exactly who you said you need; all will get a clone for the main war… Including you." She had arranged with them all to clone nearly everyone, to double their numbers.

"Super Horse?" Sara asked, wondering if the horse was included too. She had requested taking the horse with her, after all.

Rae gave a nod. "Kara grabbed another one for your clone but Kal is yours," Rae said.

"Nerds!" Rae called to the three who all turned around; Felicity and Frankie, who were with them, turned too, and Rae had to smirk at that. "Put us through to Home Base and the Hall of Justice." Their army was in all three places, waiting in Justice League bases.

"Got you," Adam said, and pushed a button. "It's on. Just talk."

Rae knew what she had to say as she moved over to the mic.

"Okay Justice League, friends of the League, frenemies… All of you. I want to thank you ahead of time for coming to help us. Today is a war, and today we win," Rae paused for a second as there was some cheers – none of course knowing they were destined to win. "White Canary will be taking Wild Fire, Atom, Super Horse, and Nyssa Al Gaul to the League of Assassin's main base in Nanda Perdat to stop this new Metamorphosis. Meanwhile Supergirl will be leading you all against the League of Assassins."

That surprised everyone, even Kara. "I know that shocks you," Rae stated, but early that morning she had gone to STAR Labs to have a meeting with HR and Tracey in private. The two were already waiting, the trap set. "But I will be fighting their speedster one-on-one. I will not be able to lead, but Supergirl is ready. You're in good hands. So, get ready to head out." Rae gave her nerds a nod and they shut off the communications.

"You're taking on Wally alone," Kara said quietly. "We could…?"

"No," Rae said, knowing her girlfriend was worried but she had to put her foot down this time. Wally was her battle and hers alone. "The Justice League needs you. They need you to lead our League against the League of Assassin. There are too many of them." Rae put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "You're not the same person Karry Kara brought into here you know."

"I know," Kara said, remembering the person she had been back then, the person so afraid of commitment, of taking the lead. She had changed. Rae had changed her.

"It's not just that," Rae said with a smile. "I took a chance on you when I made you my second. You had no experience, but I knew – I knew you would be great, and you have proven it time and time again. You're ready to lead the Justice League. You can do it."

Kara gave a smile and brought Rae into a hug. "Come back to me," Kara whispered to Rae.

"Don't worry," Rae whispered back, and then turned to Sara. "You're ready too." Rae told the White Canary. "You have grown a lot from the woman hiding from the League of Assassins."

"If it wasn't for that, this would never have happened. If I had not… you hadn't," Sara said, not looking Rae in the eyes. "I'm sorry Rae. You lost a friend… Wally…"

"No," Rae said firmly. "I stood before the League of Assassins and defended you and I would do it again, even knowing everything I do now. I have no regrets. Neither should you. Go and give the League of Assassins hell." Sara gave a smirk at this.

"Time to head out," Rae said after a moment, looking over her League and then at the time. "Nerds start opening zap tunnels. Let's go to Samsins." Rae gave Felicity and Replicate a nod, being the only two to stay here in Watchtower – Felicity on the computer, and thanks to the nerds, Replicate would be able to control all her Justice League clones from here. It would be difficult for her, but Replicate would be able to do it.

The group started to head out leaving them alone.

-New Justice-

Rae ran into Samsins first with Flash Pup by her side. Kara was quickly behind her, with Krypto and Beppo. Kayla came up on the side, still with the Kryptonian cat Streaky. Chris came next with the other Kryptonian animals – all Kryptonians were wearing anti-Kryptonite devices. Sara's clone came next, riding on top of the horse Kara had got for her. Kal was a pure white horse, but this one who'd been called Sargent, was brown.

It wasn't long before all the members of the League were there. Rae could hear Winn's bike and other types of vehicles coming up, with people who could not fly or run fast.

"It's not too late," Rae heard the voice and Ra's appeared, literally stepping out from what little shadows there were in the park, his League of Assassins appearing seconds later. Rae recognized Deathstroke and Wally, in the same speedster outfit from earlier. Lady Shiva and her daughter Cassandra were present, along with the six men and one woman who made up the Seven Deadly Men Sara had informed her of. There were a lot of members there Rae did not recognize. People Sara did not know and had not been in Justice League database.

"Wait…" Ra's paused looking over the group. "Frost, Citizen Steel…. You're using clones?" The man was not dumb, so Rae just gave a smirk. "Nice horse. Where's the white one?" Ra's continued "And where is my daughter?"

"If you can't keep track of your daughters, it's not my fault," Rae said, noticing Talia was not present. They had not made a Nyssa clone so there was not a Nyssa on their side. "But we did not come here to talk." Rae held out her palm to Flash Pup and then pointed at Kara, telling her dog not to follow her and to stay with Kara.

Rae ran fast and before anyone in the League of Assassin could react, she had grabbed Wally. "It's me and you. One on one," Rae said, knowing her attack would start the battle; her League going after the Assassin.

At that time, the Assassins had let out some green mist that Rae had no time to think about.

"Fine by me," Wally replied to her, and the two started, running throwing out punches, but Rae was easily more skilled as she got the upper hand.

As she ran, Rae took out her normal com and stepped on it, breaking it. Taking out a new one, she put it in her ear. Her League couldn't know about this.

"HR, Tracey, are you ready?" Rae asked as she continued to fight against Wally.

"We are ready," Tracey's voice replied. "But you two need to be running faster." Rae gave a nod. She had to do what she did on Karry Universe: Let go of her own mental limitation and let herself get faster, tap into her true potential.

-New Justice-

As the Leagues were fighting, Sara was on top of Superhorse landing in front of Nanda Parbat. Nyssa was on the horse with her, along with Caitlin. Adam was tiny, flying on the hairs since he could not keep up with the horse's speed.

"I see why you like this horse," Nyssa said as she got off and helped Caitlin off; Adam just flew up and grew big. "But any reason why we need him?"

"Kal's Kryptonian. He's useful and will be a good guard horse," Sara said, petting the horse and telling him to stay by the door and to stop anyone but them. Knowing the horse was only one whistle away if she needed him.

They walked in quietly after that.

"Nice place," Adam muttered sarcastically, noting the dark and dankness of the place as they walked through the halls – the League of Assassins bases were anything but inviting; cold and lonely. "But no activity… Are you sure they didn't move…?"

"Hello sister," a voice spoke, and Nyssa turned. Talia must have been waiting. "Or should I call you betrayer?"

Nyssa stepped in front of the group to protect them, taking out her weapons. Talia already had hers out.

"You know what father is doing is wrong," Nyssa said. "It took me a long time to realize I did not belong here. I belong with them."

"Then you die with them!" Talia said. There was no love lost between these sisters.

"Us against you," Sara said, taking out her bo staff. "I like these odds."

"No, they need you," Nyssa said. "To lead them to where the metamorphosis is. You know this place as well as me. You need to stop the Metamorphosis." Talia did not wait for the conversation to be done as she jumped Nyssa, who blocked her. Holding Talia off. "Go!" Nyssa gave Sara a glance at this, and Sara nodded.

"Nerd, Wild Fire," Sara said, running past them and down the hall.

"Since when am I called a nerd on a mission?!" Adam complained, but followed their leader anyway. They had picked up their pace as they heading to where Nyssa had told them the virus was going to be released. At least Sara knew these halls too.

-New Justice-

Kara coughed as she fought – the green mist the League of Assassins had released seemed to be some form of airborne Kryptonite, but with the anti-Kryptonite devices, the Kryptonians were not overly weakened, but it had leveled the playing field for now, making the League of Assassin an actual threat to them. The green mist was gone now however, and Kara knew it would wear off eventually. They just needed to fight and being weaker was stopping none of the Kryptonians; although she kept one eye on Chris, concerned for her cousin.

Kayla was in a fight with Whip – the only female member of the Seven Deadly Men. At the same time also taking on Hook – another member of the Seven Deadly Men – who had a hook for a hand. Streaky was by her side, hissing and scratching. Krypto and Clark stayed by Kara, who was running through the battle keeping an eye on their members and helping when possible, giving orders when she had to. Beppo was jumping around the battle as well, flying from one point to the next, jumping on the enemy to knock them over and screeching in happiness.

The clone of Sara had been hit with an arrow a little too easily and killed – Replicate had a lot of clones to control, after all. She fell off Sargent, the horse, who had never seen a day of fighting in his life didn't run though, making sure to fight back.

Kara was nearly hit by a sword and put her hand up to block, not sure if she would get injured or not, but she never figured out. A Flash interjected, taking the sword out of the wielder's hand and knocking them over. For a second, Kara thought it was Rae, but standing before her was a familiar sight of a Barry Allen.

"What…?" Kara was looking around for portals but there was none. No extras. They weren't allowed extra. "What world are you? Why are you here?!"

"You don't know it, but I have been here before," the Barry said, and Kara remembered the mysterious Barry who had come to help during the Nazi battle. "So, I'm here. What can I do to help?"

Kara almost wanted to send him after Rae to help her, but she knew Rae would not want that. Hell, she might freak if she knew another person from the multiverse was here.

"Find someone and join in. An extra speedster can do wonders. In fact, make sure Plus and Minus don't end up dead," Kara said pointing at the two sibling – while doing good, the two seemed to be having some difficulties. They needed to hold hands or be in contact in some way for their powers to work after all. Barry gave a nod and went off to the two to give an extra hand.

"You should have kept him," Kara heard a voice, and standing before her was Ra's himself, holding his swords out. Kara noticed the green on the blades – it was Kryptonite, which, even with the device on, would hurt her in this form. "Me and you Supergirl. Unless you're scared…?" Clark and Krypto growled.

"Of you? No freaking way!" Kara snapped. "Bring it on,"

And that was when Kara and the leader of the League of Assassins started fighting – Clark and Krypto helping her.

….

M'Gann was in a battle with Deathstroke, Donna by her side.

The Dark Archer jumped out from battle with another Amazonian, distracting Donna. That was when Deathstroke threw aside his smaller blades for a sword, swinging it at M'Gann, who barely flinched as she did however duck from the blade. She kicked out at Deathstroke, who took a step back.

"It'll take more than a blade to stop me," M'Gann almost laughed as she noticed Deathstoke hesitate – M'Gann was not scared of the sword, that was until it caught fire. That made M'Gann pause, staring at the fire as her worst fears came back to haunt her.

"I know your weakness, Martian!" Deathstroke laughed he swung at the frozen M'Gann, who's head was sliced clean off by the flaming sword.

"No!" Donna yelled, unable to free herself from battling the Dark Archer to help her friend. But a portal opened, and M'Gann's body was taken – Frankie or Gypsy having agreed to take the injured and dead away.

Deathstroke laughed but Donna saw red, taking out her sword just as male Amazonian distracted the Dark Archer, she moved on the attack, clashing with Deathstroke's fire sword.

"My sword is Amazonian! Your fire will do nothing," Donna said, anger in her voice as she fought, barely noticing Emma had now joined her, yet the pair worked seamlessly off each other, working back-to-back as Deathstroke was quickly disarmed.

Emma gave Donna a look who responded with a nod, taking out the Lasso of Truth. Using it as a weapon, she struck at Deathstroke who caught the Lasso.

"You think this can defeat me?" Deathstroke called.

"No, but it can distract you," Emma said coming up from behind, sword in hand. She knocked his masked off and forced him down. Donna was quick and put her sword right through Deathstroke good eye, straight into his brain.

"How are our sisters doing?" Donna asked as she pulled her sword from Deathstroke's head, not bothered as his body slumped to the ground. She wanted a quick word with her sisters.

"Two have been struck down," Emma said, the battle still going on around them. "But Isabella and I are still fighting." Donna didn't have time to think about two of her fallen sisters as she had to fight again. She saw Jace tossing some lightning bolts along with other males Amazonians and went to join them.

-New Justice-

In Nada Parbat, the room with the Metamorphosis had guards protecting it, but Sara was a better fighter. Caitlin tossed out a few fireballs and Adam had shot a few. They were able to get to the machines as Sara was still fighting the only guard with some skill.

Throwing him back a second later, Caitlin hit him with a fireball off-handed.

"Seems they expected Talia to be the one to get us," Caitlin said, knowing the main forces were at Samsins fighting the Justice League. "We got this. Go help Nyssa."

Sara gave a nod as she ran back out, running down the hall to where she heard the fighting. She arrived just in time to see Talia's weapon to slice through Nyssa's abdomen, from above her hip to just before her midriff. Nyssa fell to the floor, her body almost split in two at the waist.

"No!" Sara shouted, taking out a bo staff and moving to attack Talia, who blocked it fast; but Sara was angry as she sought to avenge her former girlfriend.

"You're still not good enough," Talia said as they fought, their weapons clanging in the silent halls. "You should have stayed with the League of Assassins, Ta-er al Usfar."

"The name is White Canary," Sara growled, ducking an attack, but Talia got her against a wall. That was when Sara gave out a whistle.

"I will enjoy killing you slowly," Talia said putting her own blade to Sara's neck.

"Not today," Sara hissed, and Talia heard the stomping. Kal had heard the whistle from outside and came charging in destroying – destroying all in his path as he did. Grabbing Talia from Sara before she could react with his teeth, he tossed her up in the air. Talia momentarily screamed as she hit the ceiling hard, then landed with a crack on the floor.

"Good horse," Sara breathed she pulled herself together.

Sara didn't linger with her horse and bent down to where Nyssa was. She surprised to find her still alive, but she had lost a lot of blood and was white as a sheet.

"Lazarus pit," Sara thought instantly. If she put Nyssa in the pit she would heal before she could die. But she couldn't move her. "Felicity!" Sara said now into her coms. "We need Premo or Gypsy. I need…"

"They are a little busy," Felicity said over the com.

"Sa…ra," Nyssa managed to rasp. "It's over… my insides are out… be happy." Nyssa whimpered, and then then stopped.

Sara knew she was gone and felt the tears before she could stop them. She did not love Nyssa anymore; not in that way, anyway, but part of her heart would always belong to the woman. The woman who had just scarified everything for her and her Justice League.

"White Canary?" She heard a voice she knew as Adam but did not turn to them. "We destroyed the Metamorphosis."

"We should see if they need help in the main battle," Caitlin said, and Sara stood up, wiping her tears.

"No… there's something we need to destroy first," Sara said confusing the two. Wanting to save Nyssa had reminded her of something – something that had tipped the balance in favor of the League of Assassins for years. But no more.

"Kal, follow me." The horse followed Sara as she walked quickly, the two other Justice League members running after her. They reached a pair of double doors which Sara threw open. Within was something that resembled a spa, except there was only one large steaming pool near the wall. "Destroy it Kal," Sara pointed to the Lazarus Pit. She could no longer save Nyssa, her spirit having left her body now, but she could stop Ra's from living forever.

"White Canary…?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"This is what kept Talia young. It's what's kept Ra's alive for centuries," Sara explained. "It's the Lazarus Pit. Under normal circumstances it would be impossible to destroy, but I think Kryptonian heat vision should boil it away in no time."

Kal neighed at this, his eyes lighting up, heat vision directed at the pit.

Sara watched with satisfaction as the water from the pit steamed and boiled hotter than normal, boiling away to nothing within minutes; all three of the League members remaining quiet until Kal finally depowered his eyes, turning back to Sara.

"Now we can go join the others," Sara said, glad now it was done.

-New Justice-

Rae kept going faster and faster, riving Wally to go faster as they ran.

"No!" Wally cried as he missed her. "I am superior! I was made with a better Metamorphosis." Wally screamed as he missed Rae again.

"In case you forgot…" Rae called as she hit Wally, not noticing the colors behind her, but she knew she was going fast – faster than she normally ran, "I was born with my speed!" Rae dodged his attacks easily enough. "Me and the speed force are one – I am its biological child. You're just a stray; a dog it took in."

Rae wanted to get his anger higher, to get his speed going. But there was another thing she had to make sure of, to close the loop.

"You might consider a better suit, Savitar," she made sure to use the name she had known him as, the name he would come out of her speed force trap as – not to mention the need for a different suit, even if Savitar's suit's purpose was to stop Wally from unravelling. The ideas were already sown now.

"You're going fast enough," HR's voice stated in her com. "Get to us now – you're going to have to trigger the trap."

Rae gave a nod at this.

"Catch me if you can," Rae said, running back – and fast. She could see Wally on her tail again, and she saw HR and Tracey coming into view. Rae grabbed the small device on the floor and threw it back at Wally, transferring her speed into it so it would go fast too. She needed the right aim, though. She only had one chance at this.

The device hit into Wally and spread around him, laser-red chains going around him.

"What?!" Wally called loudly; he was still vibrating and going fast, but he could not move. "What did you do?" His eyes caught HR and Tracey now. Something else he had to know.

"We trapped you," Rae said as Tracey activated the second part of the trap – the thing Rae threw at Wally was just to focus his speed force energy, the second part was a gun, and the beam hit into Wally, the energy around Wally and from the gun sparked and then the ground shook.

Rae looked up, and it looked like the sky was ripping open. The speed force was opening on their Earth and was literally grabbing hold of Wally.

-New Justice-

Dinah was fighting against Cassandra Cain, Lady Shiva's daughter. Both were equally matched thanks to Dinah's training with Sara.

That was when Cassandra pulled out a small dagger and, with Dinah momentarily distracted, stabbed the Grey Canary. Before she could take the knife out though, Laurel was on her with her Canary Cry. The scream distracted Cassandra, the woman turning towards Laurel, her ears started to bleed at the concentrated scream, just as Stephanie Snart came up from behind and took her out with one blow.

Laurel stopped her scream at this, bending down to where Dinah had fallen. Dinah was having trouble breathing.

"It's okay…" Laurel said, putting her hand on Dinah's side, around where the dagger was still embedded in her waist.

"Leave the dagger in." Dinah complained, looking pale and shocked.

"Good idea, if we take it out, you'll bleed out," Laurel commented, concerned.

"Laurel, go!" Dinah said. The battle was still going on around them.

"Where's Gypsy or Frankie? They are supposed to take injured!" Laurel demanded into the coms.

"Frankie's here," Felicity's voice said on the coms. "He's injured – stitching himself up to get back out. Gypsy's a little busy too."

"Too bad we couldn't use the multiverse," Laurel complained. "Could have done with extra Frankies, or whatever they call themselves." Laurel didn't notice Lady Shiva coming behind her as she complained, but before Lady Shiva could strike she was hit in the face by an arrow.

Thea came up as Lady Shiva's body fell, drawing Laurel's attention. "You got to move, or you'll die!" Thea called, noticing Dinah on the floor.

"Go," Dinah said.

"I'm not leav…" Laurel didn't finish as the Earth shook and the sky ripped open. Everyone's attention was drawn to the sky, all fighting stopped as League of Assassin members started running from what seemed to be the blue electricity, shooting from the broken sky.

"What is that?" Thea asked, pointing with her bow but no one had an answer, as all remaining Justice League members stood to attention.

….

Kara was fighting Ra's still when the sky ripped open; Kara taking advantage of the distraction to snap Ra's neck with ease.

She looked up at the horror happening above, and Clark moaned as he looked up as well.

"No way!" It was the extra Barry, who had sped to Kara's side, looking up too. "That's not possible…"

"What is it?" Kara asked – this Barry seemed to have some idea of what was going on.

"That's the speed force!" Barry said, pointing up. "It's opening up on the world."

"Rae, what have you done…?" Kara said, feeling Rae through their bond, knowing she couldn't reach her girlfriend on the coms. She was calm, though – this was exactly what she wanted. "You, with me." Kara could not stay away any more and Barry gave a nod the two ran towards where the speed force was opening some distance away. The two dogs following them as they did.

….

Wally was screaming as he was dragged in, the lightning wrapping itself around him as Tracey still aimed her gun.

"I win!" Rae yelled out to him. "I win the battle and win the war." She needed Savitar to come after her, and that was still ahead for Wally. He needed to be angry with her. She had already implanted ideas into his head, now she just needed his anger. "You can never defeat me, Savitar."

As Wally was being dragged upwards, and Rae noticed Tracey getting dragged forward too, unable to turn off her gun – or unwilling too. Rae was withstanding the forces pulling towards the speed force, but Tracey could not.

Rae ran quickly, grabbing hold of Tracey.

"I'm not letting you go in there!" Rae said, a little forcefully as she used her speed to pushed Tracey past the energy, to where HR was standing safely away from the speed force crackling on the ground from the sky... But Rae's footing started to go – she tried running, but the force was too much.

Then she was then hit by lightning.

She screamed out, feeling as if her skin was burning. Her new suit destroyed by the blast; the heat. Was she on fire? She couldn't withstand the force as she was dragged in too! Before she could follow Wally into the trap though, a strong arm caught her.

She looked up to see her father's arms around her. But it wasn't her father, not really. This was the speed force.

"Only one person allowed in this trap, Rachel. The space is taken," her speed force father said. "And I'm very proud of you Rae – you took my advice and figured it out. You did what you needed to. There's a reason I love you most."

"I want to go back," Rae said, knowing she was standing in the speed force, but a window was still open to her world. She wondered how this must look to those back on the world. Was she consumed by light? Was there danger to the world now the speed force had taken Wally?

"Let me go back…" She felt weak though as she said it – her whole body was aching. Her suit was gone, she was battered from the battle, and her skin was burnt from the lightning.

"Eventually," the speed force said. "But not now."

Rae was vaguely aware she was now facing her speed force father as he whiped the tears away from Rae's eyes.

"Don't worry Rae… You'll go home when you're ready. Now you need to rest."

The speed force Jay Garrick took Rae's helmet off her head as he spoke. "They're going to need this..." and he tossed the helmet out of the shrinking portal to her world. "And, of course, this…" The speed force also took the goggles off Rae's face and threw them out, "to find you when the time is right." All Rae had left was the necklace Kara gave her hanging off her neck. "You can keep that one." The speed force pointed at the necklace as he said it.

Rae turned her head and caught one last glimpse of her world, seeing Kara coming up before it was gone. "You're safe… Don't worry."

And with that, Rae passed out.

….

Kara got to the STAR lab van just as the sky portal into the speed force closed. She barely caught a glimpse of Rae before it, and she, were gone. Clark barked, trying to go where Rae was, flying around the spot, but the portal was gone now.

Kara looked down, seeing and picking up the helmet and goggles from the floor. "What just happened?" Kara asked wearily, not caring as she heard in her ear that the League of Assassins were trying to retreat. With all their leader dead, they seemed to get the hint that their speedster was gone, and they were done.

"The Flash," Tracey said, shocked herself. "She saved me… saved me from going into the speed force."

"You opened a door into the speed force?" Kara asked. She was confused and angry and she didn't know where Rae was. She could still feel Rae but it was distance. Weak. Like she was across a large ocean on a distant island Kara just couldn't quite reach.

"A trap," HR explained, "for Savitar."

And Kara suddenly understood. Wally was Savitar; Savitar had to be trapped in the speed force by HR, Tracey, and Rae so he would go back. Everything that had happened months ago would happen now because they had made it so. Rae had set everything up to keep this the same, including not telling them she was working with HR and Tracey.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Kara asked now.

"I would guess in the speed force," Barry said, having remained quiet as he had followed Kara. Clark was moaning, and Krypto was rubbing his son's head.

"Feel sorry for her. The speedforce can be a bitch but there's nothing I can do." Barry gave a smirk. "Besides, it sounds like this war is over. Two wars, a couple months apart. This world is fun – more fun than mine with Iris... Well, I'll see you again some time." With that, Barry ran off at speed, Kara watching as a portal opened for him in the distance, and he was gone.

"I will never understand that Barry," Kara said still holding onto the helmet and goggles but people were regrouping now, asking her what to do – apparently, Dinah was badly injured along with some of the others on their side.

"Get Wild Fire to Watchtower to treat injured. Round up all the members of the League of Assassins that you can. Let's get them to a prison – I am sure they are wanted somewhere. Get their bases… I suspect the League of Assassins is now dead along with their leader." Kara had to lead the Justice League now, and then she could figure out what happened to her girlfriend.

"And will someone make sure HR and Tracey get home safe?" She nodded to the two at this.

-New Justice-

It was a couple of hours after the battle had ended – they had jailed all the League of Assassin members they could, but there were a lot of them dead. Kara had asked Snart, Lisa, and Mick to hold down their main base in Nanda Parbat; the three had been unwilling until Kara told them they could keep whatever gold and jewels they found – seeming more eager after that.

"I've done all I can," Caitlin interrupted the somewhat morbid gathering in Watchtower. She was exhausted and treated many of their injured. "Dinah… I had to send her to the hospital, to get better treatment," she directed this to Sara and Laurel, who stood together now. "She lost a lot of blood, I don't know what the prognosis would be but she's a meta human and you know how some doctors are with us. We can only hope for the best," despite everything, Caitlin was still bitter about how her job had ended a while ago, and the prejudices against them.

This made the the total deaths on their side four – M'Gann, two female Amazonians, and Nyssa – while the injured were nearly all of them. Jess had been badly wounded, as had one of the male Amazonians. Animal Man had a broken leg and mostly everyone had some scrap or injury.

Of course, almost all the clones had been killed, but they barely felt like they counted, while only three had survived: Crystal, Mon, and Courtney. Nate's clone had died earlier on, sadly. Caitlin though had said she wanted the Crystal clone to live, and Kara had put a stop on Mon being un-made, but Courtney had no one willing to defend her, or take the clone in, so she had been un-made by Replicate, who was exhausted at all the clones she had had to control.

"We won," Kara said, looking at the remaining League now, nodding at Caitlin. "Rae was right. We got through it."

"But… we lost our leader," it was Winn who said this. Rae had put the New Justice League together – it had been her, her League. Everyone felt a little lost without her taking charge, while Clark gave out a moan, wanting his mistress. Krypto was comforting his son, knowing the loss Clark felt.

"She's not dead," Kara said firmly at this though.

"Are you sure? I mean you could just be in denial…" Adam said a little quietly.

"The bond I share with her would make me very well aware of her death – I would feel it and know she's not there anymore, but I can still feel her," Kara said, knowing Rae was somewhere. She was far away, unreachable, but Rae was not dead.

"I agree with Kara," Frankie said. His left hand was bandaged up – apparently, someone had gotten him with a knife. He wasn't sure if it would ever heal properly, but he needed his hands for his power.

Everyone that was in the League when Frankie was having his troubles gave him a look though, shocked at him agreeing with Supergirl – even Kara had to double take.

"What? When Kara's right she's right. I premo'ed Rae – she's still alive somewhere. I just can't get to her." Frankie shrugged at this, his powers able to see somewhat into the speed force, even if he couldn't interpret his visions from there.

"I agree with them as well," Gypsy said. "Your leader still lives."

"And we're going to find her," Kara said, putting Rae's helmet and goggles down in the center of a panel, "no matter how long it takes."

-New Justice-

"Shellcase…" a man said that night, zipping to the ground from a zip line attached to an arrow.

They were in an alley. The man who had talked was in a dark outfit with a hood over his face – he had recently been in the war of the Leagues and survived and was clearly an archer. He took down his hood and removed his mask to reveal the face of Malcolm Merlyn.

"Dark Archer," Shellcase said, removing his own mask to reveal Asian features, brow furrowed. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Ra's is dead, as are his daughters. Lady Shiva, Deathstroke, Cassandra are deceased," Malcolm listed them off, "as are all the other members of our Seven Deadly Men. The entire leadership is gone, while the Justice League has all our bases. All other members are either going to jail, dead, or in hiding. There's no one left. Even the Lazarus Pit has been destroyed. The League of Assassins is dead."

"Who'd have thought they win? The filthy Justice League won," Shellcase muttered, shaking his head.

"Zheng, I didn't much like Nyssa, but she was right. All those times she said not to do this, going against the Justice League… it was stupid," Malcolm said using Shellcase real name.

"What do we do now?" Shellcase, or Zheng as he was called, asked.

"Go our sperate ways," Malcolm said, looking doubtful as he said this.

"Well you know that's just a stupid idea…" a voice spoke, and the two men turned to see Killer Frost and Harley Quinn standing in the entrance to the alleyway.

"So what? The Justice League beat your little League of Assassins. About time too." Harley commented.

"I think it's time to start a new alliance… An Injustice Alliance, if you will." Killer Frost said with a smirk.

"Join us boys," Harley continued.

"We can work together to make all our dreams come true," Killer Frost finished; the two men looking at each other wondering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you're probably wondering why I killed off M'Gann? Well, honestly, I have gotten tired of using Martians in my stories. They are too powerful, and I had no plot for her. If you look at Karry Universe, J'onn and M'Gann are barely used there either – but I have plans for them. Not like in his story though. They will live on Karry

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos or comment.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
